A Thousand Pieces of You (A Klaroline Drabble Collection)
by xxredwineandambiencexx
Summary: A series of Klaroline prompts and drabbles from Tumblr. Ratings may vary.
1. Marvel AU

**This was a request from an anon: "Write Klaroline in the role of one of your other OTP's."**

 **Because I'm all about the Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes OTP, this very quickly turned into a Captain America/Winter Soldier shameless Marvel AU. I also have plans to make this a multi chapter story eventually.**

 **Features: Katerina Petrova as Black Widow, and Stefan Salvatore as Falcon.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. S.H.I.E.L.D is actually Hydra, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D Alaric Saltzman is dead, and Washington has officially lost it's shit. Have I forgotten anything?" Stefan Salvatore asks from the driver's seat of the SUV.

"You forgot the legendary Russian assassin currently terrorising the citizenry down at the freeway." Katerina Petrova replies dryly, checking the charges of the Widow's Bites on each of her wrists.

Caroline glances at the other girl incredulously, because if there was a prime candidate for legendary Russian assassin it was Katerina Petrova. She knows little of Katerina's background since she had joined the Avengers, the other girl having worked with Iron Man, or Damon Salvatore of Salvatore Industries before hand.

There had been whispers of torture and brainwashing, but she'd never been bold enough to ask Katerina, and Katerina had never volunteered the information to her.

As if noting her gaze, Katerina tips her head sideways to look at her, booted foot prodding into the back of their hostage, Jonathon Gilbert's seat. The man had been revealed to be working for Hydra, and they were in the process of taking him to a safe house for questioning.

"Alright girl out of time?"

Caroline rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking-" Her words are cut off when Stefan swears loudly and slams on the brakes, a person having landed quite heavily on the hood of the SUV.

"Fuck!" Katerina yells as the windscreen shatters beneath the force of the strangers fist, and then there's a yell as Jonathon Gilbert is dragged through the windscreen and bodily _thrown_ into the path of an oncoming truck.

The next moment the figure is gone, other cars swerving around them, screeching to a halt as the crunching of metal against metal heralds an accident.

"Katerina pulls out a gun, unbuckling her seatbelt through gritted teeth. She's bleeding, superficial wounds from the glass marring the skin of her face and neck.

"Get to cover!" She yells as bullets lodge themselves into the side of the car. "Let me deal with him."

"Kat don't!" She yells after the other girl as Katerina swings herself out of the vehicle, ducking and rolling as she pursues the man all clad in black. Sunlight glints off something metal, and it's with a shiver that he realises that it's his arm. His arm is metal.

"You heard the lady, time to go!" Stefan yells over the sounds of gunshots and screaming and absolute chaos.

She grabs her shield, cursing the fact that she's completely unprotected in her jeans and boots and leather jacket.

She and Stefan hit the ground running, avoiding the spray of bullets thundering towards them. She leaps over the side of the concourse, the drop of ten or so feet would be enough to break the ankles of any normal human. One of the advantages of the super soldier serum that they'd accidentally injected her with during WWII wasn't only just the accelerated healing, but the super strength and agility as well.

And somehow, she'd become the symbol of an entire nation during a time where women weren't valued by society. She'd fought the Red Skull, saved the world, and then had fallen asleep for almost 70 years. She'd woken up in a completely different world, her parents and friends and her lover, Niklaus Mikaelson all dead.

Witnessing Nik's death on that icy mountain in Austria had been horrible enough, knowing that even she couldn't do anything to save him as he fell into that ravine, knowing in her heart of hearts that he was dead. But somehow, waking up in a world that her parents were no longer a part of somehow seemed to hurt just as much.

she waves Stefan onwards, and he nods at her, knowing that this is a fight that he has no part in, can't possibly keep up with. He'd seen tours in Iraq and Afghanistan, but even this was out of his depth.

The sound of boots hitting the ground behind her has her turning, and soon she is engaged by the stranger. She spares a thought for Katerina, hoping that the other woman was okay before she's raising her shield up to protect her centre mass.

It's hard to judge the man's weaknesses when they trade punches and kicks so rapidly, neither of them holding back. He seems to list slightly to the left, no doubt weighed down by his left arm, but that still doesn't affect his fighting style in the least. He's wearing a mask that covers his nose, eyes, and mouth, and he wears his sandy blonde hair at shoulder length.

He fights with a frightening efficiency, and she has to duck to the side when he pulls out a knife, thrusting forward with his metal arm to bury it into the soft metal of the car she'd been pushed up against.

She digs her knee into the man's stomach and uses her shield to push back against him, fist flying up to jab at the exposed skin of his throat. The man grabs it and squeezes, and she bites out a groan as she drives the edge of her shield into his hip.

Her other hand is released, and she takes advantage of the momentary respite to reach out and rip the mask from his face.

And somehow the world stops turning. Because it _couldn't be._ It simply wasn't possible. And yet, the hair, and the eyes, and the lips and the scar above his eyebrow, it was _Nik._ Her Nik, the love of her life.

"Nik." She gasps out as she catches her breath, still reeling at the idea that he's here, he's alive, he's okay.

The man, Nik stops and cocks his head at her in an eerily reminiscent mannerism that seemed to echo across time.

"Who the hell is Nik?"


	2. Prison AU

**This one was an anon prompt, who wanted a OITNB inspired Caroline as a prisoner and Klaus as a prison guard. Note this is the only TV related prompt I'm doing because I was given a situation along with the TV show.**

* * *

She grits her teeth together as Tatia's sickly sweet tones echo across the dining hall. Almost instinctively her fingers wrap around her fork, and the urge to sprint across the room and stab her fork into the other girl's hand is overwhelming.

She'd been here for 6 months already, on that trumped up _bullshit_ charge for petty theft (she was hungry okay?), and she'd be out within another 6 if she could play nice with everyone else.

But of course, Tatia Petrova had taken it upon herself to make her life a living hell ever since she'd arrived the other month. Prison hierarchy was complicated, and normally newer inmates, or 'greenies' as they're more commonly known as learn very quickly that they don't speak out, and they respect those that have been around for longer than them.

Tatia Petrova hadn't gotten the memo, and had somehow managed to charm her way up to the very top, establishing a veritable network of loyalists that she loved to send up against her.

"Down girl. Stabbing my bitch of a cousin with a fork won't solve any of your problems." Katerina Petrova remarks smoothly, sliding into place opposite her.

Katerina had proven to be a godsend, not to mention she was the one person in here that you didn't want to piss off. She was in for murdering the man who'd assaulted her, and with any luck she'd be out at the same time as she would be on a good behaviour bond.

There were whispers that Katerina was CIA, and a part of her wondered why she was even in here.

"How do you _do_ that?" She asks Katerina resignedly. Katerina just winks as a way of reply.

"It's all in your face, written for everyone plain to see. We need to work on you masking your emotions. But enough about that, have you seen the latest eye candy? He's at your six if you're interested in having a look."

She does it subtly, stretching her arms over her head before twisting her upper body, letting her eyes sweep the room before her gaze zeroes in on a prison guard she'd never seen before.

Oh he was _fine._ Sandy blonde hair curled at his temples, his eyes were a bright blue, and those lips were absolutely obscene. He was looking around the room lazily, gaze landing on hers suddenly, those lips tugging into something resembling a smile.

She feigns mild boredom, letting her gaze continue around the room before turning back to Katerina, because she'd also seen the way his uniform fit around his shoulders and chest, hinting at the power and strength beneath the material.

She raises an eyebrow as Katerina lets out a throaty chuckle.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. British born, apparently moved here with his siblings when he was younger. He draws and paints like a dream and he's incredibly intelligent."

She groans softly.

"So basically the whole package. Of course."

* * *

Katerina is lacing up her running shoes, the guard standing nearby understandably looking a little nervous. There'd been that one memorable occasion when Katerina had threatened to strangle Elena Gilbert to death if the other girl made one more snide remark to her.

But for some reason, the warden found this more amusing than concerning, and Katerinal was allowed to use running shoes in the exercise yard to run laps.

"God you're so boring. Are you seriously reading again? Scared of breaking a fingernail?"

She snorts at Katerina's question, raising an eyebrow at the other girl.

"Bitch please. What's the point of getting sweaty if it's not during sex?"

Katerina lets out a burst of laughter before finishing lacing her shoes.

"That's why your my favourite Forbes. Never change darling."

She retreats to the picnic table with her book, perching on the tabletop rather than one of the benches. The exercise yard is quite, most choosing to stay inside during this time and plot and scheme with each other, Tatia Petrova included.

"An interesting choice." An accented voice echoes from behind her as she turns suddenly.

The new guard, Niklaus Mikaelson is standing a short distance away, hands in his pockets as he glances out over the yard. There are eyes on them coming from everywhere, not to mention all the guards patrolling the fence and the camera system.

She's impressed that he's not making it obvious that he's talking to her. Guards aren't meant to talk directly to inmates unless it's to give them instructions or a command.

"It's my favourite." She replies softly, lips barely moving as she glances back to the well worn pages.

"The consequence of this is that I'm always finding humans at their best and worst." He quips with a quick smile for her.

"I see their ugly and their beauty, and I wonder how the same thing can be both." She finishes the quote, one of her favourites.

"I read your file. Why are you in here?" He asks curiously, glancing again around the exercise yard.

"Because the justice system is bullshit, and the person I stole from was the mayor of my town."

"Why did you steal?"

"Because I had nowhere else to go. No place to call home."

"I'm sorry." He apologises, and she snaps her book shut and stands.

"I'd like to go inside now. And I don't need your pity."

He motions for her to lead the way, falling into step behind her. Just as they reach the door he tugs gently on her arm, turning her to face him.

"I wasn't pitying you. I was just trying to understand. Don't let them smother your light." He says, jerking his head towards the interior of the prison.

She just looks pointedly at his hand until he lets go and takes a step back, and then she squares her shoulders before marching back into the common areas.

 _6 months to go._


	3. Spies Part 1

**Klaroline Spies AU- One of my favourite prompts to write. This will also be a full length AU eventually.**

* * *

"Son of a bitch." She hisses through her teeth as she snatches a glass of champagne off a passing tray. She adjusts her trajectory slightly, trying not to make it obvious that she'd been making a bee line for the host of this party, and coincidentally her mark for this particular mission.

 _"_ _Do I need to be concerned?"_ Bonnie's voice blares through her earpiece, and she schools her features into an impassive expression as she snatches a grape from another passing tray.

"Negative." She replies as she pops the fruit into her mouth, hips swaying as she circles the floor slowly, considering her options.

She narrows her eyes at the head of sandy blonde curls obscuring her view. The suit he's wearing is expensive looking, the cut of the fabric pulling deliciously at his shoulders and back.

To the intelligence world, Niklaus Mikaelson is a ghost. Despite the British accent that bleeds into his speech, MI6 lay no claim to him. The CIA disavow any and all knowledge of him, and there's half a dozen organisations that would literally kill to have him on their rosters.

He simply appears and then disappears at the oddest of moments. And there'd been that one night in Budapest where he'd fucked her into the mattress, blowing her mind and rocking her world in every conceivable way.

As if sensing the force of her glare he turns, amusement tugging at his lips and eyes brimming with mirth as he excuses himself from his conversation. The conversation she should have been having with her mark.

It takes him awhile to reach her, and she keeps herself busy, working the room and the male guests, ensnaring them with her smile and the heat from her eyes.

She feels rather than sees him stop beside her and cocks her head to the side.

"Fancy seeing you here love." He remarks lightly, eyes sweeping the floor, the exits, the entrances.

"The same could be said for you." She replies pointedly, draining the rest of her glass and setting it on one of the many tables scattered around the room.

She takes his offered hand and allows him to pull her onto the dance floor.

"Well you do know how I love a good party." He quips, hand settling in comfortably on the small of her back, the other gripping hers. "You're wasting your time here you know." He adds, melting into the steps of the salsa, her body melding against his as they dance.

"Am I?" She asks mildly, loud enough for Bonnie to hear as well through the earpiece.

Klaus dips her suddenly, nosing along the column of her throat as he laughs gently into her ear.

"Hello Ms Bennett." He murmurs, just loud enough for Bonnie to pick up.

" _Son of a bitch. I'm out. Call me if you need extraction."_ Bonnie says in disgust, well aware of her previous tryst with Klaus.

She keeps her grip on his shoulders as he spins her out and then in again, pressing his chest to her back.

"Unfortunately for you darling, your mark isn't in attendance tonight. Although Marcel Gerard is certainly a person of interest, he's just one of many persons of interest."

"And let me guess you're investigating them?"

"With a little help from Kol of course." He replies with a winning smile as he twists her around to face him.

"Of course."

"I'm bored. Want to ditch this party?"

She shrugs, gripping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in for a searing kiss. He groans into her mouth, and she grins victoriously, revelling at having the upper hand for once.

"My room or yours?"


	4. Spies Part 2

**Follow up to Spies Part 1- It's always fucking Budapest. Another favourite of mine to write. Rated M for smut and swearing.**

* * *

She's always thought of herself as a perceptive person, if you want to stay alive in this business you have to be.

Which is why she's furious with herself that she got shot, the bullet slicing cleanly through the muscle and bone and tissue of her shoulder. Whoever her mysterious shooter was thankfully hadn't hit a major artery, but any idiot worth his weight in gold could follow the trail of blood to get to her.

But she doesn't have time to stop and stem the flow, because she's being pursued.

Budapest. It's always fucking Budapest. This time the mark had been Enzo Augustine, the youngest son of the famed and revered crime family. There had been some unpleasantness associated with that particular family, although nothing could ever stick enough for the CIA to make an arrest.

Her mission had been fairly simple. Go in, ingratiate herself into the life of the youngest son, seduce if need be, and gather enough information and evidence before letting the extraction team handle the messy work.

You know, there was the simple drawback that she didn't speak fucking _Hungarian,_ something that was conveniently overlooked by Alaric when she'd been handed this mission. But never let it be said that she'd let something as simple as a language barrier prevent her from doing the job that she was trained to do.

Another gunshot echoes from behind her, muffled slightly by the silencer attached to the barrel of the weapon. That in itself was terrifying enough, because it pretty much meant that they were going to make her disappear.

She's got Bonnie screaming directions in her earpiece, and she's so, so tempted to rip it out and throw it into the fucking Danube river, but she knows that although the other girl is slightly panicked she's also saving her life.

So she lowers her hand, concentrating on lengthening her strides, putting as many objects in between her and her pursuers. She can't, won't fall into their hands. Not tonight.

"That's the spirit sweetheart." An accented voice echoes over the earpiece. Both her and Bonnie groan simultaneously. Of course he would be here. And she hadn't realised that she'd said that last statement out loud.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks through gritted teeth, breathing through the pain because her shoulder is starting to sting like a bitch.

"Saving your life it would seem." Klaus replies mildly, and she almost screams at the arrogance in his tone. But at the same time, she's sort of relieved that he's here, because he hasn't failed her yet.

"Where are you?" She breathes out, turning left down a deserted alleyway.

"Perched on a rooftop admiring the lovely lights of this fair city." He quips with a laugh. "I've also got some company in the form of my SR-25. If you'd be so kind as to turn right at the end of this alleyway, i may be able to provide some assistance to you."

It takes her only split seconds to follow his rapid speech, very quickly putting two and two together. Klaus was up on a roof top, in position with a sniper rifle.

"How did you know that i'd run into trouble?" She asks, slightly out of breath as she turns right, hoping against hope that Klaus wasn't bullshitting her because this was a dead end, and the only thing standing between her and the three men pursuing her was a run down dumpster.

"Call it a hunch darling. Get behind that dumpster and put some pressure on that bullet wound."

Bonnie's exasperated sigh is slightly amusing despite the situation at hand.

"I honestly don't know why i even bother." Bonnie continues at a grumble over the earpiece as she takes shelter behind the dumpster. She takes the few seconds of respite to rip off a strip of her shirt and tie it clumsily around her shoulder. It doesn't do a lot, but she at least looks a little less like she's in a horror movie.

She hears the sound of multiple footsteps echoing off the brick walls of the alley, and peeks around the side of the dumpster. Right on cue there's three soft gun shots, each bullet finding their mark in the most ruthless and efficient way possible.

Klaus doesn't bother with going for center mass. When he shoots, he does it to kill, and apparently does so without remorse.

"The rest of the area is clear sweetheart. You should get to safety and get that wound looked at."

"I'll be seeing you." She says before signing off, because it's sort of tradition. She has no idea how Klaus knows the location of seemingly every one of their safe houses, and it's probably something that she should flag with Alaric, but he hasn't done her any harm yet, and he's saved her ass more times than she can count now.

He'll find her. He always does.

* * *

She holds her gun before her as steady as she can before pushing open the door and flicking on the lights. The muscles in her shoulder are screaming in protest but she forces herself to do a quick sweep of the building, making sure that she's totally alone before letting down her guard just that little bit.

She uses the bowie knife strapped to her thigh to cut through her shirt, not wanting to go through the painful process of undoing all of the buttons herself.

Clad only in her jeans, boots, and bra she moves into the living room, making a beeline straight for the bottle of vodka that Damon had thoughtfully left for her. She checks the seal before twisting it open against her stomach, trying not to use her injured arm too much.

She douses the wound with as much of the vodka as she can, taking a few pulls from the bottle herself when it starts to sting.

"That's a waste of a good spirit you know." A voice quips from behind her. She tries not to show that she's startled or caught unawares, turning slowly, taking in the almost lazy way that he's seated in one of the armchairs.

The way his sandy blonde hair is slightly matted to his hair is the only sign that he's exerted himself too much. He's dressed all in black, and he takes the time to give her an almost lazy once over as he tugs off his black gloves. He plants his combat boots on the ground as he leans forward.

"I can stitch that up for you if you'd like." He offers, and she waves dismissively at him.

She ignores him, clutching the bottle of vodka tightly, trying not to remember the last time they'd been in this safe house in Budapest, the _things_ that he'd done to her with his very talented fingers and tongue, the feel of his chest pressing her down into the mattress, the way he rolled his hips when he finally took her for the first time.

"I'll do it myself thanks." She finally bites out through gritted teeth, turning and rummaging for the first aid kit. Where had Damon left it?

He looks slightly bemused by her answer but says nothing, watching as she wipes awkwardly at the blood around her bullet wound, threading some twine through a needle and poking at her skin.

She gives up ten seconds later, recognizing that she can't possibly stitch herself up at this angle.

"Okay, have it your way." She finally relents with a sigh, taking another swig of the bottle before thrusting the needle and thread in his direction.

He smiles at her in amusement, beckoning for her to take his hand. She crosses the short distance between them, pausing slightly, wondering if he's going to make any move to stand up.

He doesn't. Instead he takes the bottle of vodka from her, lips wrapping around the head of the bottle as he takes a swig.

She straddles his lap at the same time that he tugs her towards him, and all of a sudden they're much too close, and she's very aware of the fact that she's wearing only a black lacy bra to cover her top half.

Klaus grips her injured arm gently, pulling it back slightly so he can inspect her wound more closely.

"Do you want anesthetic?" He asks mildly as she just rolls her eyes, breath hitching as she presses down towards his hips slightly.

He manages to do it one handed the bastard. He fucking stitches her up one handed, the other hand rubbing circles into her lower back with his thumb, a taunting smirk on his face as he lets the needle rest against her skin, using the supplied scissors to cut off the end of the twine.

He pauses for a moment to admire his handiwork, before turning those bright blue eyes on her.

"I believe you owe me thanks again."

She reaches for the vodka, pressing it against his chest.

"Here's my thanks. Now drink and then fuck me."

Klaus takes his time, taking another pull from the now half empty bottle of vodka.

"Oh i think it might have to be the other way around darling. Regardless, your wish is my command."

He stands, taking the weight of her easily in his arms. He waits long enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist before he's walking towards the bedroom, kicking in the door and depositing her on the bed.

It's with a predatory smile that he yanks her towards him, kneeling at the foot of her bed and undoing the laces of his her boots. She stares up at the cracked ceiling, and really she shouldn't be doing this _again_ because Klaus is dangerous and she has no idea where his loyalties lie.

"Stop thinking." Klaus orders, sitting her up and pulling her in for a bruising kiss. His lips move harshly against hers and she anchors a hand at the base of his neck. His hands work at the belt of her pants and then the zipper, shoving them roughly down her hips, making her lift them slightly so he can tug them down her legs.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She gasps out between kisses, arching into him as he trails kisses down her throat, nipping at her collarbone. She can feel him smiling against her skin, thumb brushing the underside of a material clad breast.

"Allow me to rectify the situation." He answers, finally getting to his feet and shucking off his clothes. He doesn't make a pageant of it the way others have, he's methodical and quick, pulling his shirt over his head and exposing abs that go on for days, tugging off his boots and socks, shimmying out of his pants and boxers.

She takes the time to admire his body, the lean strength and his cock bobbing proudly before her. She crooks a finger at him, wanting him to join her on the bed.

He rests his back against the headboard, legs spread and waiting for her. she unclasps her bra one handed, pulling the scrap of material from her and depositing it over the side of the bed.

She teases him a little, running a finger or two under the waistband of her black panties, fingers probing at her clit as her mouth drops open with a sigh. His eyes darken as he watches her tease herself, and his voice is rough as he orders her to take them off.

She does, watching as he rolls a condom onto his length. There's no need for lube, the teasing of being on his lap while he stitches her up was foreplay enough for her. He's always had this effect on her and it makes her angry and horny all at once.

She takes his hand, the other gripping his cock and guiding him towards her entrance. She hovers over him for a moment, drawing it out, teasing him like head her.

She meets his eyes when she finally sinks down onto him, taking all of him in as his hand goes to her lower back once more, teasing the soft skin he finds there.

She lets out a soft moan as she bottoms out, and he lets a groan escape through gritted teeth.

She falls into the familiar rhythm they always hit when they're like this, sheets tangled, hands gripping at hips and shoulders as they move together. She lets him lean her back a little, and the new angle has her seeing stars as he brushes up against that spot again and again.

The tell tale tension in her stomach starts to build, muscles clenching around him as he begins to take over, thrusting up into her with a grunt. It's a punishing rhythm, and all she can do now is hold on as her pleasure threatens to overtake her.

It comes suddenly, and for a second her breath catches as she lets out a sigh of pleasure. She throws herself into that abyss, but she doesn't call his name, never does. She won't let herself be that weak.

He follows not seconds later, biting down on her uninjured shoulder with a soft groan as the muscles of his stomach tense for a short moment.

She drags her fingers through the sweat at the hollow of his collarbone, relishing the fact that she'd been the cause of his exertion. She's still feeling the slight aftershocks of their fucking with each movement, and she hums to herself at the welcome sensations.

He pulls out and gently lifts her from his lap, taking a quick moment to dispose of the condom before stepping back into his boxers.

He usually rests for a moment, sleeping the sleep of snipers everywhere as he snatches a few moments of respite.

His eyes are closed, but he's still no doubt totally aware of everything that's going on around him. While he's out she takes the time to slip back into her bra and panties, stealing a shirt from his bag still out in the living rooms.

It's usually at this point that she wakes him and kicks him out, throwing his clothes at him and pushing him out the door.

She leans against the door frame, taking the time to look at him, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the way his brow seems to finally smooth over. He looks peaceful. Almost innocent.

She crawls back into bed with him, pulling the sheets up to her chest, the pain in her shoulder already fading to a dull ache thanks to his excellent stitch work.

She lets him stay the night.


	5. Stripper AU

**Another one from Melissa... "KC + You're the hot stripper at my friend's bachelorette party." Loved filling this one as well!**

* * *

"Nik have you seen my communications textbook?" She yells from her bedroom, poking her head out into the hallway.

'Nik' her obscenely hot roommate looks up from his own art history textbook, one eyebrow arched into the air.

"Yell it a little louder next time sweetheart, the entire building might hear you." He replies dryly.

She refrains from rolling her eyes and stamping her foot on the floor, because it would only serve to give him further ammunition, and another excuse to tease her.

She's still trying to figure out where Nik came from. Obviously from England if the accent was anything to go by, but when her previous roommate had moved out after graduating from college she'd found herself unable to pay the rent.

She'd posted some notices around the college, and she'd gotten a few really weird applicants. Just when she'd given up hope and was considering giving her landlord notice Nik had appeared on her doorstep one night.

She still remembered the way he looked at her as he leaned against the entrance wall, that casual, languid once over that had given her shivers. In a good way.

And he was 6'3 of chiselled jaw, blonde hair, broad shoulders and a piercing set of blue eyes.

And so since he was fairly easy on the eyes, and didn't look like a serial killer, she'd let him move in. And so far he'd been the perfect roommate. He didn't hog the shower, he was effortlessly polite, and he was always on time with the rent.

He was a serial flirt (and she had to admit that she flirted back), and her friends were taking bets on when they'd finally give in to each other and spend the weekend fucking each other senseless.

She sighs, moving further into the lounge room and picking up her lost textbook from the coffee table.

"Sorry." She murmurs quietly. "I've just got this stupid bachelorette party tonight and I really wanted to get some study done."

Nik frowns, putting his textbook aside and sitting up.

"If you're that stressed you shouldn't be going. Just stay in for the night. I'm sure your friend would understand." He taps his foot on the floor in front of him and she sighs in resignation, settling in front of him.

He begins to knead the muscles of her shoulders gently, working out the tension and the knots that build up over a week of sitting in uncomfortable chairs at college. She has to stop the moan from dropping from her lips because god, embarrassing much?

Amazingly, this had become a regular thing for them, Nik obscenely good at handing out massages for some reason. When pressed he'd replied that he must have been a masseuse in a past life or something stupid like that.

"Trust me Elena would murder me if I didn't show up for her bachelorette party. Are you working tonight?" She asks curiously, because that was the one thing (apart from details about his family) that Nik had never volunteered. She'd asked once, after noting that he only seemed to work Fridays and Saturdays really late in the night but he'd levelled her with such a glare that she'd immediately regretted her question.

"I am." He confirms, digging his thumb into a particularly stubborn knot of muscle. She sighs in contentment and he laughs softly into her ear. "Be careful tonight love. Wouldn't want you getting into any trouble."

She lets her head drop forward as he continues his ministrations.

"Was that actual, genuine concern from Nik Mikaelson?" She asks with mock awe.

She can practically feel him rolling his eyes from behind her.

"You're my roommate. Of course I care about you."

* * *

"Caroline! We were worried that you weren't going to make it!" Elena yells over the music of the strip club, waving at her exuberantly.

She takes the time to note her surroundings as she weaves through the packed club. She'd never been here before, but she's honestly surprised at just how not seedy it is. The décor is over the top, but obviously well maintained and exuding some old school glamour.

She finally reaches her friends, kissing Bonnie and Katherine on the cheek before bending over the table to give Elena a hug. Her friend is already halfway to inebriation if the glazed look in her eyes is anything to go by.

Elena grins at her and adjusts her 'bride to be' sash that's slung over her shoulder. Katherine presses a shot into her hand.

"Drink. You're strung as tight as a bow." The other girl murmurs into her ear as she tosses back her shot, wincing at the slight burn of the vodka.

That was the problem with Nik's massages. As amazing as they felt they also served to wind her up. She usually went into her bedroom after he was finished and discreetly took care of herself with a vibrator, but she hadn't had time tonight.

"Roommate problems." She mumbles to Katherine, who tosses back her head and laughs.

"Only you would view an obscenely hot British roommate as a 'problem'. You need to lock him down or trust me, someone else will."

The lights dim quite suddenly and the screams in the crowd reach an almost impossibly high decibel.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage the one, the only, The Wolf!" The announcer.

She and Katherine collapse into gales of laughter as the club darkens, a solitary spotlight clicking on over the stage. A broad shouldered male steps smoothly into the spotlight, facing away from them, wearing an impossibly tight shirt with suspenders and pants.

The sultry sounds of Usher's climax begins to echo around the club and she finds herself transfixed by the man in the spotlight, the fluid yet sultry way he moves.

The suspenders seem to fall off his shoulders in slow motion, hips stuttering forward suggestively to the beat. And then finally, finally the man turns to face the crowd, and although she can't see all of his face because of the hat shielding it, her breath still catches in her throat.

Because the man up there on the stage, the man unbuttoning his shirt with a suggestive come hither smile is _Nik._ Her Nik. Her impossibly hot roommate Nik.

"Is that?" Katherine asks hoarsely as she nods in confirmation at the other girl. The lights plunge the into darkness suddenly and when they come back up again Nik is working the stage in possibly the tightest pair of grey boxers she's ever seen. They outline 'everything.'

It's only when Nik has jumped off the front of the stage to delighted shrieks that his eyes meet hers, his widening in surprise for a split second. To his credit he hides it well, dancing towards Elena and grinding down into her lap briefly, head rolling to the side to gauge her reaction.

 _Son of a bitch._

She clenches her legs together as Nik jumps back onto the stage with a satisfied smile, finishing his routine and scooping up some of the notes that had been thrown onto the stage as tips.

"Girl you're in trouble!" Katherine laughs into her ear.

She doesn't reply, instead reaching for another shot.

* * *

It's around 3am when she finally stumbles through the front door, heels in one hand and clutch in the other.

"Good night sweetheart?" A voice echoes quietly from the loungeroom as she jumps suddenly.

Nik is in exactly the same spot as she left him, feet kicked up on the coffee table, textbook in his lap. She can almost believe that she might have been hallucinating the whole thing at the strip club, had it not been the shirt unbuttoned over his chest, the same one that he'd been wearing on stage.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks tiredly, sinking down onto the lounge next to him.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. Whether you'd still want to be my roommate if you found out what I did to pay the rent." He replies a little awkwardly, worlds away from the confident stage persona he'd been projecting hours earlier.

"God Nik." She replies, running a hand through her hair. "Of course I don't care what you do. It's none of my business what you choose to do either way."

Nik closes his textbook, dropping it on the floor before turning towards her.

"And what if I wanted you to care?" He asks hesitantly.

She sighs, gripping him by the shirt and pulling him closer.

"Shut up and kiss me please." She asks a little bossily.

And then he's laughing and pulling her into his lap, lips covering hers. The tension that had seemed to be crackling between them for so long suddenly snaps, and it's all lips and teeth nipping at skin and jagged breathing, because the six months of living together had been the most exquisite form of foreplay.

It's Nik that finally pulls away, glancing down somewhat embarrassedly at the bulge in his pants.

"I don't want to fuck this up by moving too quickly. Can I take you to dinner instead?

She doesn't respond, instead drawing him back into another kiss.

She'd been missing out after all.


	6. Firefighter AU

**This one was from the lovely Melissa aka goldcaught on Tumblr. "KC + I keep setting my kitchen stove on fire and you're the long suffering firefighter on call AU."**

* * *

The first time she swears had been an accident. She'd been trying to be a good girlfriend to Tyler, cook him up some pasta after he finished at work for the day.

She will maintain even later that it's not her fault that she got bored with cooking and went to paint her nails. And when she next came back to check on the simmering pasta sauce it was _on fire._

Her fire alarm goes off with a screeching wail and she drops her bottle of nail polish on the floor, reaching for a cup or a bowl or anything that she can fill with water and dump on top of the flaming pot.

It's a struggle, but she does manage to stop the fire from spreading, albeit with a few scalds and burns on her hand.

Just when she's finally finished putting everything out, and ruined her nail polish to boot there's a hammering on her door and a muffled voice.

"Ma'am are you alright in there? This is the fire department. Your fire alarm triggered at our station."

With a weary sigh she picks herself up off the floor and heads towards her front door. Wincing slightly she unlocks it and pulls it open, revealing a very concerned looking fire fighter who gazes at her curiously.

"I'm fine." She promises, trying to hide another pained wince. Those crystalline blue eyes snap to hers in concern.

"You're hurt." He deduces lightly, faintest hint of a British accent bleeding through. "Do you mind if I come in and check everything out?"

She steps back, waving him into her small, two bedroomed apartment. He's completely dressed in uniform, his hard hat now tucked under his arm.

His lips quirk into a somewhat amused smile at the sight of the burnt pasta, but he refrains from commenting as he turns down the knobs on her stove.

"What happened here?" He asks with a kind smile in her direction, no accusation in his tone at all.

"I was trying to cook for my boyfriend. Unfortunately it didn't go to plan."

As she watches him move around her kitchen she can't help but wonder when firefighters got so _hot._

He was gorgeous.

"Shame." The firefighter replies, eyes landing on her hands.

"Let me take care of that for you. I've got some great burn gel in the truck."

She nods in agreement as he disappears, returning minutes later having shrugged out of his bulk jacket, hard hat obviously discarded in the truck.

She leads him over to the dining table, smiling when he pulls out a chair for her.

"You're not holding up your team are you?" She asks concernedly, as he takes her hands in his gently, holding them up to the light to inspect the severity of her burns.

"Not at all." He replies amiably. I'm on call for the rest of the night actually. This has been the most interesting thing to happen on my shift so far."

"What's your name?" She asks softly as he uncaps the bottle of burn gel, squeezing some onto the palm of her hand. She almost moans at the cooling sensation over her smarting skin.

"Klaus." He replies with a quick smile. He doesn't ask for her name in return, no doubt trying to keep things professional.

"I'm Caroline." She volunteers in reply. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"I don't know love, you seemed like you had it pretty covered before I showed up." He remarks with an amused smile.

There's a clattering at the front door as she pulls away from Klaus. Tyler pauses on the threshold of the kitchen, taking in the destruction of dinner, of her and Klaus seated quite close together at the table.

"Who's this babe?" Tyler asks through gritted teeth.

"This is Klaus. He's the firefighter that came to check up on me after I set the kitchen on fire." She replies mildly.

Tyler just gazes between them incredulously.

"Right. Do you mind mate? I sort of need to talk to Caroline."

"Not at all, I was just leaving." Klaus smiles at her before standing. "I'll leave this gel with you. Take some aspirin if the pain gets too bad and keep applying the gel."

"Will do." She smiles shyly at Klaus before standing and showing him to the door.

Tyler breaks up with her shortly after, and all she has to show for it is a burnt hand and a blackened wok.

* * *

The second time is also an accident. She's cooking for herself this time, planning a quiet night in with a bottle of wine and some of her favourite movies lined up on Netflix.

It takes all of five minutes for Klaus to show up on her doorstep, an amused smile on his face as he shoulders past her into the apartment.

"How's the hand?" He calls over his shoulder, fiddling with her microwave, checking the electricity.

"Much better thanks. That gel was amazing." She replies, pulling her robe more tightly around her body.

"Glad to hear it. You know sweetheart, you're meant to unseal the bag of popcorn before you put it in the microwave. The whole idea is to let air into the bag."

She just lets out a long suffering sigh, throwing the blackened popcorn into the bin.

"I'll have to remember to read the instructions next time."

"It's a Saturday night love. What on Earth are you doing inside? Where's your boyfriend?" Klaus enquires curiously as she turns away from him, making a show of unsealing a new bag of popcorn before shoving it into the microwave.

"No boyfriend." She replies tightly. "He broke up with me just after you left last time."

"I'm sorry." He sounds genuinely concerned for her, and she crosses her arms over her chest as she stares at him.

"It's fine. I think he was cheating on me anyway."

"Well then you're better off love. I'll get it." He stops her as he takes the bag from the microwave, pouring it into a bowl.

She moves into the loungeroom and he follows, letting her get settled on the couch before draping a blanket over her lap and placing the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of her.

"I should go." He says somewhat regretfully. "Do try and stay out of trouble sweetheart."

She watches him leave, trying to quell her desire to ask him to stay.

* * *

The third time is entirely on purpose. She uses a cigarette lighter to light a stick of incense, waving it under the smoke alarm until it starts to blare.

And god she feels slightly psychotic, but it had been almost six months since she'd seen him and she _misses_ him.

Which is stupid because she doesn't know anything about him apart from the fact that his name is Klaus and he's a fire fighter.

The knocking on her door comes about ten minutes later, and it's with a deep breath that she tosses the incense stick into the sink and wipes her sweaty palms against the front of her jeans.

Klaus is leaning up against the opposite wall, dressed down in civilian clothes. It takes her a moment to register the jeans and the boots and the button up flannelette shirt. It's a _good_ look for him.

"You're committing a federal offence sweetheart." He remarks dryly as she crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes.

"That's a good look." She replies, instead gesturing towards his civilian clothes. He raises an eyebrow at her comment.

"Back at you love." He comments with a quick smile. "What seems to be the problem?"

"No problem. I just wanted to see you."

She's nothing if not brutally honest. And really this could all blow up in her face. He could be in a serious, committed relationship, or he could report her to the police for screwing around with her fire alarm.

Klaus' lips quirk into a smile as he steps towards her.

"Well you're in luck, I just finished up my shift. I convinced the lads at the station that I could cover this one and gave them the morning off."

"Well aren't they lucky." She remarks with a playful smile.

"Guess it all depends on which way you look at it." Klaus glances down at his watch then, taking note of the time. "I'm famished actually, and as adventurous as I consider myself I don't want to risk it with your cooking. Would you like to come and get some brunch?" He asks carefully, still giving her room to say no if she wants to.

"I would love that." She replies honestly. "I'll pay, you know in return for not sending me to jail for messing with my fire alarm."

"Good." Klaus smiles at her, and oh god the man actually has dimples. "And next time love, if you want to see me, just call me like a normal person would."

She frowns at him, brow furrowing with confusion.

"But I don't even have your number."

Klaus gazes at her thoughtfully.

"Well then I suppose we should rectify that, shouldn't we?"


	7. Ballet AU

**AN: The prompt for this one was that Klaus and Caroline start to fall for it, Rebekah is less than impressed but goes with it. Marcel and Klaus are best friends and Marcel and Rebekah start dating. Klaus isn** **'** **t impressed either but Caroline talks him around.**

 **The whole ballet thing was my idea,** **I** **just ran with it.**

* * *

Rebekah pulls her into a hug just after the curtain drops and she finally relaxes her position.

The thunderous applause from the audience that marked her first outing as the principal dancer of the New York City Ballet was enough to bring a wide smile to her face.

"Awesome debut Caroline!" Matt calls across the stage.

She lifts a hand in acknowledgement at her partners words. Honestly she doesn't think she could have done it without having him by her side. It helped that he was her best friend.

"Come on, let's go cool down." Rebekah chatters excitedly, taking her hand and pulling her towards the back. Both of them get congratulated as they go. "Nik was in the audience tonight, I'm sure he'll come and see us soon." She remarks knowingly as Caroline rolls her eyes at her other best friend.

"You seem a lot better about it this time than you were last time." She remarks to Rebekah who just lets out a long suffering sigh.

"Although I'm not quite sure what you see in my brother, I've had to just accept that eventually the two of you are going to get off your asses and actually do something about the fact that you're both obviously gone for each other."

She makes a soft noise of protest as Rebekah drags her over to a vacant spot against the wall and starts stretching.

"Your brother is not gone for me." Caroline replies weakly as Rebekah does roll her eyes at her.

"If that helps you sleep at night, keep telling yourself that." Rebekah remarks in a sing song voice.

She tunes the other girl out and concentrates on stretching out her muscles, carefully assessing for any sore or tender spots.

Once she's finished her cool down she makes her way to the dressing room reserved just for her.

She's always found a strange sort of comfort in wiping off all of the heavy stage makeup, stripping away whatever character she'd been playing that evening, peeling back all of the layers and coming back to herself.

Right on cue, there's a gentle tapping on the door.

"Come in!" She calls, reaching for another makeup wipe.

Klaus shoulders into the room, dressed sharply in a tux with his hair slicked back around his temples. He closes the door behind him and crosses the room in an instant, lips pressing insistently against hers.

Okay, so maybe she doesn't tell Rebekah everything.

"You were amazing. Beautiful as always." Klaus murmurs in between kisses.

She takes his face between her hands and kisses him chastely on the cheek.

"No flowers?" She asks playfully, because it's sort of tradition for him to bring two bunches of flowers after every show- one for Rebekah and one for her.

She'd plucked up the courage to ask him out after one such occasion, and she'd been surprised when he'd immediately agreed. That had been almost six months ago and they'd been dating ever since, despite her demanding schedule as principal dancer and his as an art history professor at Columbia.

"I'm afraid that I'm all out of flowers sweetheart." He remarks with a fond smile. "It seems that Marcel beat me to the punch tonight with Rebekah anyway." He scowls at the mention of his best friend wooing his little sister, something he was seemingly coming to terms with still.

"Marcel is a good guy. Otherwise you wouldn't be best friends with him you know?"

She continues to run her fingers gently over his stubble, revelling in the scratching of it against her fingers. She'd always been a fan of his stubble.

Klaus just sighs in resignation.

"Yes I know." Klaus presses a gentle kiss to her forehead before pulling something out of his pocket.

She smiles as he pops the catch on the velvet box.

"I figured in lieu of a bunch of flowers the occasion called for something a little… more." Klaus begins with a smile as she runs her fingers over the diamond and pearl encrusted hair comb.

They weren't generally allowed to wear any jewellery while they danced, lest it detract from the costumes. But this was understated and elegant enough that she might just be able to pull a few strings to get away with it.

She throws her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly and wondering how she got so lucky.

"It's beautiful, thankyou." She breathes as his arms tighten around her waist, pulling her flush against the hard lines of his body.

For an art history professor, Klaus was in exceptionally good shape.

"What do you want to do tonight?" She asks coyly, running a finger down his chest and towards his belt.

Klaus smiles dangerously, and it's enough to set her heart racing all over again.

"I can think of quite a few things I'd like to do tonight. Much later when it's just the two of us."

She shivers at his words, stomach twisting pleasantly in anticipation.

"But for now at least, I'll have to share you with others who came to see you dance tonight."

She goes up on tip toes to kiss him on the cheek before turning back to the mirror. And right on time as well, as Rebekah comes bursting through the door to her dressing room, Marcel in tow.

If Rebekah looks disappointed that she hasn't caught them in the act, she hides it well, instead punching Klaus in the arm before turning to Caroline.

"Come on! Prince William and Kate Middleton were in the audience tonight and they want to meet you! Let's go Caroline." Rebekah grabs her by the hand and tows her away from Klaus.

She smiles over her shoulder at Klaus, revelling in the fact that he would still be here when she got back.

Yeah, her life was pretty alright at the moment.


	8. Firefighter Part 2

**AN: This was the part 2 to the firefighter drabble written previously.**

* * *

She's carding a hand through Klaus' hair, his head resting on her chest as he sleeps. They're both splayed out on the lounge, the raining dripping down the windows, the perfect Sunday morning.

Klaus smells like sweat and smoke but the poor thing had a rough night on shift, and he looks so damn peaceful that she doesn't have the heart to wake him.

And then, of course, the fucking smoke alarm goes off. She's legitimately getting to the point where she's tempted to rip the damn thing from the roof of her kitchen, but that would be apparently breaking a whole set of fire codes, and that's a whole can of worms that she doesn't want to open, firefighter boyfriend or not.

Klaus wakes suddenly, eyes spring open in alarm and throwing himself off the couch.

"It's just the toaster!" She yells after him as he dashes into the kitchen, apparently afraid that they're in some sort of mortal danger or something.

When she finally catches up to him he's already cracked open a window, leaning against the counter wearily with his back to her. The alarm cuts out abruptly.

She wraps her arms around him from behind, pressing her cheek into his back.

"Sorry." She murmurs. "I didn't want to wake you and I thought I had a bit more time."

"It's alright love. Better safe than sorry."

She grips his shoulder, turning him around to face her.

"Come to bed. You look absolutely beat." She tells him as he nods in agreement.

She grabs him by the hand and leads him down the hallway to her bedroom. She sits him on the edge of the bed, crouching down to unlace his boots and pull them off his feet.

"You're too good to me love." He murmurs tiredly as he moves further up the bed and under the covers. She joins him, pressing her cheek against his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

 _I love you_. She wants to say, but instead she digs her fingertips into his side and nuzzles into his neck.

A part of her thinks that he gets it though, all of the words that she didn't say.

They fall asleep like that, wrapped around each other, and she doesn't even care that she'll need to put her sheets through the wash today to get rid of the smell of smoke.

As long as she's got him she'll be fine.


	9. Photographer AU Part 1

**AN: Prompt for this was "KC + we volunteered for our friends photography project without realising how blatantly sexual it was going to be.**

* * *

She pulls her coat more tightly around herself as she knocks patiently on the door to Bonnie's loft. She wasn't usually one to be up at dawn, but she owed Bonnie a serious favour and it seemed easy enough. All she had to do was model for Bonnie's black and white photography portfolio.

She was good at modelling. A whole bunch of Bonnie's classmates had already requested her for previous projects. And while she didn't necessarily get the need to be up before the dawn at this point she'd just learnt to roll with it.

Bonnie swings open the door, face instantly brightening.

"Thanks so much for coming Caroline, I really appreciate it. I know how much you struggle with the whole getting out of bed early thing." Bonnie teases her as she nudges Bonnie with a smile.

"Anything for my best friend." Caroline replies with a warm smile. "Have you got coffee?"

Bonnie yawns into her hand, waving her into the apartment. She's always admired the loft style space, the floor to ceiling windows that let in all of the natural light on mornings like this. It's basically a photographers wet dream, and Bonnie takes advantage of it.

Caroline pours herself and Bonnie a cup of coffee each, perching on one of the many stools littered around the kitchen island.

"So what's the theme of this shoot anyway?" She asks curiously, because Bonnie always comes up with the goods. Her work is incredible.

Bonnie smiles at her hands.

"It's probably best that we wait until Nik gets here. Just so I don't have to give the same briefing twice." Bonnie replies lightly as she stares at her friend in shock.

"Nik Mikaelson?" She asks faintly as Bonnie suppresses her own grin.

"Yeah." The other girl replies a little too innocently. "You're not going to have a problem with that are you?"

"It's fine." She replies, voice a little too high.

Bonnie just smirks.

She didn't have a problem with Niklaus Mikaelson per se. In fact, she could appreciate that the man had a number of very pleasing aesthetic qualities. For instance there were the crystalline blue eyes set in an absolutely gorgeous face. The obscenely pink lips that were always curled up into a knowing smirk or smile every time they bumped into each other on campus.

And of course, there was the strange, crackling tension whenever they were in the dark room together, moving around each others bodies in the small space, not speaking unless they needed something from each other.

Yeah, she was totally and completely gone for Nik Mikaelson. But she didn't have the balls to do anything about it.

Right on cue there's a knocking on door, and Bonnie crosses the space to pull it open. Klaus stands framed on the threshold, dressed in an expensive looking wool coat. He blinks back at her in surprise as Elena pushes her way past him.

Caroline finally wrenches her gaze away from him and jumps off the stool in favour of pulling Elena into a hug.

"Hey girl! What on earth are you doing here?" She asks of her other best friend.

Elena beams at her.

"I'm here to do makeup of course! I've got another job to go to in an hour or so, but when Bonnie asked of course I couldn't refuse."

Bonnie claps her hands together once as everyone turns to her as one.

"Okay thankyou all for being here. I know you're all busy, so we'll try not to take too long with this. So the theme I was given was forbidden desires, and I couldn't think of anyone better than the two of you to help me out."

"No problem." Klaus replies easily enough. "What did you have in mind?"

Bonnie rolls her shoulders, as if steeling herself for some backlash.

"I know it's a little cliché but I was thinking along the lines of a forbidden office romance. I really think the two of you can sell it."

"Okay." Klaus agrees immediately. "Do you have a wardrobe for us?"

"Of course." Bonnie replies. "Everything is already set up in the studio. Oh and Caroline? I sort of want you to be in a dominant position here."

Elena just pats her on the back somewhat sympathetically as she passes.

* * *

An hour later she's been made up, Elena has left, and she finally steps into Bonnie's makeshift studio wearing possibly the tightest red pencil skirt ever, sky high heels, and an almost see through white button up shirt.

Klaus is already reclining lazily on a black leather couch, hair artfully ruffled and shirt partly unbuttoned. His eyes rove over her languidly, brows lifting slightly as he takes in everything from the spiked heels to the tight shirt fitting snugly around her breasts.

Bonnie is busy setting up her camera, but waves her over to where Klaus is sitting.

"I'll just be a second Caroline. Why don't you go ahead and set up for the first few shots?"

She makes her way uncertainly over to Klaus, who holds out a hand to steady her.

"Are you alright? You seem a little uncomfortable." Klaus begins in a low voice, so Bonnie can't overhear them.

She knows that her answering smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah. I've never done a shoot like this before." She keeps her voice low as well as Klaus' eyes light up in sudden understanding.

Bonnie snaps a photo suddenly to test the lighting before nodding to herself and slinging the strap around her neck.

"Alright I'm not going to give you guys a whole lot of direction. Just remember that we're selling the chemistry, not the clothes."

She swallows audibly as she looks back at Klaus, who's waiting as if to see what she's going to do next.

Klaus spreads his legs, and she has to force down her blush as she imagines less torturous, more enjoyable things that she could be doing to him right now.

"Put your knee between mine and fist your hand in my shirt." Klaus murmurs to her as she complies, pencil skirt riding up over her thighs as she does so.

She hears a click go off and tries not to flinch at the sound.

"Relax." Klaus murmurs again, hand ghosting up her side and tugging on her hair. "We're all friends here."

Another click. She runs her hand tentatively over Klaus' chest, fingers working to unbutton his shirt further.

"Good." Klaus allows, throwing his head back for another shot.

She adjusts her position slightly, and Klaus' eyes fly open in surprise as she straddles his lap, tugging at his tie and forcing her to look at him. His lips are mere inches away from hers.

It's back again, that strange electricity that crackles between them, draws her to him despite everything else.

His lips curl into a smile as she makes a mental note to murder Bonnie later, because she's not sure she would have agreed to do this if she knew how blatantly sexual this thing was going to be.

She and Klaus spend the next ten minutes eye fucking each other as they tug and pull at each other's clothes, the last one of Caroline unbuckling Klaus' belt.

"Great job guys. Let's take minutes and then we'll reset." Bonnie remarks absentmindedly as she thumbs through the pictures on her Nikon.

She climbs off Klaus' lap and makes a beeline for the balcony door, pushing it open and gasping at the sudden shock of cold air.

She's alone for all of two minutes before the sound of the door opening has her turning to watch Klaus, who immediately steps towards her and drapes his coat around her shoulders.

She smiles at him in thanks as she pulls the coat tighter around herself.

"Are you alright?" He asks kindly, and she's not sure if she wants to kiss him or burst into tears right now.

"Yeah. Just a little caught off guard with the whole thing." She replies honestly as he reaches for her hand and tugs her towards him.

She doesn't stop him as he turns her, pressing her into the brick wall.

"What are you doing?" She asks confusedly as his hands anchor at her hips, pinning her in place.

"Just getting into character." He replies innocently before his lips claim hers.

It takes a moment for to realise _holy shit this is actually happening,_ before she responds, hand curling around the nape of his neck and tugging him closer.

Something seems to snap and suddenly their kiss becomes more urgent, and hands start roaming. She moans into his mouth as he hitches her leg over his hip, pressing up against her centre, very deliberately rolling his hips against hers.

"Caroline, it's time!" Bonnie yells, voice muffled through the glass of the balcony door.

Klaus takes a giant step back from her, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now." He admits with a wicked grin. He holds out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

She takes his arm, squeezing his bicep appreciatively.

"Yes. As long as we can continue this later." She replies, emboldened by their kiss, one that he had initiated.

Klaus lets out a surprised bark of laughter as he pushes open the heavy door.

"Gladly sweetheart. Your place or mine?"


	10. Photographer AU Part 2

**AN: Prompt was "KC + I let you borrow some sheets of photography paper and in return you offered to model for my studio photography assignment.**

 **Rated M and most definitely NSFW**

 **Also to the guest who asked if I take prompts on here... no sorry. it's much too hard to keep track of things. Please feel free to come and prompt me on tumblr, my URL is in my author's profile!**

* * *

"Hey." She goes up on tip toe to press a gentle kiss to her boyfriend's jaw line.

Klaus smiles at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing his lips into her hair. He'd been staring moodily at the corkboard filled with his photographs for a solid five minutes now and she still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

"What can I do for you?" He asks quietly, turning his gaze back to the board.

"Can I borrow a few sheets of photo paper please?" She asks innocently as he turns that intense gaze on her. She loves it when he's in the zone like this.

"Let me guess sweetheart, you chose your rent over photography supplies again." Klaus quips knowingly as she rolls her eyes. "There's some in my bag. Take whatever you need." He adds with a kind smile.

"Thanks. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

Usually Klaus waves her off with a smile and a no but the strange look on his face is one that usually spells out trouble for her.

"Actually there might be something that you can help me with." He begins hesitantly. "But only if you want to."

"Of course." She replies immediately.

Klaus takes her hand, running a thumb over the back of it.

"I have an assignment for studio photography. It's fairly open to interpretation, but the theme I was given was 'ecstasy'" Klaus pronounces lightly.

"Okay. What does it involve?" She asks curiously, because Klaus was nothing if not creative when it came to his assignments.

Klaus presses a brief kiss to her lips.

"How about you come around tonight and I'll talk you through it? If you're willing we can start then."

"Okay." She remarks with a laugh. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

Klaus looks thoughtful for only a second before replying.

"Just your gorgeous self. And some sexy lingerie."

* * *

It's with some trepidation that she knocks on the door to Klaus' place. Similar to Bonnie, he was renting out a gorgeous loft space with plenty of space and light.

Klaus opens the door, pulling her into a kiss immediately.

"Hi beautiful. Thanks for coming."

"Of course." She replies, letting him help her with her coat. She smiles at his sharp intake of breath as he spots the tight silk and lace dress that she's wearing, the heels that she'd paired it with making her legs look a mile long.

"You look gorgeous. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Klaus asks, tugging her gently towards the lavish double bed. She blinks in surprise at the crisp white sheets, used to seeing blue plaid or even black.

"I'm good. Now tell me, what did you have in mind for your shoot?" She asks coyly, walking her fingers up his chest. He catches them with a somewhat regretful smile.

"Not a lot if you keep doing that sweetheart." He says with a soft laugh. He takes a giant step back, putting some distance between them.

"Tell me." She commands, perching on the edge of the bed and crossing one leg over the other. Klaus' eyes widen as her dress rides up at the movement.

Klaus clears his throat and begins to talk. Her eyes widen slightly at what he has planned, tasteful shots of her in the throes of passion, dressed in lingerie and stretched out on his bed.

"Will anyone see these?" She asks, because yeah, it's sort of a legitimate question.

"Just Meredith." He replies immediately, referring to their lecturer.

She arches a single eyebrow but nods her assent.

"And how do you propose to capture me 'in the throes of passion' if you're behind the camera?" She asks curiously.

"With this actually." He produces the mini vibrator and the remote control from his back pocket.

Being with Klaus had sort of been like a sexual awakening for her. She had a vibrator in the bottom drawer of her nightstand, and used it regularly enough, but it had been Klaus that had introduced toys to their sex life, and she hadn't complained a bit.

He'd used dildos and vibrators on her, and she'd explored her wilder side with some roleplay and some more daring lingerie. It had made her more confident, both in bed and out of it.

"Are you game?" Klaus asks challengingly, and her lips curl into a smile as she stands, sauntering over to him and plucking the mini vibrator from his hand.

"Hell yeah I'm game."

* * *

She eyes herself off in the mirror, unzipping her dress and letting it pool at her feet. She contemplates taking her heels off but decides against it. They do make her legs look amazing.

She'd decided on red and black lace, embracing her vampier side with a plunging cleavage and barely there panties. She had several more sets in her bag, in case Klaus decided that he wanted another colour on her.

She fingers the mini vibrator gently, shivering in anticipation at the possible pleasure that it might bring. She and Klaus hadn't experimented with this particular type yet, Klaus preferring to be more hands on when they're in bed together.

Without a second thought she nestles the vibrator in her panties, making sure that it pressed up against her clit.

She gets to witness Klaus stunned into silence when she finally steps out of the bathroom and back into the loft. It's not often that he's caught off surprise, and he swallows audibly as she crosses the short distance to perch on the end of the bed.

"Where do you want me?" She asks with a wicked grin as she perches on the edge of the bed once more.

"Laying back against the pillows." Klaus replies roughly. "Shoes off." He adds, almost as an afterthought.

She does as she is bid, kicking off her black heels and arranging her hair over Klaus' pillow. Klaus hops up onto the bed next to her, kneeling over her as he holds a light meter next to her head. She nips at his wrist playfully as he smiles at her.

"Perfect." He murmurs to himself as he stares down at her. "You look amazing." He adds.

"Well you better hurry up and take these photographs." She remarks playfully, yawning into her fist. "Your bed is so comfy I might just fall asleep."

Klaus just shakes his head.

"Oh sweetheart. Trust me, there'll be plenty of time for sleep once we're through."

* * *

"It begins with a gentle but insistent buzzing against her clit. It's not enough to make her hips rocket off the bed just yet, but it's still pleasant. She stretches her arms over her head and lets out a content sigh, totally ignoring the soft click of the camera.

"Spread your legs for me Caroline." Klaus murmurs. She complies, running a gentle hand over her breasts, toying with the lace and silk covering her mounds.

Another two clicks.

"God you look gorgeous. All spread out and waiting for me." Klaus murmurs as he points the lens of the camera at her torso, clicking away. He reaches into his pocket and fumbles with the remote.

"Well you better hurry up so you can join me." She gasps out at the change of rhythm against her clit, legs snapping shut as she arches her back.

"Soon." Klaus promises. "are you okay?" He asks gently.

She nods, unable to form a coherent sentence over the sensations the toy is pulling from her.

"Rest a hand over your stomach." Klaus instructs, snapping away as she does so. He pauses for a moment looking back over some of his shots and adjusting the settings of his camera.

"Klaus come on." She almost whines, so close but not quite there, vibrator thrumming quite insistently against her clit, keeping her near the edge but not quite tipping her over just yet. It's exquisite and excruciating all at once, and the heat in Klaus' eyes as he watches her writhe and moan makes things worse rather than better.

"Just a few more shots sweetheart." Klaus promises as he bends over her once more.

She doesn't even see him press the remote, but all of a sudden her hips are rocketing off the bed and she's letting out a long moan as she bites her lips at the new sensation.

Her orgasm comes over her suddenly, and the insistent clicking tells her that Klaus has captured every single frame of it. She's curious to see what it'll look like on film.

The vibrator stops suddenly and Klaus is on her, ripping her panties from her hips and shrugging off his own clothes. She watches him roll on a condom, hitching her leg over his hip and plunging into her to the hilt, seating himself fully.

He doesn't give her time to recover from the sudden intrusion, after effects of her orgasm still washing over her as she buries her head into the crook of his neck.

He sets a punishing pace, thrusting into her just this side of rough. She likes it though, digging her feet into his butt, urging him on as she chases a second orgasm.

The tell tale tension builds in her stomach, and she arches her hips off the bed, chasing that feeing of nirvana that he always gives her.

She sees stars as she falls apart in his arms, and the sound of his name seems to urge him on as he adjusts his angle and _slams_ into her, gripping her hips tightly and impaling her on him with every thrust.

One orgasm rolls into two, and finally, Klaus' body stiffens for an instant as he murmurs her name against her skin, ragged moan vibrating against her collarbone.

She cards a hand through his sweaty hair as he comes back down to Earth, pulling out and rolling onto his back.

He winces as he reaches down and pulls off the condom, planting his feet on the ground as he disappears into the bathroom to clean up.

To her disappointment when he reappears he's got on a fresh set of boxers and his face is regretful when he bends down to pick up her now ruined panties.

"Sorry. I liked these ones."

"I can always get some more." She allows with a tilt of her head, unclasping her bra and accepting the shirt he brings her from his wardrobe.

Klaus looks slightly disappointed when she pulls it on over her head, watching as the hem settles around her thighs.

Klaus moves to snatch up his camera.

"Do you want to see how they turned out?" Klaus asks curiously as she shakes her head, sauntering towards him.

He lets her pull the camera from his grasp, gently setting it down before pushing him back towards the bed.

He sits down on the edge of it, eyeing her off somewhat warily as she kneels before him and peels back the hem of his boxers.

"Later. Right now I've got plans for you."


	11. The Handler and the Spy

**AN: Prompt was "KC + you're the voice in my ear, telling me not to blow the whole block up before I actually go ahead and do it and not listen to you."**

* * *

It was a commonly known fact that Niklaus Mikaelson was the best agent to walk the halls of MI6 in the past century. Fluent in six languages, in possession of a natural charm and charisma, the good looking Brit was seemingly the most eligible bachelor this side of Westminster.

Of course, it was also common knowledge that he was also fucking Caroline Forbes, the head of Research and Development at MI6. That knowledge alone was enough to warn off all but the most persistent of women. And some of the men.

"Take a left at your next alleyway." She says almost boredly, guiding Klaus through a high stakes game that could end with him losing his life. Despite the adrenaline filled situation and the half a dozen pairs of awed eyes currently fixed upon her, she knows in her gut that he'll get out of this one just fine, and he'll come swaggering back into MI6 with a couple of scratches like he owns the whole damn place.

"Any pursuers?" He asks teasingly over the comms line, deep voice echoing in her ear and around the room.

Not that she'd ever tell him, but she sort of has a thing for his voice. It's low and rough and deep, and a part of her thinks the bastard does it on purpose, knows exactly what sort of effect he has on her.

"Plenty." She replies in clipped tones. "And I've been instructed to tell you most emphatically that you are not to get rid of your earpiece on this mission."

"Most emphatically." He mimics in that accent of his. "Tell me sweetheart, is Alaric's instructions or yours?"

She wasn't supposed to be his handler. As head of R & D, she was tasked with making sure that her co workers were making the state of the art gadgets that MI6 was known around the world for. She also oversaw the intranet and the entire network, tasked with protecting state secrets at all costs. She'd built an impenetrable firewall, and was proud of the fact that she hadn't had a single security breach while she was in charge.

She'd wandered past the 'Situation Room' by accident one morning while she was trying to figure out who'd stolen her last Earl Grey tea bag (special blend, direct from India), when she'd heard the panicked shouting in broken Spanish.

She'd forced her way into the room before anyone could stop her, pushing the handler out of the way and taking over the comms. Klaus the bastard may have been fluent in six languages, but she was fluent in seven, Spanish being just one of them.

She'd fixed up a situation that had almost been fucked up beyond all repair, had guided Klaus to where he needed to go, and had seen him safely out of Northern Spain and on a flight back to England.

He'd come to seek her out as soon as he'd landed. Their first meeting hadn't gone well, in fact she'd pretty screamed at him for dripping blood all over her cream carpet in the office (the stains were still there).

The rest, as they say, was history. Really Klaus had refused to work with any other handler but herself. She didn't mind most of the time. It meant a nice bump to her salary and it got her away from R & D every once in a while.

"Mine of course. Take a right and watch out for the goats." She sips at her coffee as she watches the screen in front of her, snorting comically at the feed from Klaus' jacket cam as he plunges headlong into the flock of coats being shepherded along by a group of men.

"Something funny?" Klaus asks mildly, only slightly out of breath as he plunges into the admittedly gorgeous open air marketplace.

"Not at all. Have you got the drive?"

"Right here with me." Klaus replies immediately.

"Good metallic blue Toyota Camry, registration BUE 828 she spells out over the comms. Hand the drive over, 200 metres on your right."

The world on the screen tilts and whirls crazily as Klaus sprints towards the car in question, finally slowing to a walk as the drive is transferred and the car takes off.

"Good. Now get the hell out of there. Stay on comms." She instructs just as her earpiece begins to buzz with static and the screen cuts to black.

She doesn't even hide her anger from the rest of the room as she tears her earpiece out and tosses it on the desk, stalking out of the room in disgust.

* * *

He starts leaving her presents once he realises just how much him going off comms pisses her off.

First it's a prayer scarf from Tibet, then a jewelled makeup box from India. There's a brightly printed tunic from Dubai and a tartan printed skirt made of real wool from Scotland.

Each time after a mission he turns up on her doorstep with some takeaway and an apologetic smile, and every time she lets him and they fuck each other into the floor, or the mattress, or against the door.

It's a strange sort of relationship, but she'll take it over loneliness every single time.

* * *

This time it's Stefan taking the lead with Klaus. She sits beside him still, fingers flying over the keyboard as Stefan chatters away with Klaus in a particular dialect of Arabic that she's not overly familiar with.

It happens sometimes, she doesn't know everything. Stefan is pretty much the only other person that Klaus will agree to work with when she can't for some reason or other.

Alaric hates the fact that Klaus is so demanding (and can get away with being so demanding), but he's the best, and if it's going to help him stay alive then so be it.

Klaus' younger brother, Henrik Mikaelson is also sitting with them this time. The youngest Mikaelson can do things with a computer that she never even thought possible, and she'd been quick to hire him when he demonstrated step by step exactly how he could take down her impenetrable firewall.

Turns out the kid really wanted a job at MI6.

"Caroline darling are you home tonight? You should put on that black set that makes your breasts-"

"Klaus I'm sitting next to your younger brother. Keep it PG." She snaps as Henrik blushes a bright red. Stefan gives her a slightly bemused smile, like he's not sure whether to stay or to take Henrik and give her the comms.

Klaus doesn't seem to give a shit, switching back to Arabic and saying something that makes Stefan laugh hysterically.

She just grits her teeth together, bending over her keyboard.

It takes two seconds for the tell tale static of her comms to bring her back down to earth.

"Did he fucking rip out his comms again?" She yells at the room in general as Henrik taps furiously at his own laptop.

She stares angrily at the screen. They all see the fiery explosion bloom all around it. They all see everything go black.

Klaus hadn't ripped his comms out, but something sure as hell did.

Alaric sends them home six hours later when they still can't raise Klaus. She tries not to let herself get overly worried about the concerned look painted across Alaric's features.

* * *

The banging on her door comes at around three am. She'd always been a light sleeper, and her eyes snap open at the muffled sound echoing though her apartment.

She reaches for her gun she keeps in her nightstand and checks that she's got enough bullets.

She's silent as she creeps through the darkened apartment, not wanting to switch on any lights lest she give away her location. She doesn't look through the peephole, because lord knows that's the easiest way to get shot in the head. Instead she presses her ear to the wood of the door and listens for whoever is on the other side.

Their breathing is ragged, it's loud enough for her to hear that at least. She yanks the door open, shrieking in surprise as all 6'7 of Klaus Mikealson comes tumbling over the threshold, covered in blood as he lets out a pained groan.

"Oh my god." She drops her gun and reaches for his shirt, hauling him to his feet and dragging him towards the bathroom before he bled all over her floors. "You absolute idiot, I thought you were dead. Why didn't you get in touch?" She seethes as she deposits him on the edge of the tub, one hand holding him steady as she reaches for her first aid kit.

She'd been trained as a field agent before she'd become head of R & D. Being fluent in seven languages and being able to think remarkably quick on her feet in a high pressure situation meant that she was pretty much perfect for the job. Since however, she had no inclination to get shot at on a daily basis, she'd instead opted for advanced medic training before moving into R & D.

She moves quickly, alarmed at just how much blood Klaus is losing as she cuts through what's left of his shirt and begins to mop away at the blood.

"Sorry." Klaus apologises weakly. "Went to medical first but ended up busting my stitches somehow. They were rubbish anyway."

He's tired, that is easy enough to see as she finishes cleaning the blood off his chest. She can see exactly where he's torn his stitches, and she'll have to undo them and start from scratch.

"Hey." Klaus says insistently. "Caroline look at me." He adds as he grips her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You can't keep doing this." She whispers into the space between them. "I can't keep doing this if you keep knocking out the comms, leaving me sitting there wondering if you're going to make it back to me alive or in a coffin draped with a British flag."

And she hates herself for saying those words, because it starts to blur the lines of whatever the hell they are.

Klaus strokes her cheek with unfocused eyes, and she feels the slick wetness of the blood that he leaves behind. He lets her stitch him up, lets her put him back together.

He fumbles his way out of her bathroom and into her bed, and she tries not to look in the mirror as she cleans the blood off her hands.


	12. Wedding Industry AU

**AN** **: Prompt for this one was that Klaus and Caroline both worked in the wedding industry and both were in demand.** **The two start working together, get talking, and take bets on how long each couple would last.**

* * *

This is a disaster!" She bites out, throwing her hands up in frustration. "It's three days before the biggest wedding of possibly my career and the photographer just gets sick with pneumonia and pulls out? Who even does that?"

Stefan smiles at her mildly as he goes back to arranging the flowers into bunches that will decorate the ends of the pews. He's the best of the best, and more than willing to put up with her particular brand of crazy when she gets going.

"The guy has pneumonia Caroline. It's not like he's just calling in sick for the hell of it."

She sighs, slumping down into one of the wicker chairs scattered around the Salvatore floristry.

"I know." She replies, massaging her temples, trying to get rid of the tension headache that likes to spring up at moments like these.

"I know a guy." Stefan volunteers cautiously. "He's not done many weddings, but he's fantastic at portraits. Should I arrange a meeting?"

She rolls her head to the side to look at Stefan.

"Honestly, at this point in time I'll take anything."

"That's the spirit. You'll like Nik, I promise. I'll give him a call and see if he's available. Perhaps it would be best if you went down to his studio to meet him in person. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take you through his portfolio."

"Make it happen." She replies curtly as Stefan raises a single eyebrow. "Please?"

* * *

"She's hammering furiously on the heavy wooden door that Stefan had directed her to the very next morning.

There's a crash from the other side of the door and the sound of swearing, and she takes a giant step back as the door swings open suddenly, a very sleep rumpled yet gorgeous man blinking back at her in surprise.

"Caroline Forbes?" He voices uncertainly as she tries not to stare at his bare chest. It's an impressive sight, sue her.

"Yes. I realise it's a little early in the morning…"

"It's 6:30am." He cuts over her a little incredulously. "I thought you were coming in mid morning."

"Something came up. Do you mind?" She replies, watching him as he steps back from the doorway, sweatpants hanging from his hips as he rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

"Not at all. Let me get some coffee brewing and I'll take you through whatever you want to see." He calls over his shoulder, trusting her to close the door behind them.

The loft space that Niklaus Mikaelson lives in is impressive, all open plan, brick walls, and floor to ceiling windows to let in the natural light. It's about twice the size of her apartment.

Wire loops across the space, and she has to duck to avoid all of the photographs weighing down the line. Klaus bends down to pick up a shirt from the back of the lounge, pulling it quickly over his head and moving into the kitchen.

"These are really impressive." She compliments him, fingering one of the many photos, taking note of the naturally lit landscape.

"Just a small sample of what I do." He promises with a tired smile in her direction. She immediately feels bad for interrupting his sleep.

She accepts the mug of coffee he hands to her, following him to a corner of the loft that holds a sleek Mac computer. Klaus sips at his coffee as he waits for the computer to hum to life, clicking through the many folders he has on the desktop until he's found what he wanted to show her.

"I haven't done many weddings I'm afraid." He begins, echoing Stefan's words from earlier. "But the ones I've done gave me some great feedback."

He rolls his desk chair to the side, letting her bend down and click through the images herself.

She can tell right away that he carefully considers every image he takes. There's a lot of things at play here; the lighting, the contrast of colours, the energy and mood of the bridal party.

Every shot is gorgeous, and the way he manages to convey happiness and joy through the lens of his camera is a rare talent to have. She's never seen anything like it.

She takes the time to sip at her own coffee, relishing the bitter taste and the fact that she hadn't had a chance to pick up her own regular order on the way here.

"How come you don't do weddings very often?" She asks curiously, because he has a rare talent and if she'd known that he was around she would've been knocking down his door a lot sooner than this morning.

Klaus shrugs, draining his mug and setting it to the side.

"It's a hard market to break into."

She holds out a hand for him. He reaches out and shakes it once, a curious smile on his face.

"Consider it broken. I'll see you tomorrow, 8:30 at this address." She hands him a slip of paper.

"Until then sweetheart."

* * *

"Well that went a lot better than I thought it would." Klaus murmurs the next evening as they watch the happy couple sway back and forth on the dancefloor to their chosen first song.

She leans against the wall, head lolling towards him.

"You're an absolute godsend Mikaelson. Really. Thankyou. I owe you one."

"The pleasure was all mine. I had fun today." He answers with a quick smile as he snaps a photo of the couple.

So had she, she suddenly realises. She's usually pretty calm on wedding days, as a planner she sort of has to be. It's her job after all. But having Klaus there had made things different this time.

He had an infectious sort of enthusiasm when he dealt with the bride and her friends, and it bubbled over, her mood lifting just by being in the same room as him.

She hadn't felt like that for a long time. Considering the divorce rate, she'd become sort of jaded about the whole wedding thing. Did she enjoy it? Yes she did. She'd always had a knack for planning and pulling together events. Did she believe in the whole marriage thing? Not really.

"How long do you think they'll last?" She asks of him as the groom twirls the bride around and around.

Klaus cocks his head to the side, looking at her curiously, like it's the last thing he was expecting to hear out of her mouth. He glances back at the couple, weighing his answer in his mind.

"Six months, give or take a couple of weeks. The bride didn't seem particularly thrilled this morning. Your guess?"

"I give it eight and a half months. I agree with you, but I think she'll try and make the effort to stay in the marriage."

Klaus slings his camera around his neck, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is this something you usually do?" He asks mildly, no judgement in his tone.

"Only on special occasions. You should get a little closer, it's a great angle to shoot from."

She watches as he drifts away, making a mental note to keep track of him and what he's doing.

She needs him on her payroll.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here love." An accented voice echoes from behind her as she turns suddenly on her heel.

"Oh thank god you're here." She breathes, grabbing him by the hand and towing him into the church behind her. "It's been an absolute nightmare to deal with."

He chuckles as they walk down the aisle together, joining the rest of the wedding party at the front of the church.

"Elena, this is Klaus MIkaelson, your wedding photographer. Klaus, this is Elena Gilbert, our lovely bride to be."

Of course, she's lying through her teeth, Elena had been an absolute nightmare to deal with. Changing flower arrangements at the last moment, calling her at all hours of the night, she'd had to refrain from telling the girl to chill the fuck out and let her handle things.

There's bridezillas, and then there's Elena fucking Gilbert.

"A pleasure." Klaus smiles toothily, fingering the strap of his camera.

Damon Salvatore steps forward, holding out his hand for Klaus to shake.

"Nice meeting you man. Thanks for doing this. We appreciate it's outside of your normal duties."

Technically it was, but Elena had wanted Klaus there to run through everything with them, to ensure that he wouldn't be in the way when he was taking photographs inside the church.

Much later, when Elena finally releases them all, Klaus falls into step beside her, elbow knocing against hers.

"You're unflappable love. I don't know how you do it."

She sighs, running a hand through her hair as she pulls the heavy doors of the church shut behind them.

"To be honest, it's the pay check that gets me through it."

Klaus acknowledges this with a tilt of the head.

"All the same, I need some hard liquor after that. Care to join me?"

* * *

They end up in a seedy dive bar two streets over, and Klaus lines up a row of shots on the table between them.

It's a good night, they swap horror stories and funny anecdotes over a game of pool, the conversation easy and flowing.

It's when the clock strikes midnight that she comes to her sense, poking a finger at Klaus' broad chest and telling him that they both have to be up early tomorrow.

He agrees with a laugh, slinging an arm over her shoulder and sharing a taxi with her to make sure she gets home okay.

He walks her to her door and presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, and she resists the urge to curl her hand into his shirt and tug him into her apartment with her.

As much as she wants to, she is 100% not going to go there.

* * *

She'd been watching him all day. It had been extremely hard not to, he cut such a striking figure in the slate grey suit, hair swept artfully over his forehead. If it hadn't been for his camera and the satchel slung over his shoulder, he would've blended right in with the rest of the society guests.

It's another big wedding, no expenses spared. She'd had Stefan on board again, and her eyes had widened when she'd been given the million dollar budget.

As if sensing her gaze Klaus turns, lips quirking into a smile. He manoeuvres his way through the crowd, snatching two flutes of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter.

She accepts the alcohol gratefully.

"Another success on your hands it would seem sweetheart." He murmurs as he sips at his own glass.

"No thanks to you, the best photographer in town." She replies playfully, elbowing him with a smile.

"No no. This is all you. Dance with me?" He asks lightly, draining his glass and holding out one hand for her.

She takes it, and he deposits his gear on a seat, a guest promising to keep an eye on it for them. Who would want to take it anyway?

She lets Klaus pull her into his arms, one hand settling on her waist as they sway along to the soft Ed Sheeran song.

"Can I ask you a question?" Klaus asks quietly, steering them around an older couple staring adoringly into each other's eyes.

"Sure. I suppose we've reached that part of the night after all."

"Why do you do all of this?" Klaus asks, waving his hand to encompass their surroundings. "If you hate it so much? You seem so jaded about everything."

She stops dancing, and he lets her step away.

"Sorry." She shakes her head, backing away further from him. "It's not something I want to talk about.

She runs and he lets her.

* * *

"His name was Tyler." She begins speaking before he's even fully closed the door to one of the many drawing rooms scattered around the mansion.

Klaus doesn't say anything in reply, simply leans against the wooden door and waits for her to continue.

She presses one hand up against the window, other hand clenched into a fist by her side.

"We were engaged to be married, and everything seemed to be going okay for once. His parents loved me, my parents actually approved, and I was so caught up with planning my own wedding."

She takes a deep breath, finally turning to face Klaus, who still hadn't moved from his spot against the door.

"And then I found out that the girl he'd been screwing was pregnant with his child. His parents were so furious, but knew that our wedding would have to be called off so that he could do right by her and marry her. And just like that, with a snap of the fingers I was single again."

"Sweetheart." Klaus begins, taking a few steps towards her. She holds up a hand to silence him.

"I don't want your pity." She takes a deep breath and continues. "I've always like event planning. And if I couldn't get my dream wedding, at least I can give someone else theirs. I guess I just don't believe in love anymore."

"That's a shame. Because I believe in you." Klaus replies, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

It's soft and sweet and slow and lazy, the way their lips move against each other, and soon she's pushing him down onto the nearest lounge, straddling his lap and kissing him once more.

His hands burn along her waist like a brand, and she tugs at his tie insistently as he breaks their kiss.

"Come home with me tonight." He breathes into her skin as he nips gently at the column of her throat.

"Hmm I don't know." She replies with a laugh, walking her fingers along his shoulder. "What are you offering?"

His hand settles at the small of her back, the other settling on her thigh.

"I can promise a warm bed and someone to share it with, and breakfast and coffee in the morning."

"Anything else?" She asks coyly, grinding her hips down into his.

He leans forward, whispering something _filthy_ into her ear. She leans back, staring at him, taking in his mischievous smile.

"You've got yourself a deal."


	13. Footballer AU Part 1

**AN: Prompt was "KC + you jog shirtless past my house every morning. This turned into a monster. Part 2 to come.**

* * *

The first time it had happened she'd almost spilled hot tea all over herself.

She wasn't an early riser by nature. She was a student, it was almost a given that she was expected to sleep in as late as possible, only to suddenly realise that she had a lecture or a seminar to be at in 20 minutes time, and it took 15 to get from campus to her apartment.

And it wasn't her fault really, that the guy had chosen to jog past her house _shirtless_ despite the ridicolousness of the English weather.

He looked gorgeous from a distance. She had eyes, she could see the sandy blonde hair the way the muscles of his chest and abdomen tapered down deliciously into his footy shorts.

He was _cut._

It only lasts for about thirty seconds, he's there and gone before she can even blink. A part of her is even convinced it was all a mirage, designed to torture her with images of hot, sweaty blonde guys in the wake of her break up with Tyler and the drastic decision to move from America to London.

If she's being honest with herself, maybe it had been a bit drastic. She'd been in her final year of physiotherapy studies and the curriculum over here was vastly different, not to mention that she'd have to find a placement so that she could actually graduate.

Anyway, turns out it wasn't a mirage, because she almost smacks into him the very next morning, when she's on her way out to catch the bus. She actually doesn't see him coming, but the clipped, accented tone telling her to 'watch out' has her spinning to see a very well muscled back slowly moving away from her, muscles rippling underneath surprisingly tanned skin.

She cocks her head to the side, taking the moment to admire the view before shaking her head and beginning her progress towards the bus stop at the end of the street.

She did not have time for mysterious, gorgeous, blonde men in her life.

* * *

It's two weeks before she sees her mysterious runner again, she'd been buried in her studies and concentrating on making friends, building a social life she'd never had in the first place.

Kol Mikaelson was everything that she thought she'd never need. She would never cross that line and sleep with him, but it had taken all of ten minutes of them talking for the two of them to become fast friends. Kol was a flirt, but also incredibly intelligent with a wicked streak a mile long.

He'd introduced her to a bunch of people, and she'd found herself welcomed into their usually tight knit bunch of friends. Things were looking up.

It's the strangled yell that draws her attention away from her textbook, causing a frown to crease her brows as she gets up slowly from the table, staring out the window.

The low brick wall of her garden means that she can't really see anything, in fact the only thing she can see is the top half of a set of sandy blonde curls. And then the guy struggles to his feet, and it confirms her suspicions.

She watches him take two, limping steps before she's darting towards the front door, yanking it open and clattering down the path. He's some distance away by now (still shirtless) and she has to raise her voice to make herself heard.

"Hey!"

The guy turns, and her breath catches in her throat, because she _knows_ who he is. Niklaus Mikaelson is instantly recognisable to any die hard footy fan in England. The captain, and very successful striker of a top English Premier League Team, his face was plastered across every Adidas ad that you could think of. Oh and if her suspicions were correct he was Kol's older brother. Kol hadn't brought it up in conversation, and she'd followed his lead and hadn't mentioned it.

"Can I help you?" The man, Klaus Mikaelson asks impatiently.

She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at him.

"No you probably can't. But I can help you. Stop putting weight on that ankle." She snaps suddenly as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"It's fine. I just took a stumble, I've had far worse." He waves a hand dismissively, and she has to refrain from rolling her eyes because he is being _such_ a boy about all this. Tyler was exactly the same whenever he took an injury on the football field.

"You're not going to be well enough to play on the weekend if you try and walk on it."She points out lightly.

She sees the flicker of surprise cross his face but he says nothing, instead easing himself down to sit on her garden wall.

"Yes and I suppose you're qualified to do diagnose my injury?" He asks incredulously. She does roll her eyes this time as she crouches down in front of him, reaching for his running shoe.

"Give me about six months and I will be actually. I'm studying physiotherapy. May I?" She asks politely as he nods.

She starts unlacing his shoe,noticing the expensive make and brand as she tugs it gently off his foot. He hides the wince of pain well as she peels his sock half off his foot and probes gently at the skin of his ankle, taking note of any sore spots or tenderness.

"You're American." That accented voice interrupts her train of thoughts as she silently diagnoses him (minor strain, but he should be fine for the weekend), and she forces herself to look up at him.

Her eyes drag slowly over his chest before meeting his, a crystalline blue that makes his face look kinder.

"I am." She confirms softly.

"And what brings you across the pond then?" He asks curiously, like he genuinely cares and wants to know.

"I needed a sea change." Is all she says before getting up and dusting off her hands. She offers him her arm to put weight on as she helps him into a standing position.

"What's the prognosis Doc?" He asks a little playfully, causing her to glance at him in surprise. There's a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and his eyes are kind as he gazes at her.

"You should be fine for Saturday." She replies, holding back her own smile. "It's just a minor strain, but all the same I'd recommend getting a professional to take a look at it. I'm not qualified after all." She remarks pointedly as he looks slightly ashamed.

"I apologise sweetheart. I was understandably wary when you caught my attention."

She waves him away as she helps him limp back onto the path.

"Stay here and I'll get my car. I usually catch the bus but I'll make an exception for you today."

"I'm honored." He sweeps her a mock bow as she refrains from pushing at his chest. He's infuriating and challenging in the best possible way.

"Do you even own a shirt?" She asks, spinning back around to face him. She's rewarded with his genuine laughter from him, a surprised expression painted across his features.

"Plenty love. Now how about that lift?"


	14. Footballer AU Part 2

**A continuation of the previous prompt with Footballer Klaus**

* * *

She pulls at her tight top a little, at least thankful for the presence of Klaus' leather jacket over the top. Kol is practically brimming with excited energy beside her as they approach the entrance to the private box.

"Are you sure we can't just watch from the stands again?" She hisses at Kol, who just pushes her towards the security guard who asks for her name and I.D. Kol doesn't get the same treatment, apparently a regular fixture in the private box set aside for wives and girlfriends (and family members) of the team players.

"You almost started a riot last time when you threatened to punch that guy who kept heckling Klaus. So short answer is no." Kol replies as the guard waves them through into the carpeted corridors beyond.

Kol had prepared her somewhat for what she should expect. The W.A.G box, as it was christened, was a lions den in every sense of the word. There was a carefully planned out hierarchy of women, according to the position that her husband or boyfriend held and how valuable he was to the club.

Generally the wives had the lay of the land. They were around as a more permanent fixture, whereas the girlfriends tended to come and go. She would be firmly labelled as a girlfriend, but she was also Nik Mikaelson's girlfriend, and that could make a whole world of difference.

She and Klaus had been dating for about six months now, since that time he'd injured himself outside of her house and he'd asked her out to dinner once she'd dropped him back at his own place.

She'd had her reservations about dating him, especially after she'd seen the lavish house he lived in, within a gated community. He'd been determined to ease those doubts in any way that he could. Their first date was to a low key Italian restaurant, and she'd worn jeans.

He was driven yet laid back, not caught up in the glitz and glamour that accompanied his million dollar pay packet per year. He was charming and intelligent and seemed genuinely interested in what was going on in her life, even if it was nowhere as interesting as his own.

And the sex was absolutely _amazing._ Not that she'd ever doubted his stamina; Klaus was in peak physical condition. But he was a generous lover, always making sure that she was satisfied before satisfying himself. And he was spontaneous. The sex was never boring.

The first indication that she'd had that this was actually a serious relationship was when Klaus had thrown off training in favor of coming to her graduation. He'd caused a minor stir before things had settled down, and he had a mischievous smile on his face when they finally met up after the ceremony.

He'd been holding a bunch of sunflowers for her, and her heart had melted just a little bit.

Klaus had tried to keep their relationship out of the media as much as possible. Not because he was ashamed of her, as he had patiently explained, but the tabloids and the media had a tendency for writing less than flattering things about the wives and girlfriends of football players, and he didn't want her to be caught up in the furor.

She'd managed to score a job in one of the many practices around London, a highly recommended one that saw many a famous client in the sporting world. She was proud to say that it had been all her, nothing to do with Klaus. Her employers hadn't even known that she'd been dating Klaus until one of them had seen a photo of her and him together in one of the many newspapers.

She turns towards Kol, tugging at his jacket to get him to slow down.

"Any last words of wisdom?"

Kol just chuckles, opening the door for her.

"Try not to piss anyone off."

* * *

As she very quickly discovered, that was easier said than done. Kol did the rounds, introducing her loudly as Klaus' girlfriend. And although she'd met quite a few nice girlfriends, a few of them were downright _mean._

She thought that she'd left this shit behind in high school, but it seemed that the bitchiness and the whispering behind hands was universal no matter which country you chose to live in.

She gulps down a glass of champagne in an entirely unladylike manner, causing a few of the wives staring at her to titter and start a murmured conversation with the others, probably about her.

"I've been here for five minutes and I already hate this." She whispers towards Kol, who's waving at one of the many women across the room staring at him.

"Relax." Kol replies. "It's only for about ten more minutes, and then the game starts and everyone stops to watch."

True to his word, the game did kick off within ten minutes, and most of the women drifted towards the bank of glass windows that looked out over the pitch. The excited roars of the crowd heralded the arrival of the players, and it was Klaus that led his team out onto the field at a jog.

It's too far away to be able to see him properly, and it's frustrating. As if sensing her change in mood, Kol grips her gently by the elbow, murmuring a few apologies and leading her towards a door that would lead out into another private box, one set slightly closer to the field.

Some of the girlfriends follow her and Kol, the others choosing to stay behind with the wives.

"This is so much better." She finally breathes as the fresh air hits her face. She and Kol settle into some seats right near the front of the mostly empty box.

Below, play kicks off.

* * *

Klaus leads his team to victory 90 minutes later, and below them the crowds start to disperse, fans backing the winning teams singing the team's anthem loudly and somewhat drunkenly.

She and Kol grin at each other, because the game was enough to launch Klaus and the team into the quarter finals of the English Premier League.

"Come on. We'll head back up to the box to wait; Klaus will want to see you." Kol notes with amusement as they join some of the other girlfriends heading back up into the box.

It's only about half an hour of waiting before the door opens and the players comes spilling into the room, sports bags slung over their shoulders and hair damp from the showers.

There are delighted cries from the girlfriends, and some more dignified responses from the wives, but all in all the mood of the room is euphoric with their win.

Klaus is the last to enter the room, but he spots them right away, eyes lighting up as they land on hers. The other players seem to clear a path for him and soon he's sweeping her up into his arms with a delighted laugh, showering soft kisses all over her face.

"Awesome game." She tells him as he takes her hands in his and presses his lips to hers for a proper kiss. "Nice assist in the second half."

Klaus hadn't scored either of the two goals that had meant victory for his team, but he didn't seem overly bothered by it.

"Thanks sweetheart." He murmurs as he nods at Kol over her shoulder. "And did you survive up here with all of the women?" He drops his voice lower on purpose, stepping closer to her.

"I would much rather be out in the stands." She replies honestly. "But some of them are nice."

Klaus chuckles as he exchanges another glance with Kol.

"Yes I thought as much. I'll keep it in mind for next time."

She smiles up at him, loving the fact that he wasn't going to push her to watch the games from here in the future. He'd never been worried about all of the politics that comes with the game, and if he wasn't fussed with her playing nice with the other wives and girlfriends, then she wasn't going to force herself either.

He slings an arm around her shoulder, tucking him into her side.

"Come on love. Let's go home to mine. I'd like to celebrate with you further if you're up for it?" He asks the slightest hint of a challenge in his tone.

She pinches his side with a wicked smile.

"I'm always up for it."

And when he leads her outside and hands her into his car, and even the clicking of half a dozen cameras from the media doesn't bother her.


	15. Assassins AU

**Prompt: KC +** **"** **Wait, you** **'** **ve been hired to kill this guy too?!** **"** **AU**

* * *

It should have been an easy enough job. The mark was alone tonight, and was due to step out of his apartment to attend a party soon.

But of course, fate generally loved screwing her over. She'd been stopped and searched at the airport, despite the fact she was carrying all of the right permits for her rifle.

Traffic had been an absolute nightmare on the way into the city, and she'd had to pick the lock to get through the fire door.

And then of course, he had to be here.

"Long time no see sweetheart." He remarks with a smile as she steps out onto the roof. He looks like he's been here for awhile, dressed in his usual black combat gear, rifle perched in the appropriate position.

"Of course you would be here." She replies with a sigh, dropping to the ground and sitting cross legged beside her, taking out her case and assembling her rifle bit by bit.

He watches her with a languid smile on his face, finger resting against the trigger.

"And what possible interest could your organisation have in our target tonight?" He asks indulgently as she rolls her eyes, not sure whether she should punch him in the face or kiss him.

She doesn't even know how to begin to even define whatever it was she had with Niklaus Mikaelson. They'd met last year, when they'd been assigned to take out the same person.

A fight had ensued between them, she'd cracked two of his ribs, and he'd given her half a dozen lacerations. Strangely enough, they'd patched each up, and had fucked each other into the mattress later. Multiple times.

It had been the start of _something._ She just wasn't sure what it was.

"I don't ask questions. I just pull the trigger." She finally replies with a shrug, clicking the last piece of her rifle into place with a chilling sense of finality.

"Ah to have the luxury of that manner of thinking." Klaus muses out loud with a teasing smile.

She rolls her eyes again, poking her head over the top of the balcony.

"Any sign?" She asks wearily as he runs a hand through his hair.

"He'll be leaving in about twenty minutes. Nice timing sweetheart. But if you think I'm going to let you waltz in here and take this mark then you're kidding yourself."

"How long have you been here?" She asks curiously.

"6 hours actually. Possibly one of the most painful stakeouts in history. I'm glad you're here at least, to provide me with some entertainment."

She grits her teeth together, resisting the urge to say something cutting in reply. He always enjoyed pushing her buttons, even though he never outwardly admitted to doing anything untoward.

She settles into place beside him, elbows knocking against each other. Klaus lasts for all of about ten seconds before feeling the need to fill the silence.

"How's the boyfriend?" He asks innocently, as she growls under her breath.

"Oh my god. How many times do I have to tell you that there's no boyfriend? It's not exactly healthy in our line of work."

"We kill people for a living sweetheart. No use dancing around it." Klaus points out in amused tones.

"Don't you ever want more? Like if you had a dream job, what would it be?" She blurts out suddenly, wanting to know more about him beyond how many people he's killed or the type of rifle he uses to do it.

Klaus gives her an odd look.

"Out of all of the questions I expected from you sweetheart, that would have been one of the last."

"Just answer the goddamn question Klaus."

"Do I want more than this? Of course I do. What fool wouldn't?" He begins with a bitter smile. "But I suppose to answer your question; I suppose I would be an artist. It would be nice to use paint instead of blood. And you sweetheart?"

She blinks at him in surprise, not expecting to have her own question turned back on her.

"I guess I've never really stopped and thought about it. Killing is all that I've ever known. But if push came to shove I'd live in a small town. Away from the big city craziness. Away from all of this." She waves a hand to encompass the roof of the building, the weapons, the combat gear, everything.

"That sounds nice." He murmurs, body shifting next to hers. "And would there be room for me, in this small town life of yours?"

Her eyes flick to his, stunned by his question.

"One day, perhaps." She answers formally. "If you let me take the shot."

His chuckle is like music to her ears.

"I wondered when you were going to work that in. I'll let you take the shot if you let me take you out to dinner sometime." Klaus replies smoothly.

She pauses for a long moment, weighing up the risks and benefits. She only has to think about it for a moment.

"Deal."

One hour later she takes the shot.


	16. Spilt Coffee

**Prompt: kc+ I was walking down the street and wasn't looking where I was going and SHIT I SPILLED COFFEE ALL OVER MY BOSS**

* * *

Today had really just not been her day. She'd already broken her favourite pair of heels on the way out the door and had to switch to flats, her hair was so not cooperating, and she'd already broken a nail between her apartment and her favourite coffee shop.

At least the interior was warm and homey as always, a complete contrast to the absolute shit storm outside. Winter had well and truly shrunk its claws into New York City, and she had so not been prepared for it.

She'd grown up watching Sex and the City, but she never thought she'd be one of those PR girls. And yet, 7 years later here she is, stressed, depressed, and well dressed and working in one of New York's up and coming, full service PR agencies.

She had become one of _those_ people, the ones constantly glued to their phones, almost obsessively checking their emails, and trying to field constant phone calls from clients who all insisted that their campaign or project was _the_ most important, and she should dedicate all of her time and energy towards that instead of whatever else she did all day long.

The barista at least is on the ball today, a friendly smile in place and a tray of four coffees ready to go. She sweeps her eyes over the tray briefly, making sure that the right quantity and packets of sugar are all there. There's a latte for her, skim, half the foam, extra hot. For Stefan there's black coffee just like his soul apparently. Katherine gets a cappuccino, and for Elijah, their crazy as hell managing director there's an espresso shot. Just the shot, that's it.

It's with a grateful smile that she hands over a twenty, motioning for him to keep the change. It's their routine every morning, and Matt gives her a wink and a jaunty salute as she picks up the coffees and fishes around in the pocket of her coat for her cell.

She's elbowing open the door, eyes glued to the screen when of course, everything goes to hell. She shrieks as she bumps into someone else, the coffee goes flying, and a very loud expletive is uttered by someone that is most definitely not her.

Her eyes flick towards the spilled coffees scattered across the pavement before landing on her victim. She really doesn't have time to notice how gorgeous he is beyond the sandy blonde hair, broad shoulders beneath the jacket of his suit, and his striking blue eyes.

"Oh god I am so sorry." She blurts out immediately. "Are you okay? You're not burnt are you?"

She cannot afford to pay for this guys medical bills.

But she does notice the fact that he is _pissed._ He's plucking at his button up shirt in obvious disgust, fingers quickly moving to unbutton the shirt before the coffee can do any more damage.

She's almost disappointed when she sees he's wearing a heather grey t shirt under the button up.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, eyes glued to your phone while you come out into a busy street?" The man directs towards her with obvious annoyance, frown creasing his brow. He looks young, around her age or maybe a few years older.

Okay, British accent. Concentrate.

"Okay, no need to be so rude about it. I've already apologised, let me pay for the dry cleaning." She volunteers, bending down with a sigh to pick up the discarded cups before tossing them in the trash. They were past the point of no return.

"Don't bother, this shirt is ruined." The man continues in disgust. "I start a new job today. I'm not exactly making a good first impression by turning up late."

She just sighs, finally finding a business card and handing it to him. She watches his eyes sweep over the stock, committing her details to memory before he slides it into the pocket of his pants.

"I'm really sorry again. If it's any consolation, I'm running late for work today as well. I'm sure your new boss will understand. Please let me know if there's anything I can do in the meantime."

He just nods absentmindedly at her, shrugging out of the shirt and balling it up to fit into his satchel.

She takes the opportunity and makes a break for it.

* * *

She tries to ignore Stefan's murderous glare as she pushes open the heavy glass door to the office. He gets testy without coffee. She's willing to open a betting pool to see just how long it takes before he goes into withdrawal over the whole lack of caffeine thing.

"Where the hell have you been?" Katherine hisses as the brunette grabs her by the wrist and yanks her downwards.

She deposits herself onto her desk chair, kicking her handbag under the desk as she logs into her emails. She suppresses a groan at the hundred or so that fill up her inbox, and she wonders if Elijah would murder her if she puts in some time for extended leave to just get away from it all.

"There was an accident involving coffee okay? I'm sorry." She replies with a sigh as Katherine stares at her blankly.

"Caroline, I don't give a shit about the coffee, although Stefan might think otherwise when he tries to murder you in the bathroom later. Elijah has been freaking out this morning and you haven't been here?"

She glances at the other girl for a moment.

"Wait why is Elijah freaking out? Elijah never freaks out. What have I missed?"

Katherine refrains from cracking her head against the desk, but she certainly comes close.

"Where have you been for the past 72 hours? Elijah managed to convince Niklaus Mikaelson to come on board as our creative director. We're having a meeting in like ten minutes so he can introduce us all."

Niklaus Mikaelson was legendary in the New York PR industry. He'd been the man behind half a dozen viral campaigns in as many years. He was literally the authority on creativity in the industry, and he'd been awarded dozens and dozens of accolades in his short career.

She'd thought him to be a little overrated to be honest, and hadn't really cared enough about him or his work to find out more about him. She'd never even seen a photograph of him, even though he was Elijah's brother and the two apparently had quite a good relationship.

Their last creative director had resigned suddenly and cited the need for a sea change. He'd then gotten on a plane and flown to fucking Australia, and no one had seen or heard from him since. Elijah had been working around the clock to replace him, so the fact that he'd convinced Niklaus Mikaelson to sign on was a massive coup.

Katherine clicks her fingers in front of her face a few times.

"Pull yourself together, you're an absolute mess. Come on, we're going right now." Katherine murmurs in a low voice as she stands and grabs her a little roughly by the upper arm.

Elijah smiles at her pleasantly enough as they both enter the boardroom, but she knows him well enough by now to be able to pick out the slight hint of panic that she can see in his eyes. Seeing the usually unflappable Elijah like this was odd.

"No coffee this morning?" Elijah asks a little mournfully as she shakes her head as a way of reply.

"Sorry, I had a bit of a spill and didn't have time to get some more." She replies regretfully as Katherine just rolls her eyes, steering her towards a seat and taking the one beside her.

Elijah just folds his hands in front of him as the rest of the team files in and takes their seats at the table. As if by some unspoken agreement they leave the other seat at Elijah's side empty. Stefan makes a slicing motion across his throat, eyes a little manic as he stares her down.

"Thankyou all for coming. Niklaus seems to be running a little late but I'm sure that he'll be here soon."

As if on cue they all hear footsteps echo from the corridor outside before they spot the figure framed by the doorway.

And she has to stop herself from openly gaping because no fucking way. The guy that she'd spilled coffee all over, the guy that she'd made late for work was Niklaus Mikaelson.

And technically, he was now sort of her boss, since the creative director usually acted as the 2IC whenever Elijah wasn't around.

Shit.

She can see the moment his eyes land on hers, and she tries to ignore the dangerous smirk that's written across his features. Very slowly he moves, languidly settling into the chair directly opposite hers as he looks around the room.

She tunes out as Elijah does the introductions, because she is nothing short of mortified right now, and she tries to keep her hands and eyes busy, pen tapping against the notepad in front of her.

And she can still feel his eyes on her, sizing her up, taking stock of her.

Karma could be a real bitch sometimes.


	17. In New Orleans

**Prompt:** **"** **Why didn** **'** **t you tell me that you got staked?** **"** **"** **Sorry,** **I** **was kind of enjoying our kiss there. Slipped my mind.** **"** **Klaroline AU**

* * *

The warm breeze stirs the curtains to their room gently; the sounds of a raucous party filtering in off the street. New Orleans was always humid around this time of year, and even though she's lying on the sumptuous bed clad only in a bra and panties and a thin t shirt, she can still feel the sweat clinging to her skin.

The fan whirls slowly overhead as she fans herself, kicking away the sheets before swinging herself out of bed, stalking over to the window.

It's tempting, to go out there and join the party. Lord knows it would be where Kol and Rebekah are right now; both of them feeding off the many tourists that came to New Orleans this time of the year.

She had no idea where Klaus was. It was rare that he told her where he was going, and she'd learned not to ask questions that she didn't want to know the answers to.

It hadn't been an easy decision, joining Klaus in New Orleans. In fact, it felt like she'd been everywhere but New Orleans in the fifty or so years it had taken for her to finally step into the limits of the city.

She didn't regret the time it had taken for her to make the decision, although she'd been frightened, that Klaus would turn her away, that he'd grown tired of waiting and that he'd found someone else to replace her.

In the end, it had been Kol that had found her, staring down into her glass of bourbon as she tried to pluck up the courage to ask after Klaus.

"He knows that you're here, you know." Kol had begun conversationally, swiping her glass from under her nose and taking a long swig. "He's waiting for you."

"I'm frightened." She admits to the much older vampire, who says nothing, instead motioning for the bartender to pour her another drink.

"I don't blame you. We're not exactly the most harmonious of families. But he will protect you with his life."

The sound of a door opening interrupts her train of thoughts and she turns from the window.

Klaus slips through the doorway, a tired smile thrown in her direction. He crosses the distance between them, cupping her face between his hands and pressing his lips to hers.

She melts into the kiss, hands slipping down his chest, gripping his waist as she pulls him closer.

"Not that I object to the greeting, but what's gotten into you?" She asks playfully, as he presses his forehead against hers.

"I'm just happy to see you." He replies quietly. He fingers the fabric of his shirt, a smile playing at his lips. "This looks familiar." He remarks teasingly.

She helps him pull his own shirt over his head, eyes widening at the ring of blood close to his heart.

"What the hell!" She pushes on his chest, causing him to stumble back a step or two. "Why didn't you tell me you'd been staked?"

Klaus glances down at his chest with a frown.

"Oh right. A young vampire who wasn't aware that wooden stakes can't kill me. He missed by the way, about an inch to the left too far."

He rubs at the now dried blood, and it's only now that he has his shirt off that she can see more blood running down his arms.

"I assume you took care of it?" She asks, running a finger down his chest. His muscles twitch under her touch as he draws her into the circle of his arms.

"Of course." He replies.

She stands up on tiptoes, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Good. Now come to bed."


	18. No Humanity Caroline

**Prompt: No humanity Caroline is out of control in Mystic Falls and they have to call Klaus for back up so he comes back to town but Caroline has him wrapped around her finger.**

* * *

The pained whimpers of the young werewolf are like music to his ears as his grip tightens around the heart. The sounds of New Orleans have faded away to a dull roar, and he knows that even though they might hear his screams they'll never dare disturb him.

Rebekah is leaning up against the brick wall just a few feet away, picking at her nails with a look that tells him just how utterly bored she is by the whole situation.

"Oh come on Nik just get it over and done with already so we can go home. It's bloody freezing out here and I can think of half a dozen other things that I'd rather be doing."

He gives her a _look_.

"Was he not threatening your life?" He asks patiently as his grip in the chest cavity shifts slightly. He can hear muscle and bone tearing. Another pained groan.

Rebekah rolls her eyes, pushing off from the wall.

"Oh please like I couldn't have dealt with him there and then. His pathetic attempts to dagger me was transparent from miles away. The chase is always so much fun, but you always ruin that as well." Rebekah whines as he lets out a long suffering sigh.

He yanks his hand back, arm coated in blood, heart crushed in his fist. He lets it drop to the ground and turns to Rebekah with a dangerous smirk on his lips. It had been far too long since he'd allowed himself some fun

But Rebekah isn't paying attention anymore, instead reaching into her pocket for her now buzzing phone. This is a normal occurrence as well.

He watches her frown at the name on the screen.

"Matt? This is unexpected."

He's already turning away from her, barely able to make out the indecipherable sounds of the moronic blonde human boy on the other end.

"Matt slow down. What do you mean Caroline's turned it off?"

He's ripping the phone from Rebekah's grip within seconds, growling down the line because he needs to know _everything right now._

To the boy's credit, he remains relatively calm explaining the situation to him in neutral if not slightly panicked tones.

"Caroline's mom died a few weeks ago and she's holed herself up in the Mystic Grill with a human girl. I'm doing my best to pass it off as the Grill needing renovations but I can't keep the story up forever, and people are starting to get suspicious. I know she listens to you…"

Rebekah's hands tighten around his neck, and he tries to be gentle as he backhands her into the wall. He does not have time to deal with her right now.

"So you're saying that you want me to clean up your mess yet again? I'm starting to sense a pattern here. Where are the Salvatore brothers in all of this?"

Matt clears his throat, and he sounds a little hesitant as he replies.

"I actually think that part of the problem is Stefan. I just… I'm not sure what to do."

"I'll be there in three hours. Remind me not to kill you when I get there."

He doesn't bother to wait for Rebekah as he tosses the phone in her direction and blurs off into the night.

* * *

It's easy enough to get to Mystic Falls, Virginia, and sooner rather than later he's approaching the Mystic Grill. There's a certain stillness to the air. Some call it The Witching Hour, that time when morning is battling against night, when darkness gives way to the light.

His footsteps echo impossibly loud off the pavement, but he doesn't bother to mask his coming. He's never had to. He's the stuff that nightmares are made of, the monster under the bed and in the closet.

The door to the Grill is locked, but that's never stopped him before. All it takes is a well positioned shoulder and an application of force before he's stepping into the dimly lit interior.

The displacement of air clues him into the fact that there's a wooden stake flying towards his centre mass, and it's nothing to catch it mid flight, eyes seeking out the source of disturbance with slight annoyance.

She's sitting cross legged against the bar, another stake held loosely between her fingers. She looks almost bored by his appearance, but then again he's always liked a challenge.

"What are you doing here?" She asks in bored tones, reaching for the glass of bourbon in front of her and downing it in one. She tips her head to the side, surveying him like she would an ant that she's dying to squash under her heels.

"Your friends were concerned. And I was curious." He replies, hands in his pockets as he saunters towards her. He purposefully leaves some space between them, still not sure what she's going to do with the stake that still rests in the palm of one of her hands.

He'd rather not end up with a piece of wood sticking out from his stomach.

"Oh please you're never curious about anything."

"I'm always curious when it comes to you sweetheart."

She stares at him for a long moment before scoffing and rolling her eyes.

"God you haven't changed a bit since you left. Are you still trying to charm unsuspecting girls with your stupid lines?"

He doesn't answer her, instead letting his eyes rove over her, taking in every inch of her. She might not be full of light anymore, but she's still beautiful and she's still strong. And despite it all he is charmed.

"This isn't you, you know." He points out conversationally, leaning over the bar to pour himself a drink since she hadn't exactly offered.

He's surprised when she throws her head back and _laughs._

"God if I had a dollar for every time someone said that to me I could retire to the tropics and not have to give a fuck about any of you."

Technically she did have a point, but that wasn't his end game here.

"So what, are you hear to convince me to turn it back on or something stupid like that?" She scoffs as he turns towards her with a drink in hand.

He gives her a smile, just the slightest hint of fang showing through.

"Not just yet."

* * *

He watches her.

There's something different about her, in the way that she carries herself. She's always had that air of unflappable confidence about her, but now it's different, more obvious. Seductiveness rolls off her in waves, and although she's not directing it towards him just yet, it's going to be devastating when she does.

He can see the darkness that's found its home in her eyes, cloaked her like a second skin. He's not going to pretend that he doesn't find it attractive; he just doesn't find it attractive in _her._

He doesn't make any move to stop her as she feeds off the human girl still in the room, sitting up against the wall and obviously terrified out of her mind. Although he holds little regard for human life these days, if this is going to end well he needs to the human out of this situation entirely, knock her out of the equation.

So he waits patiently. He's the master of it, having every appearance of being totally bored and at ease when every nerve ending in his body is on high alert, biding his time and ready to make his move.

And so he does when Caroline disappears into the other room, blurring over to the human, feeding her his blood, and wiping her memory clean. It's disturbingly easy to plant memories in her mind, and he should revel in the absolute power but he doesn't. Instead he just feels sick to his stomach.

Caroline reappears just as the girl is pushing out through the broken door and into the sunlight.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She hisses as he turns towards her, ready for a fight if needed.

"Oh come now love. You're surely not that upset?" He purrs towards her, smiling when he sees just how caught off guard she is by his sudden change in demeanor. "You and I can have so much more fun without a bothersome human messing things up. Don't you remember?"

She swallows audibly as he stalks her across the room, that delicate dance as he finally presses her up against the wall, hips pinning hers into place.

"Let me tell you what I remember." He begins with a pleasant smile as she tries to look anywhere but directly into his eyes. "I remember you purring my name over, and over, and over again."

He noses along the column of her neck, taking in the smell of her and the dried blood crusted on her skin. It's not an unpleasant combination as his hands tighten around her waist. She makes no move to push him away and that alone is enough to spur him on.

"I remember your legs tightening around my waist when I took you on that forest floor for the second time. I remember the feeling of you clenching around me when I finally let you cum." He whispers into her ear, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses at her neck.

She's gone limp, pliant below his hands as they start to roam up her ribcage, thumb brushing over her nipple almost absentmindedly.

"You'd like me to do it again, wouldn't you?" He remarks with a breathy laugh into her ear, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

The lust has chased away the darkness, pupils blown wide as she openly gapes at him.

It's her that attacks him with her lips, hands gripping at his jacket, anchoring her in place as they do a battle of a different kind. He's still got her pinned against the wall, and she groans into his mouth as he slips his tongue past the seam of her lips, fingers tangling through that golden hair that he'd missed so much.

It's exquisite and the purest form of torture, but the end game isn't sex. Perhaps another time, when she's more herself.

His lips ghost over her neck again, but this time the fangs have slipped out as well. He steels himself for what he's about to do, already hating himself just that little bit as his fangs slice through skin, blood spilling into his mouth as he takes a long pull.

He lets her back hand him away from her, eyes flying to his in shock as she presses a hand over the bite wound. Whatever she'd been expecting him to do, it hadn't been that. They both knew that there was still enough venom in his bite to kill her.

"Son of a bitch." She hisses at him as she blurs across the room, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"Well I have been called worse." He replies nonchalantly, crossing towards the bar once more and picking up his drink. "It seems that you're in a bit of a conundrum love."

"You're unbelievable!" She shrieks as she blurs over to the table and flings the stake at his head. He bats it aside with an almost bored expression on his face as he downs his drink and just sighs.

"Let me explain your options to you before you work yourself into such a state that you can no longer form a coherent sentence." He begins with a pleasant smile fixed on his face.

Wood crushes beneath her grip as she growls at him.

"I can either walk out of this door and you can continue as you were. But in a few hours the venom will set in and you'll die in agony." He ticks the points off on his fingers. "Or, you can switch it back on, I'll heal you, and I'll leave you peacefully to your own devices once more."

"You wouldn't let me die." She replies dully, sinking down onto one of the chairs as she rubs at her neck with a wince.

He just grins toothily at her, her blood coating his teeth and fangs.

"Try me."

She's got him there, he'd never let her die, but this is the only thing he could honestly think of to get her to cooperate. Although she'd never admit it to herself, Caroline loved being fearless and ageless and strong.

She might have eternity stretching out before her endlessly, but she was still afraid of death, just like most of the vampires that chose to walk amongst the darkness.

She stares at him for a long moment, eyes probing at him as if to try and unravel the meaning behind his words. She looks uncertain for a moment; as if she's not sure if he's actually lying through his teeth and that he'd really let her die. And that is enough to break whatever is left of his heart, because he never wanted to be the source of her anguish.

"Your choice, as always sweetheart." He softens his voice just for her, trying to dispel some of the tension in the air between them. He doesn't want to see her like this, doesn't want her to become this person, this unfeeling, uncaring monster.

He doesn't want her to become like him.

She stands, feet crunching over broken glass and splintered wood. She is beautiful, even when she stands teetering on the brink of death.

"I hate you for manipulating me like this." She voices as she stops towards him, swaying slightly on her feet as the venom does its deadly work.

"I know." He replies softly, hand reaching out to envelope hers.

"But I don't want to die either." She takes a deep breath as he holds his. "But I agree to your terms. I'll turn it back on if you agree to heal me."

"Done." He counters immediately, dropping her hand and biting into the skin of his wrist.

He's never really clued her in to the intimacy that comes with blood sharing. It's usually only something done with lovers or partners, and he's never allowed it to happen with anyone else. He suppresses a soft groan as her lips clamp onto his skin, fangs slicing through to the veins below.

He strokes her hair as he lets her feed off him, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. She finally backs away from him, his blood ringing her mouth and her eyes dark with something else this time.

He can pinpoint the exact moment when she flips it back on, and lets her sink into his arms when everything comes crashing down onto her at once.


	19. Talk Show AU

**Prompt: Caroline is the chat show host and Klaus is the visiting actor. He tells the story of when they met at a dinner party or something, but she didn** **'** **t realise he was interested at the time.**

* * *

She pauses, waiting patiently as one of the sound guys adjust the lapel mic clipped to her blouse. It's with a nervous sort of energy that her heeled foot taps against the floor, the muted sound of the audience beyond the stage wall apparent.

"You're good to go Caroline." the sound guy smiles kindly at her. "Good luck tonight."

It's her turn to smile, a little nervously this time. She'd been hosting Saturday Night Live for almost a year now, improving some very poor ratings and drawing in a larger audience. Even so, every time she gets a big name guest on the show, she can't help but feel the pressure.

This time, it was Nik Mikaelson. Big time actor and all around nice guy, she'd had a crush on him for years before she'd met him face to face over a coffee, only to lose all of her trademark grace under pressure and burst into tears over her shitty ex boyfriend. He'd just cheated on her okay?

To his credit, rather than making an escape and thinking of her as a complete and total psycho, he'd instead stayed and let her spill all of her feelings to him as he sipped patiently at his cup of tea.

That had been 3 years ago, and she hadn't seen him since. His career had gone from strength to strength ever since, and his latest role had involved him signing on for the next 3 James Bond movies.

She'd seen the most recent one, and he'd owned it. He made a totally _hot_ James Bond and that one scene with his shirt off…

" _Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your host, Caroline Forbes!"_

She pastes a smile onto her face and struts confidently out onto the set, waving to the crowd and smoothing down the skirt of her black bandage dress before taking her seat behind the desk.

Good evening and welcome to Saturday Night Live. We've got a solid show for you guys tonight, but please, first join me in welcoming our first guest, the one and only Nik Mikaelson!"

The crowd leaps to their feet as the James Bond theme music plays and Nik comes walking through the doors. It's with an easy smile that he waves to the crowd, eyes landing on hers with a somewhat surprised smile.

She gets up from behind her desk and allows him to pull her into a quick hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek before taking his seat on the lounge reserved for guests.

She settles back into her own chair, waiting for the applause of the crowd to die down. It takes longer than usual, which is usually a given when there's a young, single, absolutely gorgeous young male in attendance.

Nik smiles at her widely.

"Hello Caroline." He begins.

"Nik. Long time no see. It's been what, three years or so?"

"Give or take a few weeks." Nik allows with another flash of white teeth. "What have you been up to?"

She half stands a teasing smile on her face.

"Sorry do you want to swap seats and you can interview me?"

Laughter comes from the crowd as Klaus chuckles along with them.

"Sorry love, as you were."

They soon slip into an easy banter as he updates everyone on what he's been up to lately. He's doing a press tour for James Bond at the moment, but he'll have a month off in which he'll probably go travelling before he heads back to start filming for the next Bond movie.

Nik manages to turn the conversation back to her without making it overly obvious. His eyes are gleaming with something that she can't quite put her finger on.

"So love. Last time I saw you, you were quite distressed and crying into my tea." He begins with a quick smile towards the crowd, who burst into surprised laughter.

"Oh god." She groans, burying her face into her hands theatrically, very much aware of the camera trained on them both and the dozens of eyes watching their every move. "Why don't you tell your version of the story then, since you remember it so well?"

Nik just beams at her before turning to face the audience.

"Right well as mentioned, the last time I saw Caroline was about three years ago. Our mutual friend Stefan had rang and mentioned that Caroline wanted to talk to me about possibly being interviewed for the show. So I agreed to meet her for coffee in this tiny, hole in a wall place."

She lets her hands fall from her face, turning instead to watch him speak. He was absolutely captivating, not that she expected anything less of course.

"It was quite intimate, and for a moment I thought, maybe I was on a date and Stefan had set me up. And then of course Caroline comes through the door, and I couldn't believe my luck. For the record love, you're still as gorgeous now as you ever were back then."

The audience hoots appreciatively as Nik throws a wink in her direction. She just gapes at him, well and truly caught by surprise.

"Of course, it was then I noticed that she was obviously quite upset. She mentioned something about an ex boyfriend before bursting into tears. But she powered on admirably with the conversation despite it. I really wanted to ask you out. I thought you were absolutely delightful." Nik turns back towards her with another kind smile.

She just stares at him, completely and utterly flabbergasted.

"What?" She finally manages to gasp out.

Nik just smiles a Cheshire cat smile.

"I really wanted to ask you out on a date." He admits a little bashfully. "But I had the feeling that you weren't exactly in the right headspace for it."

She blinks down at her agenda in front of her, trying to get all of her thoughts in order before she opens her mouth again and inevitably puts her foot in her mouth.

"Are you saying that despite my horrible crying and me dominating the conversation by venting about my awful ex boyfriend, I actually had a shot at dating you?"

"Well you still do, if you'd like." Nik replies, stunning her and half of the audience into silence.

"What?" She repeats again as Nik grabs her hand, leaning across the desk towards her.

"Would you, Caroline Forbes, like to go out to dinner with me?" He drops his voice as he looks at her uncertainly. "You are single aren't you?" He adds in a whisper.

She nods towards him as the rest of the crowd waits with bated breath for her answer.

"Yeah okay." She replies as nonchalantly as possible.

Nik fucking _beams_ before he's pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. She refrains from rolling her eyes as she quickly wraps up the interview and bids him farewell. He types his number into her phone with a secret smile before he's swaggering off the stage with another wave.

She goes through the rest of the show on auto pilot, making a mental note to call Bonnie when she's done for the evening. She has a date to prepare for after all.


	20. Uneasy Lies the Head Extra Scene

**Prompt: I'm a prince/ss and you're my bodyguard and we're so not supposed to bang but we kind of did anyways au (bonus) limo sex is great sex**

 **Set in the Uneasy Lies universe.**

* * *

She tips her head back against the cushioned seat as she listens to the Parliament argue back and forth with each other, going around in circles as usual.

The Speaker of the House is banging her gavel against her own podium, trying to call for order amongst all of the chaos and the shouting. She's tempted to kick her feet up against the wooden railing in front of her and catch a few minutes of much needed sleep, but at the end of the day she was raised to always be conscious of the image she presented in public. Her mother was good for something it would seem.

She lolls her head to the side, letting her eyes drag slowly around the room. Damon Salvatore it would seem couldn't give less of a shit about his own public image and is more than content to place his booted feet all over a 300 year old oak desk. She'd reprimand him for it but she just doesn't have the energy at this point in time.

Kol Mikaelson is inspecting the nails of his right hand with a bored expression on his face that shows just how utterly done he is with the whole situation. Regardless, she's never been one to estimate Kol, and she's quite sure that he'll have a whole raft of information that he'll share with her later.

She can feel _his_ eyes on her. It's been happening a lot more lately, since their very public date out in the Capital that pretty much announced to the entire country the seriousness of their relationship. It was a stubborn quirk of his that he still insisted on remaining in his bodyguard position; at least until they found someone that was as good as he was at watching her six.

Her gaze lands on him and where he's leaning up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He doesn't flinch, meets her gaze evenly, the slightest hint of a smirk on his face as he gives her an almost languid once over.

That surprises her, and her lips quirk up in a silent challenge. He's usually pretty good at being subtle about the fact that he wants her. She makes it more obvious, but she really couldn't give a shit when it came to him. Mason Lockwood could debate the issue of her marriage until he was blue in the face, but she's not going to back down.

He raises a single eyebrow at her, eyes rolling towards the commotion in the room. She can almost hear the unspoken question floating in the air.

 _Do you want me to sort this out?_

She gives a minute shake of her head, but does straighten in her seat a little, looking him up and down appreciatively before tilting her head silently towards the doors leading to the exit.

She leans towards the speaker of the house with a resigned sigh.

"I don't think we're going to get anything else done today. Close the session when you get a moment to speak."

The speaker nods towards her in agreement. She doesn't wait for the room to quieten, instead simply gathers her handbag and steps down from her podium. Kol lifts a hand in farewell, nudging Damon with his elbow, who echoes Kol's action.

Klaus is already stepping towards the heavy doors, pulling one open so they can both slip through. The sound of her heels echoing of the marbled floors of the foyer is impossibly loud.

"Well that was a massive clusterfuck." She begins with a sigh. "I honestly don't know how my mother got anything done."

"Never mind love. Tomorrow is another day." He replies gently, hand grazing against her arm with a smile. "Back to the palace?"

She nods in agreement as he offers her his arm, stepping out into the sunlight. Klaus is murmuring something into his earpiece as the limo pulls up to the kerb.

He hands her into the car, and rather than just closing the door behind her and joining the driver up front he instead chooses to slide in next to her. He raps his knuckles against the already closed partition and it's with a lurch that the limo pulls out into the traffic.

She's surprised when his hands seek her out, pulling him directly onto his lap as his lips cover hers. She hesitates only for a moment before her hands are diving into his hair, tugging gently at the slightly longer hair at the nape of his neck.

He's not been this forward before. He has this annoying tendency to wait for her to make the first move, which in retrospect is usually fine, but she's not exactly wearing her sexiest underwear right now and a girl could do with a little bit of forewarning.

"Where is this coming from?" She murmurs in between kisses as he nips and sucks at the delicate skin of her neck. His hands are like fire, marking and branding her, even over layers of sensible clothes that she chooses to wear every day.

He pulls back from her, lips curling into an absolutely sinful smile.

"I just want you."

She grabs him by the lapels of his leather jacket- she'd never been able to convince him to change his day to day uniform, and her hauls her lips back to his.

Chuck and Blair make limo sex look easy, but in reality it's anything but. It takes a fair bit of maneuvering for the clothes to come off, and she almost falls off his lap two or three times when they take a corner but they manage to find _something_ that works, amongst the haze of lust and urgency and the need to be together before they get back to the palace and get thrown back into her whirlwind schedule.

It feels like coming home when she sinks down onto him with a soft groan, mindful of the fact that there's a _very_ thin partition between them and the driver, and anything louder than a sigh he'd probably hear. And then of course she'd never be able to look him in the eye again, so there's that.

It's Klaus that sets a dizzying if not slightly brutal rhythm for them, hands gripping her hips, pencil skirt pushed up somewhere around her waist as he drives into her again and again and again.

She almost sobs at the feeling, that delicious stretch and pull as their bodies connect and come together. She can feel her toes curling in her heels; that tell tale buildup of pleasure that leaves her dazed and content for hours on end.

She gasps out against the heated skin of his neck as she comes, and his grip on her hips tighten as he buries his face in her shoulder to mask his own soft groan.

The tell tale crunching of gravel against the wheels of the limo has her clambering off his lap with a slight wince, adjusting her clothes quickly, buttoning up her blouse and tugging her skirt down her thighs. She shoves her panties hastily into her pocket, checking that she has her purse with her.

Klaus fixes up his hair in the reflection of the tinted window, turning her to her with a somewhat roguish grin. His face softens imperceptibly as he drags his knuckles down her cheek, tucking a stray few hairs behind her ears.

"Okay?" He asks quietly as they listen to the driver climb out of the limo. Klaus has his hand on the door, ready to push it open and hand her out of the car.

She nods, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Okay."


	21. Caroline CIA Drabble

**KC + "My parents thought I was working for an insurance company in New York when really I was joining the CIA so I just sort of never mentioned when I met you on an assassination-gone-wrong and now we** **'** **ve been married for five years and they still don** **'** **t know you exist, this has gotten wildly out of hand and you won** **'** **t stop laughing about it"**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Klaus begins, knotting his tie with deft fingers as he casts an incredulous look over his shoulder. "Your parents don't know you work for the CIA, or that we've been married for five years?"

She's still lounging in bed, well fucked and sweaty as she takes a drag of her cigarette. She was supposed to be showering, getting ready to introduce Klaus to her parents tonight over dinner, but secretly she was dreading it, because they were going to give her absolute hell over this.

"That sounds about right." She confirms for Klaus, rolling over and stubbing out her cigarette in the ash tray on her night stand. She wasn't a chronic smoker by any means, and she'd been meaning to kick it for awhile now.

"So what did they think that you've been doing for all of this time?" Klaus continues his line of questioning, shrugging on a dinner jacket and adjusting the cuffs so they sat properly. Not that there was ever any need for that, every single one of Klaus' suits were tailored to perfection.

"They thought I was working in insurance in New York. I never really bothered to correct them, it was pretty much the perfect cover story anyway," Caroline replies, swinging herself out of bed and pulling on a robe.

"And they don't know about our marriage?" Klaus asks, amusement colouring his tone as he tugs at his tie before turning to face her.

"Well it's not like I can exactly gush about how we met. You were with MI6 and you were trying to kill me."

"Well to be fair sweetheart, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Klaus reminds her, tugging her gently towards him by the belt of her robe.

She goes willingly, hands splayed over his chest as she presses a kiss to the column of his throat, teeth nipping lightly at sensitive skin.

She feels Klaus shudder and takes a step back, gazing at him critically.

"I think you're enjoying this." She finally deduces, narrowing her eyes at him.

"How did you guess?" Klaus replies, hands on her waist as he squeezes softly.

"That infuriating smug tone of yours." She shoots back with a smile to let him know that she's only teasing.

"You're going to make us late if you don't hurry up." Klaus spins her towards the shower and gives her a gentle nudge. "I'd rather not make a bad first impression you know."

She just lets out a world weary sigh as she sheds her robe, padding towards the bathroom with a grin just for him.

"You can join me, if you'd like."


	22. Caroline Muse AU

**Prompt: More model Caroline please!**

 **Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby**

* * *

There was a method to his madness. Or so all of her designer friends said about Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus as he was more commonly known in the haute couture fashion circles, was the latest head designer of Balmain, taking over from Olivier Rousteing who had stepped down the previous year.

"Tell me again what you're hoping to achieve from this meeting?" Caroline hisses towards her agent, Katerina Petrova, who simply rolls her eyes.

"Klaus is a creative genius, even if he is a little intense. But he needs a muse, and I think you're the perfect person for it."

Caroline had been modelling for as long as she could remember. She'd been scouted on the streets at the age of 17, and she'd dropped out of high school to move to New York. IMG models had been good to her, and they'd helped her out with finishing her high school diploma, something that did put her mom at ease.

Things had been strained with her mom at first. They'd had a massive fight the night she left, her mom not believing that she'd actually make anything of herself, that she was throwing away her schooling and her education for a one in a million shot at the big time.

Turns out, she'd been that one in a million. She'd walked for every major fashion designer under the sun at Paris, New York, Milan, and London for years now. She'd been hand picked to be a Victoria's Secret Angel by John Pfeiffer himself. It had been her that had closed the show with the million dollar Fantasy Bra for the past two years, and she'd been an Angel for a good 7 before that.

Now that she was a little older she'd very quickly developed a reputation as a model suited for haute couture.

"i've never met the man in my life. What makes you think that he'll take me on as a muse?" Caroline replies amusedly as Katerina gives their names to the girl at the front desk, who immediately waves them up.

Klaus' studio is on the third floor of the building, and the room is absolutely flooded with light. There are bits and pieces scattered everywhere, drawings tacked to a board in the corner. She can't help but drift towards them, noting the odd sketch of a headless woman, draped in a gorgeous gown of cerulean and silver.

A part of her wonders where the man himself was. Fashion Week was only a few months away, and usually the room would be buzzing with energy.

"Caroline Forbes?" A hoarse voice echoes from behind her. She turns slowly on a five inch heel, Manolo's actually.

She smiles warmly at the man before her because no one ever bothered to tell her that Klaus Mikaelson was actually good looking. This was a nice change.

"You must be Klaus. It's a pleasure to meet you." She grips his proffered hand, standing very still as Klaus gives her a quick once over, scrutiny obvious in his gaze. She's used to it, considering she makes a living from her appearance.

"You're very beautiful." Klaus comments, dropping her hand and stepping over to stand next to her. "You must get tired of hearing it."

She pauses, turning back to the drawing board to gather her thoughts. He had touched a nerve there. It was something that she heard every day. That she was gorgeous, or beautiful, or pretty. Like that's all that there was to her.

"Sometimes." She settles on replying with, watching his eyebrows raise with surprise. "But I am more than just a pretty face."

Klaus smiles, and this time it's genuine.

"So it would seem."

It's surprising, just how easy they fall into conversation, Klaus guiding her over to a set of lounges facing one another. He seems less mysterious like this, boots planted on the coffee table, henley straining across his chest, using his hands to gesticulate as he tells a story or remarks on an anecdote.

She notes that Katerina has mysteriously vanished, probably off to call her fiance or something sickening like that. She tries not to read too much into things when Klaus pulls a sketch pad towards his lap and starts drawing almost absentmindedly, eyes flicking towards her every so often.

His hands are smudged with lead when he turns the finished product towards her, and she can't help but suck in a breath when she sees the vision that he has, because it's pretty stunning.

"What do you say. Think we work with this?" Klaus asks softly, interrupting her train of thought quite abruptly.

She just grins at him.

"What time do you want me?"


	23. Caroline Seduces Klaus in NOLA AU

**f you're still taking Klaroline prompts, how about "we're both at a Halloween party and our costumes match."**

 **Rated M, so probably NSFW**

* * *

Her dress floats behind her as she walks, the fabric giving the whole garment an almost ethereal quality. The dress had been tailored for her, a gift from a close friend who owed her a favor. The silver mask is a work of art, curling around her cheeks and eyes, delicate ribbon tying it around her golden curls.

the feathered wings that give the illusion of sprouting from her back do not hinder her progress down the busy, New Orleans street. Rather, every step she takes has the crowd clearing a path for her, even as they themselves head towards the Mikaelson manor for the annual Halloween Party.

She'd never been. Like clockwork every year, an invitation had arrived in her mailbox no matter where she lived in the world. New York, Paris, Tuscany, Berlin; without fail the gilded piece of paper would appear, his writing achingly familiar.

She'd kept all 50 of them, a strange quirk that she hadn't been able to figure out.

She mounts the steps, holding out her invitation with long, elegant fingers for the Hybrid on the door.

"Name?" He asks in bored tones, even as she tilts her head back to stare up at the house before her.

"Caroline Forbes." She remarks absentmindedly. The silence that greets her is deafening, despite the cacophony of sound around her. She finally turns her gaze back to the Hybrid, who's staring at her like a ghost.

He swallows audibly.

"I have instructions."

She smiles sweetly at the Hybrid, not needing to guess who these instructions came from.

"You can tell Niklaus to shove his instructions where the sun doesn't shine. Let me through."

The Hybrid steps aside quickly, and she refrains from laughing out loud. She was here to have a good time, and even he wasn't going to stop her. Even if she wanted him too.

He'd always loved a chase, and she planned on giving him one.

* * *

She spots him right away, leaning on one of the balconies, watching over his kingdom. He's wearing the mask of a devil, red lapels on his dinner jacket as he surveys the crowd below.

She feels the exact moment his eyes land on hers, feeling flushed beneath his gaze. She turns, head held high, dress clinging to her body, his dark eyes glinting beneath the burgundy of his mask.

For a moment, it seems like the rest of the world fades away. The sounds of the party around them fades to a dull roar, even as she raises her glass towards him in a silent toast.

An exuberant partygoer crashes into her, more than a little bit inebriated. She stumbles for only a moment, watching as Klaus' hands bite into the wooden railing of the balcony.

When she next looks back, he is gone.

"Hello Caroline." He whispers in her ear, breath hot against her neck. She squeezes her eyes shut for only an instant before turning, taking his proffered hand and letting him pull her onto the dancefloor.

This is the reason why she's avoided this for 50 years, the obvious tension that still crackles between them, pulling and stretching like a rubber band. His hand is resting on the small of her back, and she feels like she's being branded, even as they sway back and forth to the music.

"Klaus." She finally answers, tongue darting out to wet her lips. She watches him watch the movement, eyes darkening beneath his mask as he grips her hand tightly.

"Why are you here?" He asks quietly, even as he pulls her closer.

She feels out of control, heady in his presence. Any confidence that she had walking into this building isn't gone, but rather suffocating beneath his presence, beneath his awe and surprise at her even being here. He'd always had that effect on her, to make her feel like the most wanted person in the world, even if she's drowning beneath his gaze.

"This is a party, is it not?" She points out as he gives her a twisted smile.

"It is indeed love." He confirms, a secret smile just for her. Her fingers dig into his shoulder as she raises up on tiptoes, her stilettos still not enough to have them looking eye to eye.

"Do you want to play a game?" She asks in a murmur, taking note of the way his entire body stiffens against hers, her breasts pressing into his chest.

"I don't like games sweetheart." He warns her, fingers digging into her waist even as she twine her arms around his neck.

"I think you'll like this one." She reassures him. "After all, it has been fifty years since we've seen each other, and I do remember how much you love the chase."

Klaus' grip relaxes, even as they continue swaying back and forth to the heady bass of the music. They're out of time with everyone else, but she's never really cared about that sort of stuff.

"I'm listening." Klaus finally tells her, a wicked gleam in his eyes even as his lips curl into a smirk.

"Hide and seek." She proposes bluntly. "If you can find me, you can have me. All of me." She emphasizes, even as she grips one of his hands, slides it up to cup her breast.

Klaus pulls her closer, lips pressing insistently against hers. It's a bruising kiss, and she tugs at his hair, her mask knocked askew.

"You'd best start running sweetheart. I'm not a very patient man after all."

* * *

She takes her time. She can feel her eyes on him as she discards her mask on the tray of a passing waiter, another few steps as she's pulling her hair out of it's top knot, letting her curls tumble down her back.

She leaves her shoes at the edge of the dance floor before melting into the darkness of the mansion, the stillness almost eerie despite the noise outside. She can hear him behind her, stalking her, footsteps in the dark.

She shrugs out of her wings as she climbs the grand staircase inside, listening to his chuckle as he finally catches on to what's going on, eyes burning into her as she knots them around the banister.

Her hand runs against paneled wood as she chances a glance over her shoulder, watching him as he shrugs out of his jacket, fingers reaching up to loosen his tie.

He stalks her, and she lets him, even as she pauses, eyes flicking between the doors laid out before her.

"Second on the left sweetheart."

She twists the correct knob, leaving the door ajar even as she slips out of her dress, the material pooling at her feet, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white lace panties.

She listens to him step inside the room, closing the door behind him and twisting the lock with deft fingers.

"Well sweetheart, when I finally envisioned us meeting again, this certainly wasn't what I had in mind." Klaus murmurs, his chest pressing into her back, one hand coming around to rest on her stomach. "Why didn't you come earlier?"

She breathes out with a sigh, hand covering his as it slips beneath the waistband of her panties, feeling how wet she already is for him.

"I wasn't ready earlier."

She doesn't have to say what she wasn't ready for her, it hangs in the air, unspoken between them. All of the possibilities that he'd offered her, things that she'd been too scared to grasp.

"Do your friends know you're here seducing the big bad hybrid?" Klaus' voice is filthy in her ears, clearly enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, even as he teases her with his fingers, circling her clit slowly.

She gasps out a breath as he pushes a finger into her slowly, teeth gritted in pleasure.

"I stopped caring what they thought a long time ago." She finally manages to bite out as Klaus sweeps her hair to the side, nosing along her neck, nipping at her collarbone.

He continues to tease her with his fingers, even as he laughs lowly into her ear.

"And now sweetheart?" The question is there, even if he already knows what she's going to tell him.

"I wouldn't be here if i wasn't ready. Fuck." She bites out as Klaus' fingers curl inside of her before he withdraws them. He turns her to face him, untying her mask and letting it fall to the ground with her dress.

She helps him out of his clothes. It would be so easy just to rip and tear and have her way but she senses that's not what he wants. He wants to take his time, wants her to want him. Wants her to need him.

And she does, even as she rips off his mask and plucks at his belt, even as he steps out of his shoes and socks and bends her over the bed.

She fists her hands into the covers, breasts pressing into the duvet as he grips her hips and enters her without warning, filling her to the hilt. She sighs at the sensation of being stretched, even as he pulls back and slams back into her suddenly.

"I've wanted you like this for so long." Klaus says roughly, nudging her legs apart further, spreading her open for him. She presses a cheek into the duvet, hands ripping and tearing at the sheets beneath her.

Klaus sets a rhythm that has her seeing stars, that has her pushing back against him with each, deep thrust, even as his fingers come around to tease her clit.

The feeling of him inside of her coupled with the feeling of his fingers touching her there is enough to tip her over the edge, his name on her lips as she comes.

Klaus pulls out and changes positions in the blink of an eye, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her into his lap, impaling her on his cock. She bites down bluntly against his neck, a whine in her throat at the over stimulation.

He doesn't give her time to recover, gripping her hips and slamming up into her, even as the telltale veins around his eyes begin to appear.

"Do it." She begs him, even as her own fangs prick the inside of her gums.

His fangs sink into her shoulder as she falls limp beneath him, the sensation of him still inside her and drawing blood from her too much to take. She can only sob as he comes, fangs sinking into his neck as she takes her fill from him, riding that high together.

They sit curled around each other for an immeasurable period of time, the sounds of the party filtering through the windows.

It's Klaus that disentangles them, bending down to quickly lick the dried blood from her shoulder, sealing the wound shut with his venom. She'd heal of course, she had his blood in her system.

She stands on shaky legs, unsure as to what to do now. She hadn't put much thought into the after.

"Stay awhile." Klaus doesn't plead with her. He never would. "Even if it's not forever."

She shrugs into his dress shirt, buttoning up the black fabric with unsteady hands. She shoots him a shy smile, even as he sits unashamedly naked on the edge of the bed.

"I think I can do that."

Klaus' grin is boyish, and he looks achingly young in that moment.

"Best Halloween ever."


	24. Caroline Human AU

**Prompt: Caroline is turned human for a day and Klaus gets super paranoid to almost comical levels that she's gonna die by just walking down the street. Hilarity ensues.**

* * *

He hears a slight scuffle from the lounge room when he steps into the house, and it's enough to set him on edge. The house was magically warded against intruders, but there had been some who had been a little more creative than others, and he'd had to pay an enormous sum of money to some witches to come and upgrade them recently.

"Caroline?" He calls, sliding his hand into his jacket and wrapping it around the wooden stake he always carries with him.

He's basically immune to being killed these days, but you never can be too careful.

"In here Klaus. Kol and I are just hanging out." Caroline calls out in reply, and he lets go of the wooden stake and instead heads towards the stairs. He's covered in blood and although Caroline is sort of used to it, she still doesn't necessarily like it.

It's not until he's in the shower a few moments later that he realises what was strange about the whole situation. He cocks his head to the side, listening out as he washes the blood from his body.

And there it was, his worst fears confirmed.

Because while he could hear the sound of Kol breathing in and out very so often, that wasn't what had him worried.

It was the sound of Caroline's very human heart beat.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" He strides angrily into the living room as Kol scrambles to his feet, backing away from him with his hands held out in a placating gesture.

"Well that took longer for him to realise than exp-" His hand wrapping around Kol's throat and slamming him into the wooden panelling shuts him up well enough, even as Caroline lets out an exasperated sigh from behind him.

"Klaus, please stop strangling your brother and let him explain what happened."

He releases Kol immediately, striding over to her and taking her face between his hands.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

Caroline rolls her eyes.

"I'm human Klaus, not dead. Besides, the witches said that it would only be temporary anyway."

Kol takes a seat on the opposite lounge, even as Caroline pulls him down next to her. He wraps an arm around her protectively, unsure as to how to go about dealing with the current situation.

For the first time in a thousand years, he was well and truly floored by this.

"Why were you hanging around witches exactly?" He asks in a dangerous tone, turning a steely gaze upon his younger brother, who at least had the good sense to look slightly guilty about the whole thing.

"We weren't hanging around with witches." Kol quips, fingers forming air quotes as he speaks. "Caroline had expressed some interest in meeting Davina, so I took her along with me to her house. As it turns out, Caroline managed to knock over some powder and boom, here she is as a human."

"It's not temporary Klaus." Caroline interjects softly. I'll be fine in a day, and then I'll be a vampire again. I promise."

"Davina had better be right about this otherwise…" He trails off threateningly as Kol rolls his eyes.

"Yes I get it, you'll kill Davina slowly and painfully and you'll whack me back in a coffin for another century or so. You really do need to get more creative with your threats brother." Kol gets up slowly, as if he's worried that any sudden movements might attract his wrath.

Caroline stands as well, letting out a hiss as she inspects her finger, which is even now welling up with a bead of blood.

Kol's wide eyed gaze mirrors his own as they both turn to look at Caroline, who sucks her finger into her mouth to stem the dripping blood.

"What are you both looking at me like that for? It's just a bit of blood, it's not going to kill me."

Kol goes blurring out of the room, yelling over his shoulder as he goes.

"I'll get the first aid kit!"

* * *

"Maybe you should just stay inside this afternoon sweetheart." He remarks worriedly as Caroline gets ready to do her weekly grocery shop.

He and his siblings might not need as much food to survive on any more, but Caroline still insists they have a family dinner on Sunday nights, and she likes baking treats periodically throughout the week for his Hybrids.

If he'd known that all it would take is a few batches of banana bread and brownie fudge slice to win their loyalty, he would have become a fucking patissier centuries ago.

Every single one of his Hybrids would die for Caroline if needed. That type of loyalty couldn't be brought about by violence and bloodshed.

All it does is confirm that he made a right choice when it came to his partner.

"Klaus, it's fine. Kol is going with me, and we're just popping down to the store and back. No side distractions, no alternate routes. I promise."

"At least take some of the hybrids with you." He pleads with her, even as she crosses her arms over her chest stubbornly. He recognises that look.

"One."

"Four." He replies immediately, not willing to settle.

Caroline just sighs, massaging her temples.

"Fine then, how about two."

He leans forward, pressing a careful kiss to her forehead.

"Deal."

* * *

Of course, it takes all of ten minutes after Caroline and Kol had walked out the door with two hybrids in tow (neither of which seem particularly fazed that they were essentially being asked to do his grocery shopping), for him to start worrying.

What if she fell over and hurt herself?

What if Kol was being idiotic and let her get hit by a car?

All of the possible scenarios began to rapidly pile up, and it only took a few more seconds for him to grab his jacket and blur out the front door.

He manages to pick apart her scent from the hundreds of others who crowd Bourbon Street. The advantages of his wolf side of course.

His gaze zeroes in on her and Kol, the two Hybrids trailing them by a few feet. Kol is allowing her to walk on the footpath on the side closest to the road the idiot. Did he have no sense of decorum at all? A gentlemen always allowed the lady to walk on the inside, just in case they were hit by a carriage or a car or whatever the hell passed for transport these days.

He trails them almost absentmindedly for a couple of blocks, but he's so inundated by greetings and well wishes from some of his more enthusiastic subjects that his progress is slow growing. He's tempted to rip out a few hearts, just to keep things interesting, but as Caroline tells him, he is better than that.

The last thing he wants is to disappoint her.

He shakes off the hangers on soon enough, but of course, predictably, Kol turns and spots him, and lets out a loud bark of laughter. Even with human reflexes, it's easy enough for Caroline to follow the line of Kol's gaze, and her ensuing glare is one that he does not want to be on the receiving end of again.

She's glorious in her anger as she looks both ways before storming across the road, and soon enough she's standing in front of him, all 5′6 inches of bristling, self righteous fury.

"Were you following me?" She hisses, still low enough for his enhanced hearing to pick up.

He doesn't deign to give her an answer, and is instead amused when she stamps her foot against the pavement, wincing a little at the jolt it sends through her bones.

"Klaus I'm not made of porcelain, it's fine okay?"

He grips her gently around the wrist, pulling her towards him, wrapping her in his arms.

"I would do anything to keep you safe. You know that don't you sweetheart?"

She can feel the moment that she melts against him, and she's burying her head into his chest and letting out a breath.

"I love you." She tells him simply, and if he had a heart it would be skipping a beat right now, because he never gets tired of hearing those words fall from Caroline's lips.

They pause for a moment, and then Caroline is reaching down to take his hand in hers. He's still getting used to the public displays of affection, but he's willing to swallow his pride for hers.

"Come on then. If you're going to come, you get to carry the shopping basket. I'm not sure I can carry the weight at the moment." She says with a wicked smile.

And as always, he can't help but follow her lead.


	25. In which Caroline is adorably awkward

**kc + "** **yes, i know this is a bar but you** **'** **re a rlly hot bartender and i panicked and said** **"cHOCOLATE MILK"** **when you asked me what i wanted to drink, now i just want to crawl away and hide forever** **"**

* * *

She had seriously drawn the short straw, if this bar was anything to go by. It was always a hit and miss with some of the more popular nightspots around Whitmore and the surrounding towns, but the atmosphere of this bar was electric.

The makeshift dance floor was already jumping, the music loud and obnoxious. The bar was busy, but not so busy that there'd be time for creepy guys to hit on her or try to buy her drinks to get her to sleep with them.

Elena seems to share her thoughts.

"This bar is insane! Why haven't we ever been here before?" Elena yells over the pounding bass line of that random Fatman Scoop song from the noughties that was really popular.

"To be fair we didn't really know that it existed. Let's go get drinks!" Bonnie grips Elena's arm excitedly, pulling the brunette towards the bar area. "Sorry Caroline!" She yells over her shoulder.

She sighs, running a hand through her hair. After an intense round of scissors paper rock she'd been given the role of designated driver. That meant no alcohol for the rest of the evening, which sucked.

Elena and Bonnie have already been served, and have already made a beeline to the dance floor. She drifts towards the bar, trying not to show her annoyance at being left behind again.

It had been starting to happen a lot more lately. They always said that people changed once they hit college, no longer bound by the unwritten social codes of high school. And she honestly wasn't sure what it was, but she'd been starting to feel more out of touch with Bonnie and Elena than she ever had previously.

She could never condone Elena switching it up between the Salvatore brothers on the regular, and couldn't believe that her friend was completely blind to the damage she was doing to Stefan and Damon's sibling relationship.

She and Bonnie had never really seen eye to eye on a lot of things. Their personalities were far too different, and it was really Elena that was the glue that held their little trio together. And she should be sad about the fact that these have been her best friends since elementary school, but if she looks to her future she can't see them there.

She's seated herself at the bar without even realising it, and she drums her hands against the wood as she tries to find a bartender to flag down.

Her eyes land on one and her breath catches in her throat because he is fine. He's the only person not wearing a button up shirt, instead choosing to wear a Henley that clings wonderfully to his shoulders and chest.

His eyes land on hers and his lips curl into a sinful smile as he finishes up his order and approaches her.

He leans his elbows on the bar in front of him, giving her an appreciative once over. She tries to hide her blush at his attention.

"What can I get for you love?" He asks innocently, and she melts, because British accent.

"Chocolate milk!" She blurts out before she can stop herself. She really needs to work on the word vomit thing, it had gotten her into trouble too many times.

"Oh god." She groans, burying her face in her hands as he chuckles.

"We're all out of chocolate milk sweetheart. But if you're not drinking I can make you a mocktail?" He asks with an amused smile curling at his lips.

"Please." She requests gratefully, returning his smile wearily.

He moves quickly, using fresh fruit and god only knows what else to create a drink from scratch for her. The end result is a bright yellow drink. Like sunshine, he'd informed her.

"On the house." He waves away her offer of a tenner, waiting until she'd slipped it back into her purse.

"Why so down love? Your friends seem to be having a great time." He remarks smoothly, motioning towards Bonnie and Elena on the dance floor, shaking and shimmying their hips to a Beyoncé song.

She shrugs, taking a long pull of her drink through the crazy straw he'd also supplied. It's tangy and sweet at the same time, and she makes a mental note to get the recipe off this guy.

"I can't help but feel like it's a last ditch attempt to salvage our friendship. We've been friends since elementary, but lately it seems like I don't have all that much in common with them anymore."

"College does change people it's true. But that's what it's for. So you can find people that you can identify with. It doesn't mean that you're a horrible person for letting go of a friendship that isn't working for you anymore."

She frowns, admitting that there was a certain ring of truth to his words.

"Do you attend Whitmore?"

"Final year art history major." He replies promptly, quickly filling another order for the guy to the left of her. He turns back to her once he's completed the transaction. "And yourself?"

"Media and communications. I've never seen you around campus." She points out, suddenly realising it's true. She would notice him if she's seen him.

"I've seen you. You like to study at O'Horan's, the coffee shop. I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you out but I never knew if you had a boyfriend or not."

She stares at him open mouthed, because what?

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He replies with a smile. "What do you say love? Want to take pity on the poor British guy and go out to dinner with him?"

She pretends to consider it for a moment, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Pick me up at seven on Friday?"

He grins at her, slinging his cloth over his shoulder.

"You've got yourself a deal sweetheart."


	26. Dancing With The Stars Part 1

**I have a prompt : Klaroline + Dancing with the Stars ! Thank you :)**

* * *

"Alright, thank you all again for coming today. I know you're going to be very busy over the next few weeks with your partners so I appreciate it. Let's get started." Enzo Augustine gathers them all in a huddle, holding a velvet top hat in his hands.

Caroline accepts a hand up from Katherine Pierce, a fellow dancer and a friend. It had actually been Katherine that had got her this job on Dancing with The Stars about five years ago, and she'd been eternally grateful ever since.

Much to her surprise, she and Katherine had quickly become crowd favourites. Where Katherine was more known for her sexy, sultry latin routines, she balanced it out with her high energy jazz and swing routines. It was her specialisation after all, although just like every other dancer here, she was a master at pretty much all of the styles.

"I hope I get someone good this year." Katherine murmurs under her breath, nudging her with an elbow.

Honestly, Caroline was hoping that she got someone good this year as well. Last year it had been Tyler Lockwood, an up and coming singer. He wasn't a complete disaster, but he'd enjoyed flirting with her far too much to ever be productive enough and dedicated enough to take out the title.

Katherine had won last year, partnering with Kol Mikaelson of all people, errant rockstar and all around nice guy.

"Oh come on, Kol was okay! You ended up winning Kat." Caroline replies teasingly, even as Katherine shoots her a dark glare.

"It was impossible to pull him into line long enough to learn the routine. He was like a small child in constant need of love and attention. I don't have time to babysit, not if i'm going to beat your ass again Forbes."

"I'd love to see you try." She shoots back.

"Pipe down you two." Enzo admonishes them both with a quick wink. He's never had to reprimand them, is more than willing to allow their somewhat antagonistic friendship if it means he gets to keep both of them as dancers.

As a producer, he has to deliver the ratings and the goods every year, and he's managed to do so in spadefuls. The show is currently the highest rated for it's timeslot across all networks, with an exceptionally high number of viewer engagement.

"Caroline, since you came in last the previous year with your partner, we're letting you choose first this year. Maybe you'll have more luck this time." Enzo continues on, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Caroline just rolls her eyes, stepping forward and dipping her hand into the top hat filled with slips of folded paper. She knew she wouldn't get a female, the boys would be choosing later.

Her hand closes around a piece of paper at the bottom, and she pulls it out, unfolding it quickly, not willing to draw out the suspense any longer.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

Unbidden, her eyes meet Enzo's.

"How the hell did you get Niklaus Mikaelson on the show?" She asks incredulously as Enzo throws his head back and laughs.

Niklaus Mikaelson was only one of the biggest music acts in the entire country. She had his albums in her apartment, his playlist on her phone.

"I called in a favour." Enzo shrugged as a way of reply.

She just sighs at that, stepping back into the circle to let others choose.

Once everyone has picked, Enzo claps his hands together once to draw their attention.

"Alright you guys know the rules. No swapping once you have your partners. First up is going to be the Tango. That should get you feeling nice and comfortable with each other."

She and Katherine exchange a glance.

Shit.

* * *

The Tango was one of the most sensual and provocative dance styles out there. She'd come up with a routine already, taking elements of previously successful routines, but she was worried that it was going to be to far out of Niklaus' comfort zone, especially in the first week.

She's just in the middle of a complicated pattern of footwork when the door to the studio opens. She silences the music with a click of the remote in her hand, turning to face the intrusion.

Niklaus Mikaelson blinks back at her in surprise, and she is suddenly very aware of the fact that she's only wearing a sports crop top and a pair of running tights and she's dripping with sweat.

"Caroline Forbes?" He asks uncertainly, even as she just nods mutely in a way of reply.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. But call me Klaus." He looks around the studio, and she tries not to look at him.

"Lovely to meet you. Do you have any previous dance experience?" She asks quietly, moving over to the bank of mirrors as Klaus follows.

"A little. I wasn't very good at it though."

She turns to face him with a smile.

"Well then Klaus, let's see if we can't rectify that."

* * *

She had to admit, Klaus was a quick study. The Tango wasn't the easiest style of dance to master, but he seemed confident in leading her around the floor, even if just for now he was letting her guide him through some of the more complicated steps and twists.

"Good." She breathes as Klaus twirls her, bringing her back into his body. She presses her hands against his chest, trying not to show just how aware she was of the firm muscle there.

They pause for three counts before moving again, seamlessly across the floor.

"Okay now twirl, twirl and-"

Klaus completes the movement before she can even say it out loud, dipping her quite competently. She hitches a leg around his hip if only to keep her balance, the other hand curling around the back of her neck.

Klaus is smiling down at her, gaze intense as she sucks in a breath.

"Like this?" He asks softly, hand splayed across her back, holding her in place.

"Yeah like this." She replies a little unsteadily as he returns her to a standing position. "That was good. How about we stop for a drink?"

Get it together Caroline.

The self admonishment doesn't help really, and she can't help but think that she's in a world of trouble if she has to dance in close quarters with Klaus for the next couple of weeks.

Basically, she was screwed.


	27. Dancing With The Stars Part 2

**Prompt: A Part 2 to the Dancing with the Stars AU?**

* * *

It's with a nervous breathe in that she pauses on the threshold of the dance studio, dance bag slung over her shoulder.

Enzo was nice enough to give them some forewarning as to what dance styles they'll be doing ahead of time. The first week had been tango, the second the jive, the third the samba. With three of the most technically difficult dances out of the way, and the crop of contestants weeded out, she was almost relieved to be able to focus on some of the more visually stunning style of dances.

This week was the Paso Doble. While it wasn't something she necessarily specialised in, she still had technical training in that particular style, and enjoyed choreographing routines to it.

The Paso Doble originated in Spain, supposed to mimic the aggressive movements of a bullfighter and a bull. It's the ultimate battle of the sexes, and it's dramatic and it's intense and the footwork alone is insane.

In fact, maybe she was wrong, and this was the dance that was going to knock her and Klaus out of the running. She already had a few ideas of what they could run through, but she needed to know that Klaus would be able to keep up with exactly what she had in mind for him.

Klaus had very quickly turned into the bane of her existence in the best possible way. Their chemistry was insane, and they'd scored the highest with their tango in the first week of the competition, setting a record along the way. Since then they'd gone from strength to strength.

Klaus had been the perfect partner. He already kept himself in fairly good physical condition thanks to the amount of time he spent on the road playing music, so that was already a plus in his favour. He could easily complete the lifts that she demanded of him, and he didn't whinge and complain when something got too hard.

The quiet intensity he had when he was trying to get a section of a routine down was fascinating to watch. She wondered if he was like that with his music as well.

She also wondered if he was aware of just how much she was attracted to him. Making their dance routines as sensual as possible was part of the ball game, but she couldn't help but get flustered by their proximity sometimes, the hot stage lights on the actual dancefloor not exactly helping her case. Klaus didn't seem to care, he was willing to go along with whatever she had planned.

Katherine had told her to just sleep with him and get over it, move on, but she wanted to keep things professional with Klaus. Best case scenario was that she still had at least 8 weeks in his company if they managed to progress through to the grand final (and hopefully win), and she did not want that awkward small talk that always happened after falling into bed with each other.

With another deep breath she finally gathers her courage and steps into the studio. Klaus' gaze zeroes in on her right away, and she's surprised to see him sitting up against the wall with a guitar in his lap and a pad by his side.

"Hello sweetheart." He calls, fingers tapping against the hollow wood.

She approaches him carefully, not sure if she's interrupted something.

"Are you ready to practice, or do you need more time to write?" She replies with a quick smile, dropping her dance bag next to the iPod dock.

Klaus carefully places his guitar into a case and flips the lid closed. The pad gets stuffed into his satchel, and he turns to hand her the coffee that he'd been hiding from her.

"You are a godsend Klaus Mikaelson."

She watches as his lips curl into a smile, and she tips back the cup towards her mouth.

"Out of all the names that have been bestowed on me over the years, I've yet to hear Godsend." Klaus' grin is playful as he gets to his feet suddenly, towering above her as always.

"So what fresh form of torture do you have in store for me this week sweetheart?"

She just rolls her eyes, turning to throw her coffee cup in the trash.

"Well since you asked…."

* * *

She was going to officially murder whichever genius in wardrobe thought it would be a great idea to put Klaus in a black top that outlines basically everything.

He may as well dance shirtless for the whole routine instead of half of it like they'd planned.

It was far too late to protest now, and although Klaus did look slightly uncomfortable with how unforgiving the fabric was (not that he had anything to worry about on that front), he just gave her a curt nod, ever the professional.

The show as always, must go on after all.

Right on cue, the voiceover introduces them, and Klaus offers her his hand as they step out onto the floor.

Their routine is a slightly different interpretation to tradition, and it's either going to go over well with the judges, or it's going to get panned.

She really wanted to have fun with this routine this week. Their game of cat and mouse across the floor involves a lot of close holds, aggressive footwork, and complicated lifts.

If they're even one beat out of time, the entire routine falls apart.

The music starts, and she falls into the routine almost automatically, slipping into that zone where she just gets it done.

Klaus trails a hand around her waist, and she spins into the circle of his arms before he flings her away from his body, catching up with her on the next three beats.

He's absolutely nailing it, and her movements grow more daring as she slips behind him, hands gripping the fabric of his shirt and praying to every god above that it will rip as it's supposed to, as the wardrobe department promises it does.

The shirt rips, and the audience goes nuts at the sight of Klaus' chest on full display, glistening with sweat as he catches her around the wrist and pulls her into him, hands skating all over her as they dance sinously around each other.

They finish their routine forehead to forehead, and Klaus is staring at her like he's suddenly seeing her for the first time, his eyes ducking down her body oh so briefly, taking in the way her leg is still hitched around his hip.

They separate, turning to face the judges table. It's Bonnie Bennett, world famous choreographer that leans forward with a neutral smile on her face.

"Guys…" She pauses, more for dramatic effect than anything else. "That was absolutely insane."

She can't stop the grin from creeping across her face.

* * *

Taking off her heavy stage makeup had sort of become a ritual for her. She genuinely enjoyed wiping away the foundation and the lip stick and the heavy handed lines of eyeliner that made her eyes pop in the bright lighting.

She felt like it was returning to some form of normality before she had to come back for rehearsals again tomorrow.

She's just wiping away the last of her mascara when someone raps on the door of the dressing room before twisting the knob.

The other dancers were long gone, and she can't help but be a little nervous at the intrusion, fingers twitching towards her phone just in case.

Klaus pokes his head around the door, and she relaxes instantly.

"Hey great work tonight. You absolutely nailed that lift, I didn't get a chance to tell you before." She begins with a wan smile as Klaus closes the door gently behind him.

"Well it's all thanks to you of course love. You're the one that choreographs routines that make me look good each and every week. I can hardly wait to see what you come up with next."

"Well you know me, I'm just full of surprises." She attempts to joke, but the tension that suddenly crackles between them barely leaves any room for jesting.

"Yes you are." Klaus pronounces softly as he steps closer to her. She lets him.

Klaus pauses, eyes sweeping over her, taking in the old shirt and pair of tights she'd changed into for the drive home.

"I like seeing you like this. I feel like I'm seeing the real you." Klaus comments lightly, hand brushing down her arm oh so gently.

She wants to resist him, wants to push him away and tell him exactly why this is so not a good idea.

Instead she curls her hands in the fabric of his henley, tugging him down to her level so she can press her lips against his.

Klaus reciprocates in kind, hands slipping through her hair as he deepens their embrace, even as she wraps an arm around his neck to keep him close to her.

It's a mutual decision for them to break apart, and Klaus has a genuine smile on his face when he blinks down at her, before he's bending down once more to kiss her gently on the cheek.

"I would love to take you home sweetheart, but I'm beat and I need to sleep. But at least let me walk you to your car."

She only hesitates for a moment before she reaches out and takes his proffered hand.


	28. Engagement AU

**K** **c+ "** **You thought it would be romantic for us to go and watch the stars on top of your apartment building but now we** **'** **re locked out and you left your phone inside what are we going to do?** **" AU**

* * *

"Okay so this is a little different to our normal dates." Caroline begins a little hesitantly as she follows him up the stone staircase towards the roof of the apartment building.

Klaus shoots her a winning smile over his shoulder, a bottle of champagne tucked under his arm. Even dressed down in jeans and boots and a Henley his clothes scream money.

She'd met Klaus at a yacht club of all places, when she'd accompanied Elena to one of the many high society parties that the great families of New York seemed to have all the freaking time.

It was usually Damon Salvatore that took Elena to these parties, but Elena had begged, and she didn't have anything better to do on that particular evening.

She wasn't made of money like Elena or Damon. Elena had very graciously lent her the use of one of the many designer dresses that she wore once and then never looked at again.

Despite the dress and the shoes she'd still felt out of place in the well bred crowd, all of whom seemed to know each other, and know Elena. Her friend had been immediately drawn into a conversation, and Elena had gone, leaving her by herself.

She feels out of her element as she slowly drifts around the room, just people watching for now, a glass of champagne held in her hand. She takes a sip. It's good, as to be expected with this set.

"That wasn't very nice of your friend, to leave you alone like that." An accented voice comments to her left, an insanely gorgeous guy stepping into her field of vision, holding a glass of what definitely wasn't champagne. Bourbon maybe.

"She tends to do that a lot actually. I'm sort of used to it." She replies with a sigh, turning to get a really good look at this guy. Her first impressions were correct, he was gorgeous.

He was tall and broad shouldered with the curly hair and the brilliant blue eyes. His smile was kind, a stark contrast to everyone else in the room.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." He introduces himself, sticking out his hand. She takes it with a shy smile, trying to hide her sharp intake of breath.

"Caroline Forbes. Lovely to meet you."

Even though she wasn't privy to the inner workings of this world, even she still knew who the Mikaelson family were. Their name was branded across most of the buildings in New York, the Mikaelson patriarch making his fortune in shipping.

While the eldest, Elijah, was set to inherit the company and the billions that came along with it, it was Niklaus Mikaelson was the one that everyone was really interested in. As soon as he'd turned 18 he'd disappeared from New York. There had been rumours of course, that he'd popped up somewhere in Africa, but nothing ever substantial.

"Well Caroline Forbes, it's my absolute pleasure. And since your friend has seen fit to ditch you so to say, tonight you're going to be my friend."

That had been the beginning. They'd been together for almost four years now, and although his mother didn't particularly approve of her, she genuinely enjoyed the other Mikaelson siblings.

Nik's voice brings her back to the present.

"I'm sick of going out and having to share you with the rest of the world." He begins, pushing his shoulder against the heavy iron door and leading her out into the cool night air. It's the height of summer in new York right now, and even the evening could bring a bit of a bite to it.

She pulls her jacket a little more tightly around herself as she squeezes his hand with a smile.

The door slams shut behind them, and Nik leads her over to the set of lounges that he'd had placed on the roof. They're as good as any bed, and she sinks down onto one with a content sigh, waiting until he'd settled in next to her before snuggling into his chest.

Nik wraps an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"Is this okay?" He murmurs into her hair.

"This is perfect."

Nik stiffens suddenly, leaping up from the couch and running a hand through his hair.

"Shit." He hisses under his breath. She watches in confusion as he strides over to the door leading back down into his penthouse, tugging at the handle a couple of times with a frown on his face.

"Do you have your phone on you?" He calls over as she stands, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I left it in my purse downstairs. Why?"

Nik sighs, crossing the distance between them and pulling her back down to the couch.

"I think we might be trapped out here for the night sweetheart. I forgot the door locked behind us."

"What!" She shrieks, turning towards him. "Oh god we're going to die." She whispers, more to herself than anything else.

Klaus looks faintly amused at her reaction, but doesn't seem overly concerned himself. Instead, he pulls her into his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Elijah and Kol are supposed to be coming over tomorrow morning for brunch. I'm sure they'll put two and two together when they see that everything is still in the apartment."

She just sighs again, leaning a cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Nik rubs a soothing hand up and down her back, fingers pressing into skin with gentle reassurance.

"It'll be fine sweetheart. It sort of threw a spanner in the works for me as well."

"How so?" She asks curiously, fingers slipping under the material of his Henley, caressing bare skin.

"Well I was going to ask you to marry me tonight, but the ring is in the pocket of my other coat."

He delivers it so nonchalantly it almost doesn't register for a moment. But then she's sitting up, her back ramrod straight as she stares at him with wide eyes.

"What?" She whispers as his lips quirk into a smile.

"I love you." He begins. "And I would very much like to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. Although I don't have a ring right at this very moment, I figured it was still worth asking the question, before I lost my nerve, just like I did at Christmas last year, and on your birthday."

She swipes a thumb over his cheekbone, smiling reassuringly at him as he takes a deep breath.

"So sweetheart, the question remains. Will you marry me?"

The press of her lips against his is gentle, reassuring, an answer in and of itself. When she pulls back he is hesitant, eyes unsure.

So she breathes one word into the space between them.

"Yes."


	29. Wrong Suitcase AU

**kc+ "Our suitcases look the same and we accidentally picked up the wrong one at the airport" AU**

* * *

She taps a heeled foot against the floor of the airport, waiting rather impatiently for her suitcase to be loaded up onto the baggage carousel. It was Christmas, and although she hated the idea of coming back to Mystic Falls and having to see Elena and the insufferable Damon Salvatore, she was looking forward to some downtime with her mom.

Her job as an events planner was hectic, and her clients demanding and over the top. Sometimes she felt like screaming as loud as she could at the top of her lungs and telling them to shut the fuck up, but she knows she gets paid the big bucks to pull off the impossible, so she's going to persevere until she can retire comfortably and buy a place by the ocean.

The baggage carousel starts up with a whirr, and she rubs her hands together in anticipation. She'd forgotten to pack some gloves in her carry on, and she'd forgotten just how chilly winter can get in Virginia.

Her suitcase, a non descript blue samsonite case appears and she pushes through the idiots crowding right next to the carousel, giving it a good yank and pulling it to a clear space.

The suitcase is heavier than what she remembered, but it's happened before. Things get jostled around mid flight, and the weight might be distributed to a certain corner or side of the suitcase.

She shrugs it off, instead making a beeline for the taxi rank, sacrificing her idea of getting gloves in favour of going home.

The taxi driver helps load the suitcase into the trunk of the cab, giving her a strange look as she slides into the backseat.

"Where to Mrs Mikaelson?"

Her head snaps up at that, her eyes narrowing at the driver.

"What did you just call me?" She asks incredulously, because there's a name that she hasn't heard for a few years now.

"The name on your suitcase tag." The driver replies apologetically. "The surname was Mikaelson. I assumed you were sharing a suitcase with your husband."

"Shit." She hisses out between her teeth, wrenching open the back door and waving for the driver to pop the trunk.

She reads over the tag herself, noting that the taxi driver was correct and wasn't fucking around with her just for kicks.

Klaus Mikaelson was her almost. The attraction had both been there for ages, and they'd practically grown up together, her mom good on good terms with Klaus' mom, Esther. They'd almost been in a relationship. They'd almost fallen into bed together.

He was the one that got away. He was her almost.

He's left a number scrawled on the tag next to his name, and she has to clamp down on the nerves as she dials it into her iPhone.

It rings twice before his voice is echoing in her ear, low and melodic. It's the ultimate sense of nostalgia, hearing the familiar tone.

"Caroline Forbes I presume?"

"I have your suitcase." She blurts out, face turning pink when he chuckles.

"Yes and it would see I have yours. I was most surprised when I opened it to find the bright pink socks that I most certainly didn't pack."

"Well I wouldn't judge you even if you had. Are you visiting for Christmas?"

"I am sweetheart. I'm assuming you're here for the same reason?" Klaus' tone is light, casual. She can almost picture him tucking his phone between his ear and shoulder, fingers toying with a glass of bourbon.

"Yeah, spending time with my mom. How about we meet up, trade suitcases? I'll buy you a drink as a way of saying sorry for stealing your luggage."

Klaus laughs again, and she can't help but smile at the sound. As much as she'd tried to leave everything about home behind her, him included, it was good to hear his voice again.

"Perfect. How about you come to the Grill? If you can remember where that is." Klaus says teasingly, even as she rolls her eyes, slamming the trunk and sliding back into the taxi.

She rattles off the address to the driver, bringing the phone up to her ear once more.

"I'll be there soon." She promises. "And Klaus?"

Klaus makes a soft noise as a way of reply, and she pauses before speaking again.

"It'll be really nice to see you."


	30. Another Artist AU

**kc+ "You** **'** **re a lesser-known artist and I** **'** **m hanging out at a small art studio in the city and you catch me staring in awe at your work** **" AU**

* * *

The rain had started to bucket down almost as soon as she'd stepped out of the office. Of course, it was just her luck that she'd managed to completely forget her umbrella in her rush to get to work this morning.

Within seconds her hair is plastered to her neck and shoulders, and her mascara is probably running. Her feet squelch quite uncomfortably in her boots, and the feeling of her clothes sticking to her body is possibly the most unpleasant feeling in the world right now.

She makes a dash towards the nearest building, pushing on the door and praying that there's at least a bathroom or somewhere where she can fix up her appearance before she meets up with some old friends later for a drink.

Her feet echo against wooden floorboards, and it's only when she looks up that she realises just what she's stumbled upon.

Art galleries were a fixture in the city, and it wasn't uncommon to have something going on at some of the larger ones. She'd been to a few installations since moving here, and although it wasn't really her cup of tea she could see that it did take time, patience, and an enormous amount of talent.

But this wasn't an art gallery in the traditional sense of the word. The space was a lot smaller, a lot more intimate than some of the larger spaces she'd been in. This was more of a studio, one that a lesser known artist might rent out and display their work in.

She ignores the rain drumming against the floor to ceiling glass windows outside, instead drifting towards a canvas that depicted a gorgeous landscape. The quality of the brushwork is incredible, the detail spread out across the canvas enough to take her breath away.

She notes similar detail on the other canvases scattered around the case, and barely knows where to even begin.

"Can I help you?" An accented voice echoes strangely around the small space, and she whirls on her heel.

A man stands in the middle of the space, arms crossed defensively over his chest. Blonde hair is pushed back from his forehead and his Henley pulls at his broad shoulders. He's looking at her like she's a creature from outer space, and she can't help but cross her own arms over her chest as a defence mechanism.

"Sorry to intrude. I was looking for shelter from the rain and yours was the first place I came across. These paintings are incredible. Are they all yours?" She asks politely, trying not to get on this guy's bad side.

"They are." The man says after awhile. "And thank you for the compliment. It's not something I hear a lot."

She just stares at him incredulously before turning back to the original landscape that first drew her attention.

"Are you kidding? The detail in this painting alone is amazing. There's no way that I could even create something half as good as this." She waves her hand towards the landscape, even as the man comes to stand next to her.

"What's your name?" His voice is low, and even as she turns to face him she can see how handsome he is.

"Caroline. I'm sorry for crashing your space. I'm not used to the weather here yet I think."

She shivers, and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Lovely to meet you sweetheart. It's Klaus. Here, let me get you a blanket or something, you look cold."

She smiles after him as he disappears into another section of the building, possibly to where he lives. Her suspicions are correct when he appears moments later, a fluffy red blanket held out towards her.

"Thank you." She directs a smile towards him, pulling the material around her. "How long have you been in this spot for?"

"About a year now. I run a larger gallery in towards the business district, but I have quite a faithful following out in this part of town."

So apparently not only was Klaus an artist, he was one of those not popular artists that regardless still had a massive cult following.

"What about you love? What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I work just down the street actually, as a wedding planner. I just moved here from Virginia." She supplies, anticipating his next question.

Klaus smiles.

"Yes I can see you being good at something like that. I'm not sure if I could deal with fussy clients though. The art business is much more laid back."

She laughs softly to herself.

"Yes I've had a few nightmarish clients. But at the end of the day you're only dealing with them for a few weeks max, and then you just have to hope that you get a less stressed out client the next time around."

She and Klaus fall into easy conversation, and it is surprising just how comfortable she feels around him already. The small space is warm, and she can feel her hair drying in soft curls as the minutes slip by.

She doesn't even notice when the rain stops, but Klaus does.

"I suppose you'll be off now sweetheart." He remarks quietly, jerking his head towards the windows.

Even now she can see the sun coming out, chasing away the storm clouds, reflecting off the water on the road.

"I am supposed to be meeting some friends for drinks later. But if I get a better offer I might be convinced otherwise…" She trails off meaningfully, turning to glance at Klaus with a quick grin.

Klaus openly gapes at her forwardness, mouth opening and closing as if he's not sure what to say or do next.

"Right yes. Well I know a really good Italian place around the corner if you're game for some pasta?" He phrases it uncertainly, like he's not sure if her previous statement was a joke or not.

She pulls the blanket from around her shoulders, folding it neatly and handing it back to him.

"Sounds great. Do you want to go now?" She asks with a smile at Klaus, who still looks slightly stunned at the recent turn of events.

She has to hide her amusement when Klaus scrambles for his keys and wallet, ushering her out of the studio and back into the street.

She definitely wants to know more about this guy.


	31. Class Chaperone AU

**K** **c + "we** **'** **re both high school teachers serving as chaperons for a school trip and our students kinda ship us and i think they somehow rigged the hotel rooms so we have to share one?" AU**

 **Sorta NSFW**

* * *

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you right." She hisses towards the receptionist, who smiles apologetically but repeats what she'd said previously.

"I'm sorry ma'am. There seems to have been an error with your booking and we're one room short. I'm sure you can do some reshuffling with your group?

She does the math very quickly in her head, eyes casting over her group of school children sitting relatively well behaved in the lobby of the hotel.

Klaus Mikaelson, the other history teacher, catches her eye and stands, murmuring something to the group of kids sitting closest to him. He crosses the lobby in an instant, joining her at the reception and giving the receptionist a winning smile.

She refrains from rolling her eyes when the other girl blushes. Klaus was good looking, insane levels of hotness. She remembers his first day earlier in the year when he'd poked his head into the classroom and asked her to show him to the staffroom, and she'd almost died on the spot.

He looked tired, but he gave her a smile all the same, the slightest flash of dimples as she'd introduced herself.

They'd shaken hands, and oh god he had an accent and it was to die for. In retrospect, she recognized that she was being an absolute idiot over this guy when she barely knew anything about him, but it had been awhile, and he was absolutely gorgeous.

And of course, he remained effortlessly polite and chivalrous when he was around her from that day forward, keeping things professional in the classroom setting.

She couldn't pretend he wasn't disappointed, but chalked it up to having a girlfriend or having just got out of a messy relationship. Lord knew she had plenty of experience in that particular area, her fingers rubbing at the spot where her engagement ring used to sit.

"Everything alright Caroline?" He asks carefully, glancing from her obviously distressed face to the receptionist's apologetic one.

"There seems to be an error with our booking." She supplies through gritted teeth. "It seems that one of the rooms have been double booked, specifically one of our rooms."

Klaus does the math almost as quick as her, seeing the dilemma within seconds.

"Right. Looks like we'll have to bunk up for the evening then love." He remarks with a shrug. "No harm done, thanks." He nods to the receptionist, taking the key card that she's holding out for him, mouth agape as she gives him an obvious once over.

Klaus is all height and blonde hair and sharp features, with a lean sort of strength that she finds herself drawn to.

She takes the envelope with the rest of the keycards, a curt nod to the receptionist who's still staring after Klaus, who's already across the foyer and pairing off the students for rooming purposes.

She hands out keys on autopilot, sending the children up the elevator in groups with Klaus, foot tapping nervously against the floor of the lobby as the elevator descends for the last time.

Klaus appears all dimpled smiles as he slings her overnight bag over his shoulder.

"Come on then love. I'll even let you call dibs on first shower. The room isn't that bad."

They're directly opposite the elevator, no doubt to discourage any potential sneaking around with the kids, knowing how excitable they'll be in a strange place away from home.

True to Klaus' word, the room really isn't that bad. Perhaps to compensate for the fuckup they'd been given a slightly bigger and nicer room than what they'd usually get.

The décor is homey, and she notes the one king size bed with some trepidation as Klaus sets her bag down next to his.

"Go on then love. I'll wait until you're finished." He remarks kindly, kicking his shoes off and lying back on the pillows, hands locked behind his head.

She has to hide her blush, because the sleeping attire that she brought along with her was probably not meant for public consumption. The baby doll nightie was one of her favorites, a royal blue number that hugged her breasts and hit mid thigh.

Probably slightly inappropriate for an overnight school trip, but then again she didn't think that she'd be sharing a room with her insanely hot co worker.

It's with a resigned sigh that she grabs her toiletry bag and her nightie, snapping the door shut behind her and resting her forehead against the slightly cooler wood.

She was so, so screwed.

* * *

She tries not to cross her arms over her chest as she finally opens the door again, slightly calmer after a long, hot shower. Of course, all those thoughts fly away when she spots Klaus leaning against the headboard clad in boxers and a simple grey t-shirt, reading glasses perched on his nose.

She's not prepared for the look on his face when she finally plucks up the courage to meet his eyes.

She doesn't miss the way that his eyes rove over her almost languidly, like he didn't even realize that he was checking her out, drinking her in like a starving man would water.

She takes the opportunity to appreciate the way his shirt clings to his chest in all the right places, the slight hint of muscle outlined around his abdomen.

She's frozen in place as Klaus plants his feet on the floor and stands, fumbling for his glasses as he finally looks away from her, spell suddenly broken.

It's like a string has been cut between them and she sags, dropping her clothes and toiletries into her bag and bending down to zip it closed.

Klaus is still turned away from her, entire body stiff, hands clenched into fists by his side.

"Klaus?" She questions gently, wondering if she should close the distance between them.

So she's surprised when he turns suddenly, crossing the space between them and crowding her up against the wall. His hands are spanning her waist and he squeezes gently as she blinks up at him in surprise.

"Tell me to stop, and I will." He tells her, voice rough and breathing ragged as his eyes bore into hers, her fingers digging into his chest.

"I don't want you to stop." She breathes into the space between them before his lips are covering hers.

And good lord he is great at the kissing thing, one hand winding into her hair and tugging gently as she groans into his mouth.

It's the most exquisite form of torture, going through months of buildup only for everything to collide all at once, right here, right now.

Klaus tugs her away from the wall, twisting them and angling for the bed in between hot, open mouthed kisses.

"This probably isn't the best idea." She gasps out as he nips at the sensitive skin at her neck, smiling into the skin.

"On the contrary, I think it's a very good idea." He says in reply, taking a step back to pull his shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor next to her bag.

His hands slide around to cup her arse, fisting in the silky material of her nightie. She doesn't stop him when he slides the material up her body, pulling it gently over her head, baring her breasts to the cool night air and his hungry gaze.

He eases her down onto the bed, body covering hers as he kisses a trail of fire down her chest and stomach, fingers teasing the hem of her panties as her hips rocket off the bed.

"Oh god." She sighs as he teases her through the fabric, pressing kisses to her heated core, her hands tugging at his curls.

"Klaus wait." She murmurs as his fingers peel back the waistband of her panties, his hazy eyes meeting hers.

"Sorry. Too fast?" He questions as he abandons his quest, settling next to her and pulling her in for a languid kiss. She runs a hand slowly down his chest as he melts into his embrace.

"As much as I want to, it's probably not an appropriate setting." She points out a little regretfully as Klaus nods, pressing one more gentle kiss to her lips before he's reaching around for his shirt.

He melts as he pulls it over her, covering her up modestly before propping himself up against the headboard.

"Sorry love." He breathes out in a sigh, looking over at her where she's still lying on the mattress, chest heaving with exertion, more than a little frustrated. It's tempting, so tempting to slide her fingers beneath her panties and take care of herself, lord knows she's wet enough to do it. "But you do want to?"

His voice floats through the haze as she twists to stare at him. He looks guarded, vulnerable as his eyes dip towards his lap before meeting hers once more.

"Yes of course. Didn't you know?" She asks incredulously, because it seemed like everyone in the staff room but him knew about her juvenile crush.

His mouth is opening and closing like he's not sure what to say, so she crawls across the mattress towards him and straddles him, hands gripping his shoulders as she smiles at him.

"I've had the biggest crush on you since day one, but you were always so polite and professional that I wasn't sure how to circumvent it and tell you that I was into you.

She can feel his hardness pressing against her core, and her eyes flutter shut at the friction. Klaus' gaze has darkened again, and good god it would be so tempting to just let him throw her down and let him have his way with her. If the way he kissed was any indication, she had a feeling he'd be excellent in bed.

"God I wish you could've told me this sooner love." He breathes into the space between them, hands tightening around her waist. "I could have had you in so many ways by now."

She shivers at the confident delivery of those words, trying not to squirm in his lap, to make this any harder than it needs to be.

"You're free Saturday night?"

He swallows audibly, nodding as a way of reply to her somewhat direct question.

She bends down to whisper in his ear.

"You can come over to mine, and we can pick up where we left off. Make sure to bring plenty of condoms."

With his soft groan echoing in her ears, she crawls over to her side of the bed and switches the lamp off. It might be torture sharing the same mattress with him now, but she'll be damned if she won't take the opportunity to let off a bit of steam in the future.

She smiles to herself when Klaus swings himself out of bed and feels his way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Seems like she's not the only one frustrated tonight


	32. Club AU

**Klaroline + "So my friends dared me to ask a random person out on a date and the person I asked actually said yes wth do I do?!" :)**

* * *

The atmosphere of the club was electric, but Caroline Forbes felt anything but.

"He dumped me! The bastard actually dumped me because I refused to get down on my knees and suck his dick dry everytime we had sex. Do you know how unsatisfying it was to give and not receive? He would just pass out and start snoring!" Caroline pronounces in disgust.

Katherine Pierce, her ridiculously gorgeous co worker who never had any sort of trouble holding onto her men, crosses her legs and sips at her drink. With toned legs a mile long and a head full of dark curls, not to mention the throaty voice, Katherine was the sort of woman that men aspired to be with and women wanted to be.

She was currently engaged to Elijah Mikaelson though, and together the two of them made the ultimate power couple, what with both of them being high flying lawyers.

"It sounds like you're better off without him babe. I'm not really sure why you're getting so worked up about it? In all honestly, Tyler was a dud anyway, I just didn't want to tell you because I know how upset you were after I scared off Matt…"

The other thing about Katherine Pierce being your best friend? She was kind of intense and weirdly protective when it came to the men in her life.

Despite Caroline's protestations, Katherine insisted on meeting each of her boyfriends, insisting that she had to judge them worthy. Tyler never did get to meet Katherine. Maybe she could have saved herself the embarrassment and months of really shitty sex.

Caroline throws her hands up in the air in frustration.

"It's the injustice of it all! He was the one that was rubbish at sex, and yet I'm the one getting dumped? I'll have you know that I am awesome at sex." She says, perhaps a little too loudly as a passing suit gives her a lecherous wink.

Katherine just sighs, sipping at her drink again.

"Look I get it, you're horny, you've been devoid of intelligent companionship for months now- present company excluded." Katherine notes with a quick flash of teeth. "So you need to put yourself back out there and find a gorgeous, intelligent, well rounded man that is actually deserving of you and your awesome sex skills."

"I also need a new vibrator." Caroline deadpans as Katherine rolls her eyes. "My Rabbit died last week."

"Babe, go and find a man who will satisfy your needs and you won't need a vibrator, trust me."

Caroline's eyes shoot into her hairline at that seemingly satisfied pronouncement.

"Are you seriously saying that Elijah Mikaelson is enough to satisfy your needs Kat? He's so stiff, it's like he walks around with a pole shoved up his-" She trails off at the glare her best friend levels her with.

"Caroline, did you really think I was marrying the man for his money?" Katherine asks, one perfect eyebrow arched at her. "The man is a freak in the bedroom."

Caroline reaches for her drink and downs it in one, before grabbing Katherine's out of her hand and finishing it off as well.

"I will need at least one more drink before I can erase that statement from my mind and pretend that I never heard those words fall from your lips. I'm getting mental images."

Katherine's eyes leave hers for a moment, scanning the club with a single minded determination.

Caroline can practically see the idea forming in Katherine's head, and just knows that it won't bode well for her.

"Okay, so how about you go and get a drink. And while you're there, I dare you to ask the blonde guy leaning up against the bar on a date."

Caroline just sighs, twisting her upper body so she can see out of the booth and down to the bar where Katherine is still gazing. Her eyes land on the male in question, and she has to stop herself from staring.

Because he's actually pretty easy on the eyes. Her ex boyfriend hadn't exactly been a looker, but he'd had a hot body and their first time together had been okay. Not her best, but certainly not her worst.

But this guy… this guy is something else entirely. It's not just the chiselled jawline and the sandy blonde hair, it's the way he carries himself, exuding confidence and totally at ease with the situation as he sips from a bottle of beer.

She's not sure if he's here alone or if he's waiting for someone or whatever, but when she turns back to Katherine there's a silent challenge in Katherine's expression.

"Fine."

Caroline grabs her purse, stepping down from the booth, steadying herself as the alcohol she'd just drank washes over her senses, making her sway a little.

She makes her way towards the bar, winding her way around sweaty bodies, stepping up to an open spot next to the hot blonde guy.

She can feel her gaze on him and turns to meet his eyes, cocking her head to the side.

"Alright there love?" The blonde guy pronounces with a bemused smile, British accent coming through loud and clear. Of fucking course.

"My friend dared me to ask you out on a date."

"Okay." Blonde guy replies with a laugh. "I wouldn't dare refuse Katherine Pierce. She is engaged to my brother after all."

Shit.

"Wait you're being serious?" Caroline yells above the music, even as the bartender settles her drinks in front of her.

Blonde guy sticks out his hand with a grin.

"Klaus Mikaelson. Perhaps we should start off properly. I can't very well go to dinner with you without knowing your name."

She takes his proffered hand with a tentative smile.

"Caroline Forbes, lovely to meet you. Katherine is going to have a field day with this."


	33. You Know Nothing Jon Snow

**The** **"** **I overheard you talking about how my favorite character on my favorite TV show is an idiot and I** **'** **m sorry to bust into this conversation with my metaphorical powerpoint presentation of why you** **'** **re wrong but please excuse me while I do it** **" AU**

* * *

She's rifling through her wardrobe, looking for the perfect dress to wear for her date night with Klaus tomorrow when she hears Kol mention Game of Thrones from downstairs.

As a vampire living in a house full of other vampires, she does her best to tune out during their conversations that don't involve her. There's not a high level of privacy in their supernatural fight club, and she's become pretty good at just ignoring everything around her.

But now of course, her curiosity is piqued, and she can't help but listen in as Kol begins to talk again.

"I see what you mean Nik, but I have to disagree. Jon Snow is clearly the dumbest character on that show. That girl with the red hair was right, he knows nothing."

Caroline drops the dress that she's holding and cocks her head to the side, listening as Klaus makes a soft noise of agreement.

"It's like he's not aware of the world around him, and that people might genuinely be out to get him." Kol continues, voice raising slightly in volume as if to drive the point home.

She's within the spacious living room within seconds, hands on her hips as she glares at Kol. She'd gotten into Game of Thrones recently, after seeing that Kol owned the box set of all five seasons.

Much to Klaus' despair of course, she'd been hooked from the very first episode. And although Klaus loved to point out the inaccuracies in the manner of speech, costumes, and politics, she'd never listen to him, just tell him to shut up while she was watching.

And of course, she had a soft spot for Jon Snow, who was possibly the only character in the whole damn series that actually had his head screwed on properly and his priorities straight.

"I'm surprised it took you this long darling." Kol remarks with a raised eyebrow as Klaus makes room for her beside him on the couch. She deposits herself into his lap instead, the way his body stiffens for an instant not escaping her notice.

Klaus had been distant when she'd first come to New Orleans. It had surprised her at first, because he'd never been afraid of showing his affection and the depth of his feelings towards her.

It had been Rebekah that had clued her in to Klaus' mysterious behaviour. Although she was here and she was ready to be with Klaus, a part of Klaus still thought that she was going to bolt as soon as she'd had her fill. That she wasn't in it for the long haul.

She and Klaus had almost destroyed their bedroom in the ensuing fight, but after they'd made up things had been better. Klaus still wasn't used to showing public displays of affection, especially in front of his siblings. She was still working on the whole 'love was a vulnerability' with him, but he was getting there.

Klaus squeezes her waist briefly before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't understand why you think Jon Snow is an idiot." She finally replies to Kol, who just lets out a long suffering sigh.

"Look, I've read the books, and trust me he's just as idiotic in those as he is the tv series." Kol explains patiently.

"Oh come on, he's like the only person in Westeros who actually realises what's happening. While everyone else is fighting over the Iron Throne, he's the one preparing for when the White Walkers come and fuck everything up."

Kol goes to open his mouth, but she cuts across him before he can say anything.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to get a character as complex as Jon Snow anyway." She says snidely, even as Klaus lets out a sharp chuckle.

Kol looks outraged.

"I've been alive for over 1000 years and you think I haven't learnt my way around the finer points of literature?"

"I don't think anything. But I do know you're wrong. We'll see what way the cookie crumbles when Season 6 rolls around compadre."

Kol rolls his eyes before glancing at his watch.

"Well as illuminating as this conversation has been, I have somewhere to be. I'll leave the two of you to be absolutely sickening with each other."

Kol sketches an exaggerated bow before strolling out of the room like he has all the time in the world. In retrospect, he kinda does, unless he manages to piss off a witch or three.

"Well." Klaus pronounces delicately. "That was amusing."

She turns towards Klaus, running a hand through sandy blonde hair.

"I'm glad I could be of entertainment." She remarks wryly, even as Klaus' lips quirk into a smile. "You look tired. Is everything okay?"

Klaus nods, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"A bit of trouble from the werewolves in the Bayou, but nothing that Elijah and I can't handle."

She stands, tugging on his hand insistently.

"Come and have a nap. Even the King of New Orleans is entitled to some downtime every now and then."

She's not surprised when he follows without any resistance.


	34. Doctor AU

**K** **c+ "You** **'** **re my patient and I** **'** **m trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you but it** **'** **s hard to do that when you** **'** **re flirting with me, seriously dude I** **'** **m not gonna be able to diagnose you as easily when you** **'** **re telling me how my lab coat complements my eyes jfc** **" AU**

* * *

"Dr Forbes?"

Caroline turns with a sigh, pasting on a smile for the benefit of April, her intern for this month. The poor girl looked dead on her feet, probably not used to the long hours that come with the trauma shift at the hospital.

"What's up April?" She asks with a kind smile, flipping through the clipboard held in her hand somewhat absentmindedly.

It had been a quiet night tonight, meaning that the minutes and hours seemed to drag on. She usually caught up on all of her paperwork on night shifts, so she wouldn't have to do it when things did get busy and she was rushed off her feet.

April didn't really have a whole lot to do, so she couldn't exactly blame the poor girl for mainlining caffeine.

"There's a patient in room 3. I've tried settling him but he seems a bit intoxicated. He said that he knew you and that he wanted to see you."

Caroline frowns at that, holding her hand out for the patient information that April had started to take. Her eyes land on the name in front of her, and everything makes sense all of a sudden.

Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus Mikaelson was her best friend Kol's older brother. Perpetually annoying, insanely good looking, with intelligence and charm to boot, Klaus was possibly the most frustrating person to ever walk this planet. She's not sure who annoys her more at this point, Kol or Klaus.

They also have this weird flirty thing going on that she most definitely does not enjoy thank you very much, because Klaus is one of the only guys that she knows that actually isn't intimidated by the fact that she's a top notch trauma surgeon and stitches people back together for a living, making a salary that most people can only dream of.

She honestly doesn't blame April for being uncomfortable around Klaus. Klaus exudes confidence and sexuality and he was a very charming man. Even drunk Klaus would never cross that line into inappropriateness, but he was still a handful to be sure.

"I'll handle it April." She tells the younger girl, who looks grateful, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "Why don't you try and get an hour's rest in one of the on call rooms? It looks like it's going to be a quiet one, I'll page you if anything urgent comes up." She adds, even as April gives her a tired smile and shuffles off towards the nearest on call room.

She makes a mental note to not disturb April unless someone is wheeled through the doors of the ER half dead.

She can't help but mentally prepare herself as she twists the door handle of Room 3, her eyes landing on Klaus almost immediately. True to April's word he's very clearly intoxicated, and he's bleeding from his forehead at an impressive rate.

She's not too concerned by that, scalp wounds always did look worse than they actually seemed. She is concerned however, about the strange gleam in Klaus' eyes when he finally spots her.

"Dr Forbes." Klaus practically purrs, even as she rolls her eyes, stepping towards him and pulling a penlight from the pocket of her lab coat.

"Do you feel any dizziness or nausea?" She asks with an exasperated sigh, shining the light into one eye, then the other, noting the size of his pupils and the appearance of his eyes. "And how the hell did you bump your head?"

"Not sure." Klaus answers immediately. "I think i ran into a pole. Your lab coat really brings out the colour of your eyes." He notes almost absentmindedly, eyes fixed on hers as she reaches for a wipe to dab away at the blood on his face.

"You ran into a pole?" She asks incredulously, ignoring the compliment about her eyes.

"It's a bit hazy sweetheart, i'm more than a bit intoxicated right now." Klaus drawls, British accent becoming more pronounced.

She has to muffle her giggle, because that would only encourage him further. Someone has to maintain some semblance of professionalism in this situation, and it sure as shit isn't going to be Klaus.

"No? I couldn't tell." Caroline remarks sarcastically, even as Klaus lets out an exasperated sigh.

"I can tell that I've embarrassed myself sufficiently. Please call Kol and tell him to come and pick me up. I'll murder him once I've had some rest."

Klaus moves to get up, but she presses him back down to sit on the bed again, holding him still as she glares at him.

"You are not going anywhere Mister, not until I stitch you up and keep you for observation until the morning. You can message your brother then, but not a moment before, understand?" She asks a little bossily, Klaus letting out a chuckle as she pulls a stool towards her and seats herself between his legs.

She lines up the anaesthetic and the other materials she'll need, dabbing again at the cut above his eyebrow before getting to work. The stitches are almost second nature by now, something that had become automatic over the years as she'd had more practice.

Klaus doesn't seem bothered by the anaesthetic, the tugging at his skin, or her proximity, and his eyes close until she's done.

"There." She pronounces, inspecting her handiwork with relish. "These are waterproof, so you can get them wet, but don't go near any oceans and don't overdo it. Come back in a week and I'll take them out for you okay?"

Klaus' eyes open, and she can't help but realise how impossibly blue they look in the bright, hospital lights. And as much as she wants to kiss him right now, that would be breaking so many codes and regulations, not to mention it would be unprofessional.

She pats him twice on the cheek.

"Get some sleep sunshine, you'll be here until morning."

Klaus is asleep before his head even hits the pillow, and she just sighs again as she hauls his legs up onto the bed and drapes a spare blanket over him.

When she gets back to the nurses station she pulls her phone from her pocket and opens up a new message to send to Kol.

 _Your dumbass of an older brother is in the ER. I've stitched him up, come and pick him up in the morning when you're sober._


	35. NOLA Smut

**kc + "I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."**

 **Warning: NSFW ;)**

* * *

Her hands are clenched into fists at her side when she storms into the New Orleans mansion, casting her hearing out to find where Klaus might possibly be. On days like this, when the storms turn the streets to river and the heat starts to settle in, Klaus can usually be found in his studio, shutting out the rest of the world for a while.

She lets him have those moments, recognises that he needs to calm himself, bring himself back down to Earth. But she can't hear the whisper quiet strokes of a brush against canvas, the soft squelching of paint as he mixes colours together.

The rest of the house is silent, it's occupants all out on various errands. Rebekah is possibly testing out the limit on her credit card, and Kol is probably off terrorising the wider community.

Speaking of the source of her anger… She and Kol had always had an antagonistic relationship, but lately he'd seemed determined to act like a child as much as possible. Ruining her favorite dress by putting it in the washing and letting the colour run, eating her favourite cereal, tying the laces of her trainers together in impossible knots… little things that started to add up. It genuinely made her want to put a stake through his heart, as ineffective as it would probably be.

The running of a shower clues her in to Klaus' presence, and she flashes up the stairs to their bedroom within seconds. Settling in on the bed, clothes sticking to her skin, she waits for him to finish.

The faucet cutting off is shockingly loud, and she can hear Klaus towelling himself dry.

And then the door opens and her mouth goes dry.

Klaus had never been ashamed of his body. He'd been alive for 1000 years, and had lived in times much freer than today's society. Whenever he was around her, he had the tendency to walk around in the nude, forgoing clothes unless he had to actually venture out of their bedroom.

Klaus looks surprised to see her perched on the end of their bed, but doesn't say anything, instead moving over to the dresser pushed up against one of the walls.

"I thought you were out love. Everything alright?" Klaus asks gently, turning back towards her with a pair of boxers in his hand. She tries her hardest not to let her eyes dip below his chest, very much aware of his nakedness, and very much aware of the throbbing between her legs that had started up almost the instant he'd walked out of the bathroom.

They had a very healthy sex life, and although she thought there was only so many ways two people could fuck each other into the mattress, Klaus continued to surprise her. The perks of being bedfellows with a 1000 year old vampire who probably knew everything there was to know about the art of sex and seduction. She felt like an amateur sometimes.

"I need to talk to you about your brother." She finally manages to get out, fighting back the blush that's currently crawling it's way up her chest, beginning to bloom on her cheeks.

Klaus' lips curl into a knowing smile, recognising her body's betrayal.

"Which one sweetheart? You'll have to be a bit more specific." Klaus practically purrs, and she can't help but clench her legs together, an automatic reaction to the voice he usually uses only in the bedroom or when he's trying to tease her.

"Please put some pants on before you say anything else." Caroline blurts out, Klaus' eyes lighting up with mirth. He takes his time, and her eyes follow the path of his boxers as he slides them up his legs, settling them low around his hips.

Caroline swallows, forcing herself to breathe in and out slowly, because it's not much better with him just in boxers.

"Your brother. Kol." She bites out between gritted teeth. "Is determined to act like a child around me. Please threaten him with disembowelment or something before I beat you to the job."

"I'll talk to him." Klaus promises immediately, crossing the room to her, kneeling between her legs. "Whatever it is he's doing, he'll stop, i promise."

In this position, they see eye to eye, and she sees the unspoken promise in his eyes as well. It's enough for her.

His hands on her thighs are distracting, like hot brands against her skin, scorching her from the outside in.

One of Klaus' hands come up to cup her heated cheek, and she jumps in surprise, Klaus' fingers following the trail of her blush.

"I do love you like this." Klaus muses out loud, even as she lets out a soft groan and leans forward, capturing his lips with hers.

Klaus stiffens in surprise for only a moment before returning her kiss eagerly, hands pressing at her waist to move her further up the mattress, hips pressing into hers.

She practically sobs at the feeling of him pressing against her core, hands tangled in his hair as he worships her with his lips.

The ripping of fabric clues her in to the fact that Klaus had gotten impatient, ripping her singlet top from her body rather than trying to pull it over her head. Her breasts spring out from the fabric, and Klaus immediately lavishes them with his tongue, her back arching off the bed from the sensation.

"Fuck." She breathes out, even as Klaus' lips quirk up into a smile, hands pulling her shorts and panties down her legs, casting them off the side of the bed.

"Someone's wound a little tight." Klaus comments in a smug tone, hands dipping between her thighs, feeling the wetness already gathered there. She lets out a content sigh, not even mad at how smug he is, knowing what was coming next.

Klaus pushes his boxers down his legs and kicks them away, erection pressing against her slit as he settles himself between her legs.

"If your brother wasn't so infuriating…" She trails off as Klaus lets out a chuckle, stilling his movements for a moment.

"I would rather not talk about my brother right now." Klaus remarks as he thrusts into her with one delicious stroke, filling her completely.

She never really knows what to do with her hands when they're in this position. Klaus drives into her, setting a punishing pace, knowing that slow and drawn out is not what she needs right now.

The friction is delicious, the tell tale build in her lower stomach enough to make her whine, digging her nails into Klaus' back but not drawing blood as he snaps his hips at a supernatural speed.

She's not sure how long he keeps her at the brink, the pleasure almost overwhelming as she screws her eyes shut and just holds on to him, because what else can she do really? He's a master at it, knowing exactly where her body is at and just how much it will take to keep her over the edge or push her off it. She is completely at his mercy, and she hates it and loves it at the same time.

"Klaus, please." She whispers, his hearing more than enough to pick up on it. Klaus doesn't slow his pace, his eyes flicking towards her in amusement.

"Please what?" He asks smugly, in that infuriating tone of his. She tries to clench around him, tries to fling herself over the edge, but he's not having any of it.

"Please…" Getting words out are sort of hard given how tightly wound she is, like a coil waiting to unravel. "Please, let me come." She finally gets out between gritted teeth.

Klaus swirls his hips, and she sees stars, vision whiting out for a moment as her hips stutter against his, mouth open in a silent moan. She can feel the aftershocks of her orgasm, even as Klaus slows his rhythm, giving her time to adjust to the overstimulation.

Klaus makes her come twice more before he takes his fill. Afterwards he takes her in his arms, sweat cooling on their bodies as he strokes her hair tenderly, giving her something to anchor herself to as her body recovers from the intensity of the sensations he'd pulled from her.

Moving to New Orleans really was the best decision ever.


	36. Blood Sharing AU

**AUAH: Klaus gets injured and Caroline tries to save him with basic first-aid skills.** **"** **Are you sure you** **'** **re qualified to do this?** **" "** **Excuse you, I happen to be a certified babysitter, and I** **'** **ve seen Grey** **'** **s Anatomy."**

* * *

"Oh my god." She lets out, as Klaus walks through the door, covered in blood.

Rebekah is tripping along behind her brother, a concerned but exasperated look on her face.

"He's not healing properly." Rebekah supplies, even as Klaus takes off his shirt and drops it onto the floor, his chest a tapestry of cuts and gashes. "It's nothing too serious I don't think."

"Kol is disembowelling the witch who cast the curse on me as we speak." Klaus calls over his shoulders, leaving bloody hand prints on the wooden banister as he hauls himself up the stairs. "Hopefully that will be enough to reverse whatever the hell she did."

She drops her book and vamp speeds after him, catching him around the waist just as he falls through the doorway to their shared room.

Klaus' skin is ashen, and he looks kind of pale, something she hadn't noticed before through all of his bravado. She eases him down to sit on the bed, taking in his faintly amused smile as she pulls off his boots and heads to their bathroom for first aid supplies. It wouldn't be the first time that she's washed the blood off of him.

Klaus always had been insatiable after a spate of violence.

She doesn't come up with much. Given that they're supernatural, blood sucking creatures of the night it's not like they have much need for bandages and plasters. She should have thought of this scenario.

She reaches for a few washers and manages to find a bowl of water so she can wash his cuts and grazes, or at least try to stem the bleeding.

She sets the bowl on the covers beside him, perching on his knee as he lets out a relieved sigh. She knows that he worries sometimes, that something like this would be enough to drive her away.

He'd promised her forever, and she's long forgiven him for his sins.

She wets the cloth and presses it against his heated skin, wiping away the dried blood and watching as the cut slowly heals over. Klaus rests his forehead against her cheek, breathing out as she breathes in, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Are you even qualified to do this sweetheart?" Klaus asks bemusedly, totally ruining her moment.

She draws back to look at him, askance.

"I will have you know that I have seen every episode of Grey's Anatomy at least twice. And I'm a certified babysitter." She replies immediately, wincing at how amateurish she actually sounds.

"You probably should have led with the second statement first." Klaus points out in that infuriatingly smug tone of his, dipping his hands into the bowl of water, turning the water pink as he scrubs the blood off his hands.

She realises why he's done it seconds later, when his hands creep under the Henley of his that she'd taken to wearing around the house.

"Stop it." She swats his hands away with a scowl. "I'm trying to do first aid here."

"I'm not dying Caroline." Klaus remarks patiently, amusement still colouring his tone.

"But you're not healing properly either." She replies quickly, ducking her head so she doesn't have to look him in the eyes.

He seems to pick up on her distress though damn him, cupping her cheek gently as he forces her to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Caroline." It's probably supposed to be reassuring, but all it reminds her of is just how many people are out to get him.

She drops the cloth onto the floor with a wet slap, twining her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder, not even caring that she's probably going to get blood all over his Henley. Klaus returns her embrace, hand stroking through her hair gently even as he presses a soft kiss to her temple.

"You should have some blood. It might help with the healing." She says a little shakily, even as Klaus nods in agreement, looking around for where she keeps her blood bags stocked.

His eyes dart towards hers uncertainly when she offers him her wrist. They'd blood shared before, and she'd never realised what a truly intimate experience it was until they'd done it during sex.

It wasn't an everyday sort of thing, and this would be the first time they've done it fully clothed, without any intention to even have any sort of sex.

"Sweetheart… are you sure?" Klaus asks hesitantly, gripping her wrist with elegant fingers, tapping against her pulse point in time with her heartbeat.

"I want you to do it." She whispers, still perched in his lap.

Klaus smiles apologetically as his fangs spring out from his gums, the sharp piercing of skin as his venom floods into her system.

But after that it's always pleasure.

Her eyes meet his as he takes his fill from her, an intimate moment in every sense of the world. Truthfully she loves feeling connected to him like this, loves the feeling of the most powerful being in the world being brought to his knees all because of her.

And of course, she loves him.

Klaus bares his neck towards her, the ultimate sign of trust.

She doesn't hesitate to take his blood in return.


	37. Undercover AU

**klaroline+ "we're undercover and pretending to be engaged/we started off on the wrong foot, but we've come a long way" AU**

* * *

"What's your ETA?" Klaus' voice blares suddenly in her earpiece and she has to fight every instinct not to jump or show any sign of alarm as she sashays through the hotel foyer.

As a little girl growing up, she never thought she'd end up working in the field for the CIA. Spies and James Bond and blowing stuff up had never interested her, even when she was a teenager and trying to impress the boys.

It was her affinity for languages that had pulled her into the field. She had an eerie ability to pick up languages, and she was now had native fluency in six, and she was aiming for Arabic to be her 7th. She wasn't sure why it was so easy for her to grasp. Call it a super power.

"Two minutes. Cool your jets sweetheart." She replies subtly, ducking her head so that her hair fell in a curtain around her face. Her dress slips like silk over her curls, a gorgeous jade green piece that Klaus had given her after their last successful mission together.

As always, a stunning diamond winks at her from her forth finger on her left hand. Klaus for all of his other faults, actually did have excellent taste.

Her first mission as a field agent had been a joint one with MI6. She'd been introduced to one of their best, Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus as he'd introduced himself quite rudely might she add, was a seasoned agent that had been working intelligence since he was 18 years old, first as an analyst and then out in the field.

She'd been in complete and total awe of him, until she discovered just how rude he was. They'd had to fake it as a newly engaged couple, and they weren't fooling anybody. In fact the mission went completely haywire, and it wasn't until she'd saved his arrogant ass (and his life), that he even began to show some small measure of respect towards him.

The rest as they say, is history.

She pauses on the threshold of the outdoor restaurant, but it's more for effect than anything else. Physically, her body is banging and she's way more than just a pretty face, but the men that she walks past slowly, sensually, don't have to know that, do they?

Klaus is sitting by the pool, spread out on a deck chair with a phone in his hand, looking every inch like the bored, rich, British assassin that he was. He sits up when she approaches, and then stands, giving her an almost predatory once over that makes her shiver.

They'd given into their attraction to each other, plenty of times. It came with the territory of working in a high risk job. She'd lost count of the times that they'd fucked each other into the mattress after a particularly stressful assignment, and given the sunny locale and the fact that they were right near one of the most gorgeous stretches of beaches in the world, she didn't doubt that it wouldn't happen again tonight.

Klaus pulls her into his body, pressing an urgent kiss to her lips.

"Gorgeous." He breathes out, fingering the fabric of her dress.

She lets herself run her hands over his chest, indulging him for a moment with a quick smile.

"It was a present from someone with exceptionally good taste." Caroline replies with a wink.

"Hmm." Klaus hums, broad hand splayed over her back, marking her like a brand. "And I can't wait to take it off you later when we're done here."

That was Klaus, blunt, and to the point. Her eyes flutter closed for a moment before she's gazing at him clearly.

"Where's the mark and what would you like me to do?"

"Opposite the pool, black shirt, gold chain around the neck?" Klaus murmurs into the skin of her neck as she rolls her head to the side casually. "Record his conversation for me would you?"

She spots the guy right away, he's a little hard to miss.

"Give me something challenging next time." She says with a laugh, unzipping her dress at the back and shrugging out of it in one, graceful movement.

The bikini she's wearing (white and gold), is tasteful and just this side of daring with the french cut bottoms.

Klaus' jaw practically drops when she pushes her sunglasses up her nose, turning away from him and making her way around to the opposite side of the pool.

She settles into the deck chair with a lazy sigh, subtly flicking on the high tech, waterproof recorder nestled in one of the straps of her top. She unfolds a magazine that someone else had left behind and lets technology do the work for her.

And if she purposefully ignores Klaus' heated gaze if only to get him a little more frustrated and worked up, then that's her prerogative.


	38. Hot Jogger AU

**c+ "i was watching that hot jogger while driving out of the neighborhood but got distracted and crashed but i just woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my bedside because apparently they're the one who called the ambulance" AU**

* * *

"Shit." She hisses as she slams her fist down on the snooze button, shooting out of bed and stumbling towards her wardrobe.

Her head spins, the wine she'd consumed from the night before finally catching up to her. She's definitely still not drunk, but she has a hell of a hangover, which is something that she so does not need at this point in time.

She fires off a quick text message to Bonnie, apologizing for being so late to their Sunday coffee.

Caroline stares at her wardrobe contemplatively for a moment before picking out the closest dress and shrugging into it. While she's pulling on her boots she tries to remember what on earth had happened last night, because the pleasant ache between her thighs told her that she'd clearly slept with someone, and she hoped to god she'd had the sense to use contraception.

She was on the Pill, but you never could be too careful about these sorts of things. Having a baby was so not part of her five year plan.

She has a hazy recollection of a tall, blonde, lean muscled British guy with an absolutely obscene set of lips. She glances once at her watch, swearing under her breath again before throwing random things into her purse before scooping up her phone and keys.

She hits the ground running, making a beeline for her car and throwing her purse into the front seat.

"Shit, shit, shit." She swears under her breath again as she backs out of the driveway.

Last night hadn't even meant to be a rowdy night. Katherine had called asking her to come over, and they'd very quickly consumed a bottle of red wine that Katherine had stored away in her cellar.

Katherine had been in a partying mood, and seemed more than eager to drag her along for the night, reasoning that she needed to get over her asshole of an ex boyfriend by picking up someone obscenely gorgeous.

Apparently hot British guy had been that person. She laments the fact that she didn't get his number before obviously stumbling out of his flat and back to her place. Like two ships passing in the night, she'd probably never see him again.

She pulls the car out into the traffic and presses down on the accelerator, ignoring the blaring of horns behind her. Whatever, they could deal.

She leans over to turn up the radio a little, cracking open the window and letting the breeze run through her hair. It was already a lost cause from the previous night, a little bit more messiness wouldn't hurt her.

Almost unbidden, her eyes land on the jogger at the side of the road. The sandy blonde hair looks strangely familiar, the heather grey shirt sticking to a surprisingly broad set of his shoulders.

She turns her gaze to her rear view mirror as she passes him, eyes widening with his shock when realisation hits. Hot jogger was one night stand guy, aka the guy who went down on her and gave her the most amazing orgasm of her life.

It's the blaring of a horn that draws her attention back to the road, and she has to swerve to avoid the car crossing the intersection that she'd unknowingly drifted into.

The crunch of her car hitting the fire hydrant is all she can hear before she sees black.

* * *

It's the soft beeping of a monitor that has her gasping for air, eyes flying open because she should most definitely not be lying down on a flat surface right now.

"You're awake." An accented voice pronounces as her eyes flick towards the figure in the chair beside her bed.

"Did I have sex with you last night?" She asks of the hot, British jogger, wondering what the hell he's doing here.

"It would seem that way. You managed to escape before i could grab your number. Some would call this serendipity." He remarks with a kind smile, waving a hand at their surroundings.

Of course, it takes a few seconds for the realisation to sink in that she's in the hospital. She groans to herself.

"I take it you were the one that called the ambulance then?" She says resignedly as his smile turns into a full blown grin.

"They let me come along for the ride. What on earth made you drift into that intersection?"

"Honestly?" She replies, massaging her temples. "I was sort of checking you out." She adds with a sheepish sort of smile. "Thought you looked familiar."

She's rewarded with the sound of his laughter as he tips his head back with a fond smile.

"I'm flattered sweetheart, really."

She sucks in a breath, noting that she's pretty much okay injury wise. Her forehead is a bit tender but apart from that…

"Why am I in the hospital exactly?"

Hot British guy shrugs.

"Standard procedure for collision accidents, or so I'm told. You're in here purely for observational reasons."

She glances at her surroundings with a sigh.

"Any chance you might be able to spring me out?" She asks hopefully as the guy grins again.

"I may be convinced. But I don't know your name. I believe that in itself is a pre requisite for the paperwork."

"It's Caroline. And yours?"

"Klaus. And to apologise for inadvertently being the cause of your accident, I'm prepared to take you out for coffee and see where we can go from there. Are you game sweetheart?"

She smiles at him brilliantly.

"Hell yeah i'm game."


	39. Accidental Kiss AU

**Hi! Love your klaroline fics! I have a kc prompt:)** **"** **I walked in on your ex yelling at you so you grabbed me and kissed me so she** **'** **d go away and I** **'** **m kind of freaked out I literally just met you last week** **" AU**

* * *

She clutches the piece of paper in her hand nervously, glancing once down at the elegant scrawl to confirm the address.

When Klaus, her classmate at college had asked her to pick him up on the way to class one evening, she hadn't thought twice about it before saying yes.

Klaus had been a transfer. Coming in two weeks into the semester, he was very British and very gorgeous. And despite her completely putting her foot in her mouth the first time she'd talked to him, he hadn't been scared away. In fact, they'd had quite a civil conversation, and she'd discovered that not only was Klaus incredibly gorgeous, he was also quite intelligent.

He'd done a stint at Columbia in New York before deciding that it wasn't for him. He'd moved back here to be closer to his siblings, who were all working in jobs around the area.

She finally gets her shit together enough to finally get out of the car, locking the door behind her and staring open mouthed at the block of apartments before her.

She knew that Klaus and his siblings came from money, she just didn't realise how serious he was being. Because there is an honest to god doorman, who tips his cap at her and greets her politely as she steps into the cool interior of the building.

She glances down at the piece of paper again, heels echoing against the marble of the lobby as she heads towards the bank of elevators.

Of fucking course Klaus lives in the penthouse.

The doors don't open directly to the apartment, but there is a short hallway that leads to a heavy wooden door. She raps her knuckles against it a little impatiently, and when she gets no response after a minute she pushes against the door handle and slips through the opening.

And right away, she knows why Klaus hadn't answered the door at her knocking, if the yelling coming from the open space lounge room was anything to go by.

She'd walked right into the middle of the fight.

She can only see the back of the brunette woman in spiked heels, but it's enough to make her feel inadequate.

She contemplates hightailing it out of there and sending Klaus a text telling him no thankyou, you can make your own way to college from now on please and thankyou.

But then of course when she goes to make her hasty escape she gets her foot caught in the Persian Rug (seriously?), lying in the entrance.

She may very well take the coat rack by the door with her, if the loud crashing sound is anything to go by.

"Shit." She swears under her breath as the brunette turns on one heel and glares at her. "Shit." She whispers again as Klaus stares at her, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Who the fuck are you?" The brunette spits as Klaus pushes past the girl, offering her his hand and helping her to his feet.

"Sweetheart." Kluas begins, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "I was starting to get worried."

"What the fuck?" The brunette screeches. "Klaus, who the fuck is she?"

"Caroline, meet Tatia, my ex girlfriend from New York. Tatia, this is Caroline. My girlfriend." Klaus stresses, wrapping an arm around her waist.

What the fuck indeed.

She's helpless to do anything, instead staring at Tatia with wide eyes, wondering if the other girl is going to leap across the room and stab her with a stiletto. Possibly, she decides as Tatia grits her teeth together.

"I think you should go." Klaus finally speaks up as Tatia glares at him once more before crossing her arms over her chest and storming out of the apartment.

Klaus drops his arm around her waist immediately, backing away and bending down to fix the Persian rug.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." He apologises, tone polite, if not a little distant. She sighs to herself, wrapping her arms around her middle as he crosses the room to the lounge, slinging his satchel over his shoulder and sliding his phone into his pocket.

"Klaus it's fine." She finally replies, grabbing him by the arm as he moves to slip past her. "It's not an ideal situation, but I'm glad that I could help you out."

There's an odd look on Klaus' face as he gazes at her, hand coming up to cup her cheek gently.

"Don't freak out." He tells her, before he's pulling her in for a kiss, lips covering hers. It's soft and sweet and over all too soon, and she only has time to run her hands through his hair once before he's pulling away, a soft smile on his face.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He admits quietly.

"I've wanted you to do that for awhile." She replies, going up on tiptoes to peck him quickly on the lips.

"We should probably go." Klaus finally voices, somewhat regretfully. "Or we'll be late." He adds, fiddling with the strap of his bag.

"Or we could skip class for the evening, and you could buy me dinner? I know this really great hole in the wall Italian place that does a mean arrabiata."

Klaus' answering smile is like the sun.

"I think that can be arranged sweetheart."


	40. History AU

**Prompt: Caroline asks Klaus history questions and he amuses both of them by coming up with increasingly ridiculous and untrue answers because he wasn** **'** **t in that area of the world at the time.**

* * *

"Okay then, what about Henry VIII's reign in England?" She asks curiously, sweat cooling on their bodies as he traces lazy circles on her back.

The perks of having a 1000 year old boyfriend- not only did he know pretty much every sex thing (and has tried every sex thing) in existence, he was a wealth of knowledge when it came to historical events, having lived through most of the events that she'd only ever read about in history books.

"Ah yes, Henry VIII." Klaus remarks, a hint of fondness present in his tone. She rolls her eyes, preparing herself for an outlandish tale.

She doesn't doubt that he's met a lot of people, some of them famous. I mean, he casually name dropped Magellan that one time back in Mystic Falls, he would have so many stories to tell.

The thing is, she can never tell if he's actually telling the truth of if he's just bullshitting his way through it to amuse her.

"Well you know about Henry's third wife, Jane Seymour?" Klaus asks quietly, fingers tangling through her hair. "She had hair just like yours sweetheart."

"Let me guess, you slept with her as well?" She fills in the gaps for him, listening to the rumble of his chest as he chuckles.

"Sorry to disappoint. I know Kol did though. And he also stole a bracelet from her that was worth quite a bit of money. A bracelet that was give to you."

It takes a while for the other shoe to drop so to say before she's propping himself up on an elbow and staring down at him incredulously.

"You gave me Jane Seymour's bracelet?" She whispers furiously at him. He just blinks back at her, clearly amused by her reaction.

"She didn't have much need for it, did she?" Klaus answers with an infuriating smile, even as she lets out a soft groan, dropping her forehead to rest against his chest, sheets tangled around her waist.

"Okay, moving on. French Revolution."

"I invented the guillotine." Klaus replies promptly.

"Bullshit." She challenges him, even as he arches one eyebrow towards her.

"The French nobility wanted a quick and efficient way to end a life without inflicting unnecessary amounts of pain. Thus, they came to me."

"I still don't believe you." She tells him firmly, digging her fingers into his chest. "Why would you care about the affairs of humans?"

"Because they became very close to exposing me for what I was. It was another way to get rid of my enemies."

She falls silent at that, turning his statement over in her mind, examining it from all angles.

"World War One." She says whisper quiet, watching carefully as his whole face changes.

"I was in Britain, and was drafted before I could make it off the continent. The things that I saw…"

Dare she say it, but Klaus looks almost haunted by the ghosts of years gone by, the first time that she'd ever seen him show any sort of vulnerability.

"I've fought in wars before that one, but I've never seen humanity turn on itself as much as during World War One."

She casts out another date, trying to steer them away from what was obviously a sensitive subject.

"The assassination of President Kennedy."

"It was Kol that pulled the trigger. He was the second assassin that people started to believe in. Of course with his vampiric speed, he moved far too quickly to be caught on film, and he left no trace that he'd been even there."

They keep going like this, she throwing random dates at him, and Klaus weaving intricate and elaborate tales of himself and his siblings messing with the fabric of history.

The next morning she sees Kol in the kitchen, digging into a bowl of Frosty Flakes. She winces on his behalf at the sugar content, reaching for the muesli and pouring herself a bowl.

"So you guys seem to have been around for a few historical events." She begins lightly, as Kol turns to look at her with an amused smile.

"Which ones?"

"You slept with Jane Seymour." She begins without preamble, as Kol tilts his head back and laughs.

"I most certainly did. But Nik was never around during that period. He was in Asia I believe."

Her eyes narrow suspiciously at this, dropping down into a seat opposite Kol.

"What about the French Revolution?"

"Oh god he didn't feed you that bullshit story about how he invented the guillotine did he? He was in England at the time, doing god knows what." Kol supplies with a grin.

Kol's smile grows even wider as she continues to throw dates at him. While Klaus had been telling the truth about WWI, he'd been a bitch ass liar about pretty much everything else.

"Except the bracelet." Kol seemingly reads her mind. "That he was telling the truth about."

She remembers Klaus' words from long ago and hides her smile.

"It was worn by a Queen once, almost as beautiful as you."


	41. Michelin Star AU

**K** **c + '** **you** **'** **re a famous critic and I** **'** **m a server and I get so nervous that I trip and spill the dish all over you** **'** **au**

* * *

As a Sommelier in a Michelin star restaurant, she was practically trained to spot the revered Michelin critics.

The European restaurants were obsessed with Michelin star ratings. One star meant you were good. Two stars, and you were reaching for greatness. Three stars made your restaurant the place to be.

There were so many things that Michelin reviewers took into consideration when they dined at your restaurant. If the host or hostess didn't quite nail the greeting? Points deducted. If the wine wasn't quite right on that particular evening? Another point gone. And god forbid if the produce wasn't fresh, the chicken or duck wasn't cooked to absolute perfection, or if the pain au chocolat wasn't chocolatey enough.

Michelin critics could make or break your restaurant. Just as they could be responsible for bumping you up to another star, they could just as easily take one away. She'd heard horror stories of three and two star restaurants being stripped of one of their stars, which was embarrassing enough in and of itself.

The thing is though, they were incredibly hard to spot. There was a whole lot of mystery surrounding Michelin critics. They weren't allowed to talk to journalists, they weren't allowed to reveal themselves to restaurants, and they were even encouraged to not disclose their line of work to their family and friends, just in case someone boasted about it and they were inadvertently exposed.

It was all very cloak and dagger, and a bit pretentious, but the restaurants relied so much on the ratings.

She'd worked as a sommelier in a three star restaurant, and although the pay had been absolutely fantastic, her boss was the epitome of 'arrogant french bastard'. And although she'd fallen in love with Paris, she felt like she was stuck in a rut.

She'd upped and moved to London, and had immediately found work in a one star restaurant. It had been a definite pay cut, but she was still earning a very comfortable wage that afforded her an apartment in one of the nicer areas in London. And she genuinely liked the head chef, Enzo Augustine.

Right now, they were gunning for a second star, and the owner of the restaurant, Alaric Saltzman, was pretty confident that they could get it.

She spots the chauffeured Mercedes Benz pull up just as Stefan comes to join her at the window. Stefan Salvatore was the best server this side of the Thames, and knew exactly how to strike the balance between polite and teasing. And honestly, their guests loved him.

In fact, Stefan had been singled out in their last Michelin star review, the first time they'd ever been awarded a star. Alaric had done whatever he could to keep Stefan around, including bumping up his pay dramatically. It really did pay to be good at your job.

Stefan would never have left anyway, he genuinely enjoyed working at the restaurant and interacting with the customers.

"What do you think? Definitely a critic?" Stefan tilts his head to the side, peeking through the lace curtains at the tall, blonde, broad shouldered man dressed impeccably in a slate grey shirt with a black tie.

"Michelin for sure." Caroline replies in a whisper as they both nod to each other and head towards the battle stations.

They have this routine down to a fine art by now. Stefan goes to warn the hostess on duty at the door, Bonnie. Thankfully Bonnie is one of their best, and always impeccably groomed with a smile ready for any customers. The other girl doesn't even seem phased.

In turn, Caroline heads towards the kitchen to warn Enzo and the rest of his crew currently on duty. She pokes her head into the door, Enzo furiously cutting up vegetables in preparation for a main dish for someone.

"Code red handsome. Just about to walk through the door." She calls towards Enzo, who looks up at her and gives her a quick wink.

"Thanks gorgeous. We won't let you down."

Likewise, the kitchen staff continue on with their tasks like nothing had even happened. Chaos in a kitchen was never a good thing, and if you were the type to crack under pressure you could pretty much just pack up and go home.

She returns to the main dining room just in time to see Stefan lead the critic towards the best table in the house, subtly removing the 'reserved' sign before the critic can catch onto the fact that he's been seated at someone else's table.

Stefan would no doubt have some alternative plan up his sleeve, otherwise he would never have risked it.

The critic obviously knows right away what he wants, and orders without even looking at the menu. Stefan doesn't even bother with a pad, committing it all to memory and coming over to her station to relay it all to her.

As sommelier, her job is to know wine. The training for it was intense, and costed alot of money but the payoff was worth it in the end. Her salary was on par with an executive chef at a five star restaurant, her knowledge with how wine and food played off each other's flavours unparalleled.

She stops just to the side of the table and offers a respectful nod, just as she'd been taught.

"Good evening sir and welcome to La Pleine Lune. We hope you enjoy your experience with us tonight. My colleague has passed your menu choices onto me and I hope I can assist with pairing a wine to your meal?"

The critic nods once, sitting back in his chair and waiting for her to proceed. She usually doesn't notice faces as such, but this one is jumping out at her.

Perhaps it's because he's so gorgeous.

Shit. Focus Caroline. A lot was at stake here.

"With the salad, I would suggest a Pinot Noir to begin with. We have a beautiful blend from the Burgundy region that we recently acquired."

Pinot Noir was an untraditional choice to be sure, but she just knew that it would be the perfect complement to the amazing salad that Enzo was currently preparing in the kitchen.

The critic raises his eyebrows at this, but she's confident in her choices.

"For the main, the duck will be exquisite with the shiraz from the wine regions of Mudgee in Australia. It's delightfully smooth in texture and the taste is divine."

"And for the dessert?" The critic asks, looking slightly impressed at her choices so far. She tries not to let it get to her head.

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it all the same."

The critic looks surprised by this, but instead nods once in agreement.

"I'll leave it in your no doubt capable hands."

Perfect. She pastes on a warm smile, one that could smooth over any hairy situation, and a smile that had served her well on many occasions.

"Very well then sir, I will return momentarily with the first selection."

The wine cellar downstairs is state of the art, temperature controlled, and one of the most expansive in London. They had everything from Shiraz to Chardonnay to Champagne to Sauvignon Blanc. Their wine cellar was legendary, and it was her turf.

She returns with the first glass just as Stefan is approaching with the salad. As per their usual protocol she lets Stefan set down the meal first before she approaches with the wine so as not to overwhelm the critic.

She's not sure what happens next, because she's done this approach a thousand times over the course of her career. Stefan later swears that her foot got caught on something, but that couldn't have been it.

It's with an impending sense of horror that she watches the glass tip sideways on her tray in slow motion, the wine splashing out of the glass and onto the jacket of a Michelin star critic.

Fuck she was so fired.

She freezes for a moment as his eyes meet hers, lips curling up into an amused smile at his no doubt deer caught in the headlights expression.

"I am so sorry." She manages to choke out as Stefan whips the serving cloth from over his shoulder, motioning towards the sleeve of the man's jacket.

Stefan dabs it down quickly, eyes flicking towards her with a quick glance. She takes the time to hurry to the kitchen discarding her tray and picking up another one as Enzo gives her a sympathetic smile.

It takes next to no time to pour another glass, and she takes her time as she moves towards the critic, who looks fairly relaxed despite everything.

"Forgive me sir for my error. Of course, we'll arrange to have your jacket put through dry cleaning." She apologises as she carefully places the wine glass to the left of his plate, topping up the glass with the bottle this time.

"Thankyou Caroline." The critic glances at her dismissively, and she takes the hint.

* * *

"It'll be fine gorgeous, believe me. Alaric is not going to fire you because you spilt some wine on a customer." Enzo slings his arm around her shoulder as they mount the back steps of the restaurant to the employee entrance.

"But he was a Michelin star critic!" She practically wails as Enzo pulls the door open for her. "That was our one shot for the year. Oh god what if we lost it instead?" She drops her voice to a whisper as Enzo rolls his eyes.

"Then we'll get it back. It's nothing we can't handle gorgeous, you know that."

Alaric is waiting for them, arms crossed as he motions towards his office.

"We need to have a chat Caroline."

She shoulders her bag with a resigned sigh and steps towards the office, sinking down into a chair in front of Alaric's desk. Alaric looks stern as he locks the door behind them, and she can't help but swear under her breath.

"How was last night Caroline?" Alaric begins pleasantly enough as she finally raises her head to meet his eyes.

"Not fantastic. I fucked up, and I'm so sorry if we lose a star because of it, and please fire me because I will take all of the heat if you'd like me to."

Alaric looks confused.

"Caroline what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Alaric I'm pretty sure I spilt white wine on a Michelin star critic last night." She drops her voice low, still mortified even recounting the event.

Alaric stares at her for a long moment before he smiles.

"Well you obviously did something right, because he gave us another star. We obviously cant' make it public until the new guide is released next month, but he was impressed with how everything went last night."

She stares at him.

"But I spilt wine on him!" She exclaims.

Alaric hands her a piece of paper.

"Read the report for yourself if you don't believe me."

It's with an increasing sense of disbelief that she scans her eyes over the neatly typed page.

Congratulations on your second star and please give thanks to Stefan Salvatore and Lorenzo Augustine for their wonderful service and meal respectively.

However, the standout for me was your Sommelier, Caroline Forbes. She completely kept her cool despite a rather unfortunate incident, and more than made up for it in the next two courses. Her knowledge of wine is absolutely incredible, and I couldn't fault any of her decisions, a rare quality to have.

She is worth every penny you pay her, and I encourage you to continue to keep her on in this capacity. The current team you have may very well be enough to elevate you to a third star.

She slides the piece of paper back over to Alaric before launching herself at her boss with a squeal.

"Alaric, two stars, that's amazing! Oh my god I was so worried you were going to fire me."

Alaric looks at her incredulously as he ruffles her hair playfully.

"Please. Even if you had lost us a star there's no way in hell I'd let you walk out that door, you're the best at what you do, no competition. Oh he also had this couriered over. Looks pretty expensive if you ask me."

Alaric hands her a postage box, and he just chuckles from behind her as she retreats to the staff quarters, mouthing a quick 'two stars' to Enzo in the kitchen before shutting the door behind her.

The box contains a rare bottle of Shiraz from the Beaujolais region in France, and she has to admire his good taste, whoever this critic may be. There's a slip of paper in the box with the wine, and she unfolds it carefully.

 _Congratulations on your success. Perhaps we might be able to share this bottle over dinner one night?_

 _Klaus_

 _P.S- If you say yes I can never come back to your restaurant in the capacity of my job again._

He's left his number as well as his name, and she doesn't hesitate to text him back.

 _Yes._


	42. Political Animals Part 1

**kc + 'my parent is running for president but the other candidates kid is really cute' au**

* * *

"You realize the importance of this, don't you Caroline?" Her father meets her eyes in the mirror as she finishes curling her hair.

She suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. Her father had only been talking about this debate for the past six weeks or so. She'd witnessed him wearing a hole in the carpet as he paced up and down, muttering to himself as he deconstructed imaginary arguments and ran over his policies.

Her mother had remained blissfully removed from the whole process, choosing to take a holiday to the Bahamas to get away from it. She'd returned the previous morning, and had spent the entire time in bed. And while her mother would also be attending tonight, she'd probably find some way to kick around with a cigarette and a hip flask

It wasn't easy, being the only daughter of the Democratic candidate running for president. Her father had done his time, moving from mayor to governor to senator, and now the foremost choice for the Presidency of the United States. If he was successful, she'd be packing up and moving into the White House. If he wasn't, her life could finally go back to normal thank fucking god.

Her dad would be crushed, but he'd deal and get on with it eventually.

"Yes dad, you've only been talking about it for what, the past five years or something?" She replies playfully as her Dad smiles for a moment, acknowledging the subtle dig.

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous. Mikael Mikaelson is an absolute shark when it comes to debates. He says exactly what people want to hear without their being any sort of substance to go along with it."

She stands, switching off her hair curler and unplugging it from the outlet.

"So you present the substance. And do it in a way that makes him look like a total idiot who has no idea what he's doing."

"Easier said than done Caroline."

She pushes against him, shoving him towards the door.

"Out. Go and make sure the car is ready or something. I'll be ready in ten minutes and then we can go okay?

She waits until her dad has left her room and closed the door behind him before she turns to the dress draped carefully across her bed, still kept pristine in the garment bag.

She unzips it with a sigh. It is a pretty dress, light blue and cap sleeved with a modest neckline and skirt. It's not something that she'd choose to wear herself, but as the daughter of a Presidential Candidate she did have appearances to keep up.

She makes sure to pin the American Flag badge to her collar.

God bless America indeed.

* * *

Despite her reservations of being here tonight, the atmostphere is positively buzzing. She'd been handed out of the car by quite a cute valet and while her dad had been subjected to a media wall, she and her mother had been ushered past and straight into the building.

There was cocktails and canapés before the debate was due to begin for the wives and family members and other members of Washington's political elite. Her mother took full advantage of the free alcohol, grabbing two off the passing tray of a waiter and seemingly vanishing into thin air.

She chooses a more subtle approach, sipping at the bright pink concoction slowly, surveying the room carefully. She can see Katerina Petrova, a friend from college, holding court in one of the corners. She makes a mental note of her friend's location and moves on.

Damon Salvatore, the youngest senator currently serving in Washington is telling a loud and obnoxious joke. Hanging off his arm is society darling Elena Gilbert, and quite possibly the most boring person she's ever had the misfortune of meeting.

And then, her eyes land on a figure dressed in a sharp suit, red tie hanging loosely from his neck. She resists the urge to march over there and dump her drink on his head.

Niklaus Mikaelson was infuriating in the worst possible way. He was doing a stint at Harvard Law, and from all reports was set to graduate later in the year at the top of his class. He was gorgeous, and funny, and a pain in her ass.

And they'd fucked that one time after a wild party at her college. He'd been there with some of his buddies from LawSchool, and she'd practically thrown herself at him and good god it had been embarrassing. And although the sex was great, possibly the best she'd ever had, she'd been determined to put it out of her mind. He'd never mentioned it in her presence again, when they'd been at various political functions, usually steadily avoiding each other.

Despite these seemingly negative qualities, Niklaus Mikaelson was actually a decent human being. He was a Republican, which was bad enough in and of itself, and possibly a deal breaker for her. But when they met he was always civil, and always polite.

Her crush on him, whatever it might be, would have to remain just that. A crush.

As if sensing her gaze on him, Klaus' eyes meet hers, and he raises his glass towards her in a mock salute before sauntering lazily through the crowd to meet her.

He's the recipient of a few interested looks. His father Mikael might be an absolute tool, but Klaus, the son was nothing like his father. Some tipped him to be the next Mikaelson after Elijah to run for a seat in the Senate, but in their short interactions Klaus had mentioned to her that he had no aspirations to move into politics.

"Caroline Forbes." Klaus drawls as she sips at her drink to mask her blush. "It's been a while." He notes, swirling his drink around in his glass as he cocks his head to the side.

"Not long enough Mikaelson." She shoots back in reply, immediately regretting it. Why did she have to morph into such a bitch around him?

Klaus takes it all in his stride, seemingly used to this sort of reception when it came to her.

"You wound me sweetheart. How's school going?" He asks civilly, glancing around the room once more. "God this is so pretentious." He murmurs, more to himself than to her, even though he does it loud enough for her to hear it.

The question surprises her.

"It's fine. It's my final year next year thank god. And you? I hear you're set to graduate top of your class?"

Klaus just shrugs, raising his glass to his lips and drinking. She tries not to stare. People are already staring at them, wondering why the two children of political rivals are holding a civil conversation for so long.

"It's not a big deal."

There's a pause between them, and she tries to think of something to say.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner." Klaus announces suddenly as her eyes flick to his in shock.

"What?"

Klaus must have finally gone insane.

"I know now isn't the best timing, but maybe when all of the craziness has died down. I'd like to take you out. On a date." He clarifies, pre empting her next question. "We've sort of done things around the wrong way don't you think?" He asks, arching one eyebrow.

It takes a few seconds for his statement to sink in before she's letting out a soft groan.

"Oh god. You remember?" She phrases it like a question, still not quite prepared when he gives a nod of confirmation.

"No need to be embarrassed sweetheart. You were delightful. Very direct. It's an attractive quality to have. And I have to say I quite enjoyed myself, even if you did seem quite regretful the next morning."

She presses a palm to her forehead, tempted to follow the behavioural patterns of her mother and double fist some cocktails and find the closest taxi rank.

"All the same, I would like to take you out. What do you think?" Klaus asks, downing the rest of his drink and setting it onto the table by his hip.

She lets out a deep breath, finally meeting his eyes. He was actually being serious, if the fond smile on his face was anything to go by.

"Okay. But don't tell my dad? I think he'd murder me and leave me to die if I brought a Republican home." She remarks teasingly as she holds out her hand for his phone.

He passes it to her with a chuckle.

"The feeling's mutual love, believe me. I plan on keeping you as far away from my family as possible. At least until I can sway you over to the dark side."

She's not sure how he's gotten hold of his phone, but he's already saved his number and handed it back to her before she can blink.

"Niklaus!" A voice calls from across the room as she turns to note the source.

Klaus smiles at her regretfully.

"I think our time is up sweetheart. I'll give you a call tomorrow." He promises before turning away from her smoothly, greeting the older Republican with a shake of the hand and a tight smile.

They move across the room away from her, and all she can do is grip her phone and stare after him.

She was going to be in so much trouble over this.


	43. Political Animals Part 2

**follow up to your kc political au where bill and mikael are both running for president but klaus & caroline are hot and heavy for each other. because more, more, more, more! 3**

 **Rated M just because ;)**

* * *

"You're being very distracting you know." Klaus drawls as he bends down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "All spread out on my bed."

She rolls her eyes and swats at him with her hand, eyes not leaving the page of her pre-med textbook.

"Yes I'm sure I'm very appealing, dressed in one of your old sweatshirts and with unwashed hair." She remarks distractedly as she scribbles down some notes from a particular block of text.

Klaus makes a soft sound of amusement, but doesn't reply. Instead, he settles himself in next to her on the bed and mirrors her posture, resting on his stomach as he pulls her textbook towards him.

"But you do look delectable in that sweatshirt." Klaus finally says, tugging at the worn material. "And it's been so long since I've seen you. Wouldn't you rather be doing much more enjoyable activities rather than reading through this old thing?"

"I have exams coming up. So do you, which you should probably be studying for yourself." She swats him away again as his hand slips beneath the fabric of her sweatshirt, rubbing soothing circles into the small of her back, fingers teasing at the waistline of her panties.

She might be on break from Yale at the moment, but once she gets back she'll have to take exams for her pre-med subjects, which she was so not looking forward to. Likewise Klaus had his finals coming up soon, after which he'd graduate. Of course, he didn't seem particularly worried by the threat of looming exams. He never was.

"I'm not worried." Klaus states confidently, hand still resting on her back before passing back her textbook. "Besides, I've already got a job lined up."

Because of course he does. Klaus refused to use his father's name to get himself a job, and he'd actually turned down a few offers that came about only because Mikael had said the right things to the right people. It was admirable really, that Klaus was willing to stand on his own two feet and not use his family name, money, or connections to get where he needed to go.

"When were you going to tell me that?" She asks in surprise, finally closing her textbook and turning to him, recognising that she wasn't going to get anything done.

"I was going to tell you over dinner." Klaus remarks with an amused smile. "It was supposed to be a surprise. It's with a firm in Boston. It's just a junior position, but it pays well and it means that I won't have to give this place up. I know how much you like staying here."

She falls silent for a moment. Even if her dad does win the Presidential race, it doesn't necessarily mean that she'll have to move into the White House. Nor would she, given the travel time between there and New Haven.

"Congratulations. That's great news, really." She reassures him as she buries her head into his chest. He strokes her hair gently for a moment, not saying anything. "I wish you were closer." She finally whispers out loud as Klaus tugs gently at her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"Me too sweetheart. But until this presidential race is over, you know that we can't go public with this. Even if it looks as if your dad has it in the bag." Klaus swipes a thumb over her cheek with a fond smile.

"I do want the two of you to meet one day."

Klaus kisses her cheek before pulling her into his lap.

"I'd like to as well. He must be an extraordinary man, having raised you."

"Klaus." She whispers, fingers rubbing over two day stubble. He nips playfully at her fingers, hands easily spanning her waist.

"I love you." Klaus tells her, so simply, like it's as easy as breathing.

She blinks back at him in surprise. They'd been hiding their relationship for almost a year now. From everyone, parents and families included. It seemed easier that way, to go incognito, to fly under the radar. Neither of them had out and out mentioned the love word, although sometimes their actions had a tendency to speak louder than words.

She grabs his shirt and hauls him towards her, one hand diving into his curls and tugging, their lips meeting clumsily. Klaus catches on quickly enough, tongue sweeping against her lips before darting into her mouth, deepening their kiss.

She tugs at his shirt, and he very quickly gets the message, tugging it over his head before doing the same with her sweatshirt.

She lets out a moan as his mouth closes around one of her nipples sucking gently, nipping at the skin around it. She pushes him onto his back and reaches for his belt, making quick work of it, his pants, and his boxers.

They've never needed much foreplay. The sheer attraction between them had stunned them at first, especially the first time they'd slept together since they'd started dating. If possible it only seemed to increase as time went on, Klaus only having to give her a particular kind of smile that has her turned on.

He especially loved teasing her at political events they both needed to be present at as elections drew ever closer. He would purposefully avoid her, instead talking to anyone but her. It was infuriating and frustrating in the best possible way, and on one memorable occasion she'd cornered him in the bathroom and let him have his way with her, the rest of the party milling on just beyond a very thin doorway.

She shimmies out of her own panties, one hand on his stomach to stop him from moving, his cock stiff and ready for her. She licks a languid stripe up the underside of his cock, smiling to herself when she hears his muffled curse. She loved seeing him like this, a powerful man in his own right like putty in her hands.

As much as she'd like to suck him off until he saw stars, she was eager to have him, have all of him inside her. She likes to tease him, rolling on the condom slowly as his chest heaves with exertion and the effort of keeping himself in control.

She sinks down onto him with a sigh, Klaus letting out another soft groan at the sensation. She keeps going until she's bottomed out, has taken every inch of him that she can. Klaus' eyes pop open as she swirls her hips experimentally.

"Fuck sweetheart." Klaus gasps out as he grips her hips and sits up, resting his back against the headboard. "You feel amazing."

She uses his shoulders as leverage, setting a quick, brutal rhythm. She'd always liked it a little rough, something that had taken Klaus some getting used to. He'd always wanted to treat her delicately, carefully. He was great at sex, and she could tell that he'd been holding back initially, and she'd had to convince him that she liked it like this.

She liked being in control, and he liked giving her that control when the mood suited him.

Klaus rolls his hips against hers, helping her towards her peak, that feeling of nirvana that always comes with being in his bed. He'd come out of nowhere, and she couldn't imagine not having him in her life now.

Her orgasm hits her suddenly, and Klaus tips her forward, her back landing against the mattress as he hitches a leg over his hips and drives into her. She almost cries out at the overstimulation, breath stuttering out against his shoulder as she practically sobs at the sensation, one orgasm turning into a second.

Klaus slows down the pace, her core throbbing as she sighs into the space between them. He was always so attune to her and her body, knew what she needed without her having to say a thing.

The come down is amazing, the feeling of his languid movements in and out coaxing that fire in her belly once more. His control was amazing, holding himself back as their fingers twine together almost absentmindedly.

"I love you too." She whispers into his ear as he freezes above her, a delighted smile on his face.

"Yeah?" He questions, stilling above her for a moment, fingers splayed across the skin of her thigh.

"Yeah." She confirms, ducking her head up to kiss him on the lips. "Move please."

Klaus chuckles, nipping at the column of her throat.

"Well since you asked so nicely sweetheart…"

* * *

Six months later, she gets her wish. Her dad becomes the next President of the United States of America, and rather than murder her like she was expecting, he instead greets Klaus with a handshake and a smile as he stands in the middle of the Oval Office.

They make pleasant small talk for some time before her dad turns to her with a playful smile.

"You do know I've known about this relationship for some time now?"

The sound of Klaus' laughter as she gapes at her dad is like music to her ears.

"I'm the President of the United States Caroline. Give me some credit.


End file.
